


Stevetony-Verse

by NadiaPym (Drusill)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Noir, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Minor Character Death, Pain
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drusill/pseuds/NadiaPym
Summary: Natasha Stark nota una anomalía dentro del multi-universo, algún maniaco genocida está llevando a cabo una cacería salvaje, pero al parecer solo está interesado en acabar con cada Steve y Tony de las diferentes tierras, pero antes de poder detenerlo, la chica Stark termina accidentalmente en la tierra 616.Es así, como en una carrera contra reloj, Natasha, Tony y Steve (de ese universo) viajan por las diferentes realidades, intentando salvar a sus diferentes versiones.
Relationships: Stephanie Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Nota Importante

Hola, ha pasado bastante tiempo.

Antes que nada quiero que sepan que este no es mi regreso, estoy simplemente resubiendo la historia para que puedan leerla comodamente, no he hecho ninguna modificación ni nueva edición, es decir, la historia la subiré tal cual era la versión original que leyeron en 2016-17 pero como es larga, lo haré por partes. 

Hice una publicación en mi antigua cuenta de wattpad aclarando más el asunto del porque mi desaparición y porque no estoy interesada más en escribir para este fandom, pero de todas maneras lo resumo brevemente acá también. Decidí borrar mis historías y "desaparecer" porque tuve una mala experiencia con acoso masivo dentro del fandom de marvel en general que no pienso repetir y que terminó por aborrecerme tanto del fandom como del ship que tanto amaba que era stony, por lo que tomé la sana decisión de borrar todos mis trabajos y en definitiva no continuarlos. Repito, solo subiré Stevetony-verse porque aún le tengo cariño a la historia y sé que muchas personas le gustaba mucho y aun después de tanto aun recibía comentarios y mensajes de quienes se preocuparon por mi y estaban dispuestos a esperar, para aquellos que lo hicieron en vano, mil disculpas pero no pido tampoco que entiendan por todo lo que pasé y que al final me terminó desanimando al punto que no he vuelto a escribir absolumente nada más. 

Para los que siempre me apoyaron y estuvieron muy atentos de la historia, dando su apoyo o dejando un comentario, les agradezco de todo corazón!

Sin más, espero que puedan volver a disfrutarla como antes!

Cuidense ~


	2. Prologo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. El fic está inspirado en spider-verse, que es un evento de los comics de Spider-man pero no lo seguirá al pie de la letra obviamente.  
> 2\. El fic es más que nada un super crossover entre diferentes versiones de Steve y Tony en el Universo Marvel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen totalmente a Marvel, se sobre entiende que este es un fanfiction sin animos de lucro y que lo que leen es mi interpretación de dichos personajes.

**_Hace dos semanas atrás - Tierra 90110_ **

Steve apretó la mandibula, tratando de hacer un lado el dolor de la evidente herida que sangraba abundantemente, producto de la enorme pieza de metal que se enterró en un costado de su vientre. Afortunadamente, Steve estaba acostumbrado al dolor, y sin mucha preparación sacó la pieza incrustada de su cuerpo, sólo para sentir como la herida empezaba a sangrar más. Steve puso su mano en la lesión, tratando de parar un poco el sangrado. Entonces se puso de pie, tambaleando un poco e ignorando el ardor en sus ojos y el dolor en todo su cuerpo, trató inútilmente de visualizar algo entre el espeso humo que llenaba toda la sala principal de la nave espacial de los Vengadores Cósmicos.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Steve vagamente recordaba qué carajos pasó.

—JARVIS, informe de daños —dijo Steve tartamudeando las palabras y tosiendo un poco de lo que seguramente sería más sangre. Él prefirió no mirar para asegurarse. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de la I.A.

—¿JARVIS? —repetió Steve en medio de la habitación llena de humo, pero aún nada. Al parecer quien fuera que los atacó, logró desactivar los sistemas de toda la nave y a JARVIS con ellos.

De repente un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, antes del ataque, antes del dolor y la sangre.

Tony.

Iron Droid estaba con él presente en la sala antes del ataque así que probablemente estaría cerca o herido al igual que él.

No.No.

El corazón de Steve empezó a correr a mil por hora con la sola idea de Tony herido o peor aún muerto. Así que reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se irguió completamente y empezó a caminar tratando de ver algo entre la neblura.

—¡Tony! —gritó Steve con todo lo que sus pulmones maltratados le permitieron. Dio unos pasos más al frente sintiendo el hilo de sangre correr por sus piernas. Al diablo la herida, después de todo sanaría pronto con ayuda de todas sus modificaciones genéticas. Todos las tenían hoy en día a decir verdad, era una rareza no disponer de la avanzada tecnología y biogenética que podía ofrecer el siglo XXII. Pero Tony, él aún era un simple humano. Siempre tan testarudo en querer conservar su naturaleza. Sólo protegido por sus inventos, y su armadura.

Steve y él tendrían una seria discusión esta noche después de esto.

—¡Tony! —Steve siguió avanzando hasta lo que él recordaba como la cabina de mando, o lo que quedaba de ella, pues las llamas estaban devorando todo el lugar.

Demonios.

—Ste- Steve —respondió una voz apagada justo detrás de él—. Hu-huye...

Steve entendió entonces qué sucedía. Cada célula de su cuerpo se alarmó, podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, pero contrario a lo que Tony le pidió, Steve sólo soltó un profundo suspiro, preparándose para enfrentar lo que ya sabía que vendría, lo que le esperaría a él y a Tony, no había salida. Los informes hablaban de esto.

El asesino.

Steve se giró sólo para encontrar la extraña figura cubierta por una capucha y ropaje negro, ni siquiera podía distinguir su rostro u ojos. O al menos, no con tanto humo.

El sujeto sostenía a Tony por el cuello, su cuerpo magullado y con múltiples quemaduras que parecían de mucha gravedad. Los ojos de Steve encontraron a los de Tony y éste pudo ver miedo allí, Tony estaba aterrado. Y Steve sólo quería poder alcanzarlo y abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien, que nada pasaría, ellos eran los Vengadores Cósmicos, por Dios santo, habían enfrentado a Thanos y cosas peores. Pero no podía engañarse, sabía bien ya lo que vendría, no había escapatoría. No podría luchar contra este individuo, no así, no mientras tenía la vida de Tony en sus manos, literalmente.

Steve quería llorar.

—Steve, sabes que te amo ¿cierto? —Tony luchaba por pronunciar las palabras, con el poco aire que seguramente le quedaba.

—Lo sé, Tony. Lo sé. —Steve no pudo evitar sonar angustiado, lágrimas cálidas ya cayendo por sus mejillas.

Steve estaba a punto de decirle a Tony cuánto más lo amaba él, cuánto habían significado todo estos años juntos; las peleas, los malos entendidos, los momentos tristes pero más que nada todos los momentos felices que vivieron juntos. Cada maldito segundo, que valió tan malditamente tanto para él. Tony volvía loco a Steve, al punto de querer golpearse contra la pared más cercana, pero también lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser y no alcanzarían nunca las palabras ni cada minuto de su existencia para demostrárselo, porque nada podía definir cuán grande eran los sentimientos que producía el arrogante Iron Droid en el Comandante América.

Pero ante la mirada de horror de Steve, el sujeto demostrando una gran fuerza y agilidad rompió el cuello de Tony con un enfermizo crack que Steve estaba seguro recordaría incluso en sus sueños más dulces.

—¡NOOO! —gritó Steve mientras caía de rodillas y cerraba los ojos con fuerza para evitar ver la última expresión de Tony, la cual seguramente reflejaría el dolor y terror de sus últimos momentos de vida. Steve no quería recordarlo así. No sería justo. Tony siempre lucía confiado y sonriente. Ése era el hombre que Steve quería y el que mantendría en su memoria.

Sin decir palabra alguna el extraño individuo tiró lejos el cuerpo sin vida de Tony y Steve quiso correr lejos y alcanzarlo, pero ya todo era en vano. El sujeto entonces se acercó lentamente a Steve con sepulcral silencio, sin siquiera mostrar indicios de culpa o arrepentimiento.

—Mátame —susurró lentamente Steve, aún encorvado lánguidamente en el piso, esta vez llorando sin pudor—. ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Mátame! —Steve levantó la mirada para ver al sujeto a pocos metros de él, su rostro cubierto por lo que parecía una máscara oscura que no dejaba ver absolutamente nada.

El asesino pareció pensar un poco la petición de Steve, observándolo cuidadosamente. O tal vez tomándose unos segundos para disfrutar el momento.

—Como desees —respondió el sujeto con voz robótica, seguramente modificada para así no revelar su identidad.

Con su sentencia dictada, Steve cerró los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas y se dispuso a aceptar su destino. Después de todo ya no le quedaba nada en este mundo.

A Steve Rogers sólo le quedaba la muerte.


	3. Earth 3490 Nat's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas aclaratorias:  
> Tierra 3490 -Existe en el universo Marvel-
> 
> Steve y Natasha Stark (versión femenina de Tony se casaron deteniendo así la guerra civil)
> 
> Tierra 2108 -Existe en el universo Marvel- Tony: Muere por culpa del virus Extremis. Steve: Al morir Tony, Steve gana la guerra civil.

─¡Nat, despierta!

El sonido de la voz de Steve sonaba lejana y algo acallada por un ruido ensordecedor. Todo el mundo parecía dar vueltas. Confundida, Natasha abrió lentamente los ojos sólo para percatarse de que el ruido eran las alarmas del edificio Baxter* y JARVIS informándole de la amenaza dentro del casco. Nat pareció ver una silueta difusa frente a ella y enfocando lentamente la vista, se dio cuenta de que el extraño se trataba de Steve, quien estaba arrodillado frente a ella... ¿tratando de levantarla del piso?

**_¿Pero qué carajos? ¿En qué momento cayó inconsciente y por qué?_ **

Lo último que Natasha recordaba era estar charlando con Reed Richards* sobre la extraña anomalía que notó hace unas dos semanas atrás, dentro del multi-universo. Ella, Reed, Namor*, T’challa, Stephen Strange y Steve hacían parte de los Illuminaties por lo que era su responsabilidad mantenerse alerta y monitorear cualquier cambio dentro de las realidades. Era una labor rutinaria, normalmente no habían grandes acontecimientos que implicaran una interferencia por parte de ellos, pero después de todo el trabajo de los Illuminaties no era interferir o hacer contacto con las otras dimensiones conocidas ─joder, con líneas temporales no era una gran idea, _muchas gracias_ ─ _,_ se trataba más que nada de mantener _tu_ realidad a salvo de la interferencia exterior.

Así que precisamente una gran interferencia exterior, la cual parecía estar cambiando significativamente cada Tierra, fue lo que hizo que Nat se movilizará rápidamente hacia la torre Baxter, en busca de la ayuda de Reed para detectar y frenar a quien fuera que estuviera causando tanto alboroto. Ella y Richards se encontraban trabajando, monitoreando los cambios en las otras Tierras; llevaban unos dos días en esto, leyendo cada informe dado por los Illuminaties de las realidades afectadas, mientras que Steve yacía sentado a una distancia prudente mirándolos trabajar en total silencio.

Según los informes, al parecer los cambios bruscos radicaban en la eliminación de dos factores primordiales en cada universo. Asesinatos.

**_¿Así que alguien había decidido jugar al asesino serial dimensional?_ **

Esto no era nuevo para ser honestos, a veces algún maniaco con aires de grandeza decidía que su mundo no era suficiente para conquistar y entonces procedía a saltar por el multi-universo atacando y destruyendo Tierras sin piedad. Sin embargo estos casos eran raros y por lo general el villano era detenido uno o dos mundos continuos. Pero quien sea que fuera este sujeto, ya había causado estragos en unas diez Tierras en total.

Así que algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

Ellos estaban leyendo las gráficas cuando la tierra 2108 alertó un repentino cambio. Un breve mensaje del Black Panther de esa dimensión:

**— _«El curso de la línea temporal fue drásticamente alterado.»_ —leyó en voz alta la castaña.**

Natasha se alarmó por un momento, esperando que el patrón que parecía repetirse en estos ataques no fuera el caso de la alteración en este mundo. No era conveniente, después de todo esa tierra estaba muy próxima a la suya. Steve y Natasha se acercaron rápidamente donde se encontraba Reed, quien examinaba los últimos datos de la Tierra 2108 cuando dio el funesto anuncio.

─Ha sucedido de nuevo. ─Steve y Natasha, quienes entendieron rápidamente a lo que se refería Richards, compartieron una mirada de preocupación, y luego observaron a Reed darse vuelta perplejo─. Steven Rogers, Tierra 2108, asesinado ─finalizó.

Steve se acercó más a su esposa, tomando la mano metálica de la armadura de Iron Woman. Natasha lo observó, profesándole con su mirada el cariño de siempre. Steve se veía realmente preocupado esta vez. Y no era para más, se suponía que esta Tierra estaría a salvo, los blancos eran los mismos que en los anteriores casos: Capitan America y Iron Man. Específicamente Steve y Tony o sus versiones más cercanas. Ambos objetivos, siempre asesinados juntos y casi al mismo tiempo.

Pero en la Tierra 2108 Anthony Stark —la versión masculina de Natasha que parecía habitar en la mayoría de los mundos, por lo que ella sabía— yacía muerto hace muchos años en esa dimensión, presa de una enfermedad terminal. Entonces, _¿por qué?_

¿Por qué asesinar a Steve, si éste estaba sólo?

Al principio Natasha pensó que el móvil del asesino era eliminar a los líderes de los vengadores y así debilitarlos, pero luego fue evidente que el homicida, una vez finalizada su labor, se desplazaba a la siguiente dimensión sin siquiera molestarse por los demás miembros del equipo, así que desechó la idea rápidamente. Entonces pareció que su objetivo era simplemente acabar con Capitán América y Iron Man de cada universo, un asesinato por motivos personales, tal vez. Sin embargo las Tierras donde alguno de los dos no existía o ya había fallecido por cualquier motivo, habían sido ignoradas y permanecido a salvo.

Hasta ahora.

Esto ciertamente agregaba nuevas variables a la ecuación, y derrumbaba cualquier hipótesis anterior sobre los motivos por los cuales se estaban llevando a cabo los asesinatos. La mente de Natasha corría a mil por hora tratando de descifrar el asunto y arrojar una solución al enigma. Steve parecía comprender fuera lo que fuese que pasara en la cabeza de su esposa en ese momento y le dio una apreciativa mirada. Parecía querer decir algo cuando de repente una luz brillante se apoderó de todo y luego _nada_.

—¿Qué? ¿Steve, qué sucede? —Natasha tomó la mano de Steve y se puso de pie rápidamente, levantando la careta frontal del casco que pareció activarse por los sonidos de alarma del edificio. Las luces rojas y el sonido estridente adornaban todo el lugar.

—Estamos bajo ataque, tenemos que salir rápidamente de aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es tan inoportuno de atacarnos en este momento? —Steve permanecía rígido enfrente de Natasha con esa mirada afilada que ella conocía bien, en clara señal de defensa, escudo en mano, listo para atacar y con un sólo objetivo: _protegerla._

Algo andaba mal. Steve se negaba a mirarla fijamente, sus ojos azules enfocados en la puerta del laboratorio.

—¿Dónde está Reed? —dijo Nat, llevándose los dedos a sus sienes por la eminente jaqueca que se avecinaba y preguntándose cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente.

—Está protegiendo a su familia, dijo que permaneciéramos en el laboratorio, es el sitio más seguro

—fue lo único que ofreció Steve, vacilando un poco al final. Era evidente su nerviosismo.

—¿El sitio más seguro? ¡Steve, si estamos bajo ataque debemos ir a ayudar! —señaló Natasha, disgustada por la actitud de Steve de querer mantenerla a salvo por encima de todo, ella no era una chica frágil, también era una súper heroína.

Steve y ella se conocían bien, llevaban más de seis años como pareja y si bien Steve siempre admiraba el coraje de Natasha y la respetaba como una igual, como un Vengador más, nunca parecía romper el viejo hábito de preocuparse de más cuando se trataba de la vida de su esposa.

Natasha estaba a punto de darle su famosa charla a Steve sobre cómo ella se las arreglaba bien sola, cómo nunca necesitó la ayuda de ningún hombre para defenderse; ni antes de conocerlo, ni después de aceptar salir con él por evidente lástima (no importaba lo que Steve dijera, ¿ella enamorada de Capitán América? _Por favor_ ), ni luego de casarse con él también por lástima —el hombre era un desastre sin ella—, ni ahora, ni nunca. Entonces unos gritos desgarradores se escucharon pasillo abajo. Gritos que sonaban como Sue Storm.

─¿Steve, qué nos ataca?

─Está aquí —fue la única respuesta que dio Steve. Éste nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras, pero años de convivencia y conocimiento mutuo les permitían a ambos llenar los espacios silenciosos con comprensión, así que eso fue lo único que Natasha necesitó para juntar

las piezas del rompecabezas y comprender la gravedad del asunto. El asesino. Estaba allí. En la Tierra 3490, su hogar. Ellos dos, el Capitán América y Iron Woman de ese mundo, los blancos.

—Steve creo que debe...

—¡No hay tiempo, Natasha! —le interrumpió Steve en su mejor tono de Capitán América, que tanto ella odiaba. Dándose vuelta para mirarla, Steve tomó delicadamente el rostro de Natasha con sus manos, mirándola con esos dulces ojos azules que debilitaban toda fuerza de voluntad de la castaña—. No hay tiempo para esto, Nat, comprende.

—¡Pero Steve, esto es una amenaza nivel cinco!

—Protegerte es mi prioridad. —En otra ocasión Natasha hubiera apreciado el dulce comentario, pero no permitiría actitud tan egoísta de parte del soldado.

—Debemos detenerlo acá o seguirá asesinando, más gente se verá afectada, miles morirán, cariño.

¿Qué no comprendes? —Natasha se acercó entonces a Steve dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Éste pareció relajarse un poco pero Natasha sabía bien que era difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza al testarudo Steve Rogers. Se necesitó mucho sexo salvaje para convencerlo de que la guerra civil sería una muy mala idea.

Una sonora explosión y más gritos interrumpieron su conversación.

—Perdemos tiempo, debemos movernos.

—Pero... —Antes de que Natasha pudiera terminar la oración, Steve ya estaba arrastrándola pasillo abajo, por las cámaras secretas donde ella sabía bien Reed tenía sus experimentos e inventos más confidenciales.

Llegaron a unas puertas de lo que parecía ser metal reforzado y Natasha estuvo a punto de bromear diciendo que ni si quiera el platillo de Vibranium de Steve podría atravesar tal cosa, cuando éste simplemente se acercó al panel del lado izquierdo, tecleó unos cuantos dígitos y las puertas se deslizaron sin problemas. Natasha levantó una ceja en dirección a Steve. El rubio sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

—Richards me dio acceso a todos los lugares del edificio en caso de una emergencia. —Steve tomó de la mano a Natasha y la condujo hasta lo que parecía ser otro laboratorio, con paredes de vidrio traslúcido que dejaba ver todo su interior, muy parecido al que Natasha solía usar en sus años de soltería.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué más te dio Reed que yo no sepa? Estuviste conmigo en todo momento, ¿desde cuándo eres tan sigiloso? —Natasha observó a Steve dirigirse hasta el fondo de la habitación, donde había lo que parecía una cámara hermética, con puertas de vidrio polarizado.

—Desde que vivo con una Stark que no entiende qué es la privacidad ni espacio personal. — Steve seguía serio y concentrado en su labor (cualquiera que fuese), pero al parecer ya estaba de humor para permitirse bromear un poco.

—¡Divorcio! —dijo Natasha con una amplia sonrisa. Aún cuando el mundo estaba estallando allá fuera, siempre era un buen momento para mofarse de Steve con el tema del divorcio, quien los primeros años de matrimonio pareció tomarse el asunto en serio, siempre inseguro y preocupado de que en verdad Natasha lo dejaría en cualquier momento. Con el pasar del tiempo, cuando Steve llegó a conocerla bien, dejaron de importarle las habladurías de su esposa e incluso tenía guardados papeles de divorcio en toda la torre, listos para legalizar, desafiando a Natasha con firmarlos si se atrevía.

—Firma acá. —Steve se dio la vuelta y sacó de su bolsillo un arrugado papel. Natasha incrédula tomó el documento en sus manos y lo revisó sólo para verificar que efectivamente eran los papeles de divorcio que tanto había visto todos estos años. _Chistoso_.

—¿Cargas esto contigo todo el tiempo? —Natasha no pudo evitar reír de verdad esta vez.

Steve se dirigió de nuevo a los paneles de la cámara, tecleando lo que Natasha pudo distinguir como coordenadas.

—Te repito, vivo con una Stark —dijo Steve sonriendo ampliamente—. Pero te sugiero que lo firmes después de que salve tu metálico trasero, Iron Woman.

Natasha rodó los ojos hastiada. Steve y su actitud de madre sobreprotectora. Vamos, que ella podía salvarse sola.

De repente un golpe estruendoso se escuchó del otro lado de la gran puerta metálica. Ya habían llegado hasta acá.

**_Imposible, ¿sólo les tomó diez minutos derrotar a los cuatro fantásticos?_ **

Otro golpe más fuerte llenó la habitación y lo que parecía ser un metal indestructible se resquebrajó como simples cáscaras de huevo. Éste parecía el momento, pronto se confrontarían cara a cara con el asesino.

Natasha tomó su posición de batalla, lista para hacerle frente a la amenaza, cuando fue jalada por unos fuertes brazos que la empujaron dentro de la cámara hermética. Confundida, Natasha miró a Steve de pie fuera de la habitación, mientras las puertas se sellaban. Aún sin comprender la situación, la castaña boquiabierta vio como Steve tecleaba rápidamente en la computadora cercana y regresaba de frente a ella.

—¿Qué sucede, Steve? ¡Sácame de aquí!

—Esto... esto te mantendrá a salvo, Nat. —Steve tragó con dificultad y Natasha comprendió que lo que fuera que su esposo estaba a punto de decirle la haría enojar—. Esto te permitirá escapar.

—¿Escapar? ¿De qué hablas, Steve? —Iron Woman frunció el ceño con molestia. Los golpes en la puerta se detuvieron, pero la energía del lugar empezó a fallar. _Están hackeando el sistema_ , pensó Natasha—. Steve no hay tiempo para juegos, en menos de dos minutos estarán acá adentro, así que sácame de una maldita vez de aquí. —Natasha intentó en vano romper el vidrio con los guantes metálicos de la armadura, usar los repulsores no sería buena idea en un lugar tan cerrado.

—Basta Natasha, escúchame con atención. —Steve se acercó al vidrio a sólo centímetros de la cara de la castaña, sólo separados por el cristal—: tú leíste los informes, el asesino es muy fuerte, muy listo, conoce nuestras debilidades, sabe cómo acabarnos y no conoce la piedad.

—Es por eso que debemos enfrentarlo y detenerlo —protestó Natasha.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo cariño, debemos detenerlos, pero no podemos solos; necesitamos ayuda. Tú buscarás la ayuda, Nat. La máquina creará un portal en menos de un minuto, el cual te llevará a la Tierra 1610, mejor conocida como Ultimate. —Steve bajó la vista, hablando rápidamente sin pausas—. Encuentra al Reed de ese universo, él te ayudará, es probablemente el más listo de todo el multi-universo conocido. El Capitán América de ese universo está alertado de tu llegada, así que no estarás perdida. Él te ayudará, Natasha, confía en él, son fuertes. Ellos... te mantendrán a salvo.

Natasha estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que Steve acababa de decirle. ¿Escapar? ¿Al universo Ultimate? ¿Ya alguien estaba al tanto de su llegada? ¿Cuándo Steve planeó todo esto sin siquiera consultarle su opinión al respecto?

Mirando con atención el sitio en el que se encontraba encerrada, se percató de lo que realmente era. Una máquina para crear portales inter-dimensionales.

**_Por supuesto, Reed._ **

Míster Fantástico siempre ansioso por la idea de conocer nuevas realidades, explorarlas, tener la posibilidad de jugar al dios entre mundos, no pudo resistir sus ganas de crear máquinas prototipos que permitieran saltar entre universos en cuestión de un pestañeo. Sin embargo la idea no causó tanto furor entre los miembros de los Illuminaties como Richards esperó y lo obligaron a detener el proyecto inmediatamente. Pero aparentemente eso no lo detuvo.

**¿Cierto? _El muy maldito._**

—Steve, ¿qué hay de ti? No mencionaste tu participación en este alocado plan, con el cual déjame decirte de antemano que no estoy de acuerdo. Y en cuanto vea a Reed... —Steve no la dejó finalizar, sólo le dio una dulce sonrisa y se retiró del cristal. Su mirada pronunciando una silenciosa disculpa.

Natasha comprendió cuál era su plan, podía sentir el reactor arc girando más rápido para mantener funcionando su acelerado corazón. Steve no tenía intenciones de irse. Steve se quedaría justo donde estaba tratando de ganar tiempo para su partida.

**_De ninguna maldita manera._ **

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una manada de ultrones. Eran demasiados. Y Steve estaba allí parado, solo.

—¡Steve, vuelve aquí! ¡Entra conmigo y huyamos juntos! ─gritó la castaña angustiada. Sus ojos azules buscando encontrar a los de Steve y hacerlo recapacitar.

Steve pareció no escuchar las súplicas de la chica Stark, o simplemente decidió ignorarla pues se dispusó a pelear contra la horda de ultrones, dando puñetazos certeros que derribaban a los hombres de metal y lanzando su escudo para eliminar a otros cuantos. Natasha sabía que, si bien Steve era extraordinario en el combate mano a mano, no tardaría mucho tiempo en agotarse pues era superado en número y le daba una clara desventaja.

—¡Steve! —La voz ronca de Natasha retumbó en medio de la cámara sellada en un vano intento de hacerlo regresar, de hacerlo entender.

El sonido de estática de la máquina abriendo el portal la distrajo por un momento.

**_50 segundos_ ** **.**

Natasha podía sentir todo su cuerpo tensarse. No dejaría a Steve acá.

—Promételo Nat —exclamó Steve mientras arrancaba el brazo de uno de los droides y pateaba a otro en el pecho—. Promete que salvarás a todos los que puedas. Debes alertarlos. Sólo tú puedes.

**_30 segundos._ **

—Steve, yo... no puedo hacer esto sin ti. —Natasha se sentía al borde de las lágrimas, jamás pensó que la situación se saldría de sus manos. Ella siempre tenía el control, era una chica lista. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para resolver esto.

─Tú puedes cariño, confió en ti. ─Steve, suspirando con evidente cansancio, se tomó un momento para mirar fijamente a su esposa, trasmitiéndole la seguridad que Natasha sabía que no sentía y sonriéndole de la misma manera desde el primer día que la conoció.

Natasha le sonrió de vuelta.

Un gran grupo de ultrones se abalanzó entonces sobre Steve para tratar refrenarlo, sosteniéndolo de sus brazos y piernas. El rubio trataba de quitarse de encima a los robots que insistían en derribarlo y hacerlo soltar el escudo cuando uno de ellos apuntó su arma hacia él, disparándole justo en el pecho. El ataque tomó por sorpresa al soldado, quien no pudo cubrirse a tiempo.

**_10 segundos._ **

Atónita, Natasha vio cómo una gran mancha de sangre se expandía rápidamente por el uniforme de su esposo, quien cayó de rodillas todavía mirándola fijamente y, aún sonriendo, Steve se derrumbó inconsciente al piso.

—¡STEVE! —Natasha, presa del pánico, apuntó los repulsores y disparó justo al panel central de la máquina.

**_3, 2, 1._ **

Ya era demasiado tarde, el portal se abrió con total precisión en ese momento, arrastrándola con fuerza y dejándola con la visión de su esposo desangrándose en el piso.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Natasha aterrizó estrepitosamente de cara contra el pavimento. Sin el casco puesto no evitaría el gran hematoma que seguramente estaría en unos minutos adornando su rostro.

**_¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba?_ **

Aún confundida y mareada creyó estar soñando, o peor aún, ebria.

—JARVIS, ¿posición? —Su voz sonaba rasposa y extraña en sus oídos, trató de levantarse del piso y mirar alrededor. El vértigo la tomó desprevenida y se apoyó rápidamente en la pared. Parecía estar en un sucio callejón. Sí, seguramente ebria y con la armadura puesta.

**_Dios, Steve iba a matarla_ ** **.**

—¿Señor? —La voz de JARVIS sonó confundida en su auricular.

—¡JARVIS, posición! —exigió Natasha ignorando la pregunta, ¿Qué le pasaba a JARVIS? Ella definitivamente necesitaba volver a la torre antes de que Steve despertara.

—Me temo que usted no está autorizada para darme órdenes, señorita. No se cómo tuvo acceso a mis sistemas o la armadura, pero debo informarle al señor Stark que...

─¿Pero de que hablas? Yo... –Los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace tan sólo unos minutos golpearon a Natasha repentinamente. Ella y Reed trabajando hasta el cansancio, su extraño desmayo, la huida, los ultrones. Steve luchando. Steve bañado en sangre.

Natasha empezó a hiperventilar. No era un sueño. No estaba ebria. _Dios_ , ella había viajado por el portal, éste no era su hogar.

_Steve_. Steve estaba muerto.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Natasha tratando de ignorar el gran dolor en su pecho.

JARVIS pareció dudar un momento, seguramente pensando en si responder su pregunta o no, éste era el JARVIS de alguien más al parecer.

—Nueva York, Tierra 616 —finalmente dijo la perspicaz I.A.

¿Tierra 616?

**_Oh no._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edificio Baxter: Es donde operan los 4 fantasticos.  
> Namor: El aquaman de Marvel.  
> Illuminaties: Es un grupo de superhéroes que secretamente se encargan de los problemas más grandes en el marvel universo.


	4. Earth 3490- Steve's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Aclaratorias:  
> Me he tomado el atrevimiento de decir que hay universos más fuerte que otros, lo cual no es cierto, al menos no es canon

—Creo que debemos hablar... a solas —susurró Reed mientras caminaba al lado de Steve, dejándole una taza de café caliente en las manos.

El súper soldado tomó la taza, frunciendo el ceño y asintió. Luego miró con cautela en dirección adonde se encontraba Natasha, muy concentrada en la pantalla. La pobre chica llevaba trabajando junto a Reed dos días sin descanso.

**_Y por Dios, aún llevaba la armadura puesta, seguro ya apestaba dentro del traje._ **

Era por esta razón que Steve nunca se separaba de ella mucho tiempo. Aún cuando sabía bien que en estas ocasiones su presencia no era indispensable, ni siquiera requerida. Después de todo Natasha era el cerebro y él simplemente los puños. Un gran equipo y todo eso.

Sin embargo, Steve también conocía bien a Nat, quien era tan apasionada con su trabajo, siempre tan concentrada en el proyecto de turno que podía perderse en sí misma durante días, y las duchas, siestas o comidas no estaban regularmente en su itinerario, por lo que Steve se hacía cargo de ella cual niñera.

Esto ciertamente no le molestaba, él amaba ver a Natasha trabajar. Bueno, él realmente amaba todo de ella. Sus gestos al trabajar, sus ojos azules brillando con emoción siempre que una idea nueva rondaba por su cabeza, sus delgados pero firmes brazos trabajando con la llave inglesa, el aceite de motor sobre su piel bronceada... Uff.

Bueno, sí, Steve se excitaba un poco con todo eso y tenía que admitir que varias veces terminó tumbando a la castaña sobre el escritorio del laboratorio porque no podía soportar su dolorida erección. No era que a Nat le importará la interrupción, Steve sabía que ella secretamente disfrutaba provocarlo.

Pero esta vez no había tiempo para juegos, ni miradas seductoras. El asunto era serio. Un asesino multidimensional estaba causando estragos aquí y allá. Nada más y nada menos que asesinando a las versiones de Steve y Nat en otras realidades.

Natasha llevaba dos semanas sin pensar en otra cosa, no desde que había descubierto el patrón del asesino. Nat estaba tan preocupada que a duras penas y le dirigía la palabra a Steve o cualquier otro vengador. Es por eso que fue él mismo quien aconsejó monitorear la situación con ayuda de Reed. Dos súper cabezas piensan mejor que una después de todo.

Steve pasó su mano por su rostro en señal de cansancio, tampoco había dormido mucho desde entonces. Pero esto... esto era peligroso. No se podía mentir a sí mismo, una a una las tierras alternas iban siendo atacadas y hasta ahora nada había podido detener al asesino.

**_¿Por qué?_ **

Steve no era tonto y sabía bien que el cruel destino que sufrieron sus otras versiones muy pronto tocaría su puerta. Necesitaban estar preparados. Nadie tocaría a Nat, no mientras él viviera.

El mensaje del T’challa de la Tierra 2108 no hizo más que acrecentar sus dudas y temores. Otro Steve caído.

Esto cambiaba todo. Cualquier motivo por el cual estaban ocurriendo los asesinatos era más complejo de lo que ellos habían esperado y lo que era peor, ahora no tenían ninguna pista de cuál podría ser la razón.

Steve observó a Natasha a su lado, el cabello alborotado, con la mirada perdida y seguramente los engranajes en su cabeza moviéndose sin control. Él estaba a punto de aligerar un poco el ambiente al sugerirle que tomara una ducha y tal vez comiera un poco; tanto café la mataría y él bromearía con huir con la fortuna Stark o algo así.

Pero en un rápido movimiento Reed apuntó lo que parecía un pequeño láser hacia Natasha y ésta cayó en el suelo desmayada.

─¡¿Pero qué sucede contigo?! ─Steve se agachó, alterado, a cerciorarse de que su esposa no se hubiera abierto el cráneo al golpearse en la caída.

─Lo siento, Steve, era necesario. Natasha y tú siempre están tan… juntos ─ofreció Reed encogiéndose de hombros─. No tenemos tiempo y de verdad necesito hablar contigo a solas. No te preocupes, sólo es un inmovilizador temporal, se despertará en unos cuarenta y cinco minutos o

menos.

Steve le lanzó una mirada de reproche pero trató de calmarse, si Richard necesitaba hablar con él a solas tan insistentemente debía ser algo muy serio, y más si no involucraba a Natasha en la conversación.

─De acuerdo, sólo déjame ponerla en...

─No, déjala allí.

─¿Estás demente? ─Steve rodó los ojos por la insensibilidad de Reed; el tipo era todo racional, de verdad que Sue estaba loca por casarse con él─. No dejaré a mi esposa tirada en el sucio y frío piso de tu laboratorio sólo porque tú tienes prisa, ¿de acuerdo?

─Viene hacia acá, Cap ─soltó sin más preámbulos Míster Fantástico, con sus ojos reflejando la seriedad de sus palabras. Steve dejó finalmente a Natasha en el piso y se levantó estrepitosamente para acercarse a Reed.

─¿Quién? ¿Quién viene?

─Tú sabes bien quién. ─Reed miró a Steve con aflicción y luego dirigió su mirada a Iron Woman tirada en el suelo─. El mensaje de T’challa dice que el asesino… que él descubrió lo que Natasha está haciendo, lo que ella sabe… La eliminará, Steve. ─Reed entonces le facilitó una tablet donde aparecía la clara letra de Black Panther en una rápida nota.

**« _El asesino sabe de Natasha Stark. Su próximo objetivo es la Tierra 3490_ », se leía claramente _._**

Steve estaba a punto de vomitar la comida que su estómago realmente no tenía. Él sabía que todo esto caería sobre ellos en algún momento, más si el objetivo del extraño individuo era eliminar a cada versión de ellos; pero nunca pensó que sería en estas circunstancias y tan pronto. Iron Woman, quien estaba monitoreando de cerca la situación y alertando cuidadosamente a los demás universos sobre esto, se había convertido en un blanco fácil.

Él aún no estaba listo. Ellos ciertamente no estaban listos.

**_Maldita sea._ **

Tragando en seco, Steve procedió:

─¿Qué debemos hacer? Sabes que no dejaré que muera, tenemos que sacarla de acá, Reed. No importa lo que pasé conmigo, sólo… Sólo sácala de acá. ─Steve estaba a punto de arrodillarse e implorar si era necesario. Natasha lo era todo para él, no sólo su amiga, su esposa, su familia. Fue

ella quien le dio un lugar en este nuevo y complicado mundo para el viejo soldado, una misión, un hogar y amigos en los cuales confiar con su vida.

Tocarían a Natasha sobre su cadáver.

─Sabía que dirías eso. ─Reed le dirigió una triste sonrisa─, es por eso que desde hace diez horas aproximadamente, ideé un plan de escape hacia otro universo, para ambos.

**_Gracias a todos los dioses del cielo,_ ** **pensó Steve cerrando los ojos con alivio.**

Eso podía funcionar, un escape para ambos. Estarían lejos de aquí, donde tal vez pudieran ganar más apoyo y algo más de tiempo para resolver esto.

─Espera… Otro universo, Reed. ─Steve suspiró cansado─. Creo que todos te dejamos claro que no hicieras esa estúpida máquina inter-dimensional.

─¿Desde cuándo hago lo que ustedes dicen? En serio, Steve, ni siquiera Natasha hace lo que tú dices. ─Steve estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Reed tenía la razón, así que cerró la boca y lo dejó continuar─. Además, esa estúpida máquina es la que permitirá que ustedes dos salgan de acá.

─Reed señaló a Natasha que yacía inconsciente en el suelo─. Ustedes también son mis amigos, me preocupo por los dos.

─De acuerdo... gracias. ─Steve podría besar a Reed en este momento, de verdad. Ésta era una buena idea, una en la cual él no había pensado.

─Okay, ven conmigo. ─Reed se acercó a la pantalla principal en el centro del laboratorio. Luego se estiró sin problemas cual goma hacia el otro lado de la habitación para hacer un par de ajustes y continuó─. Como bien sabes, Nat y yo hemos estado contactando con las tierras que han sido afectadas, recolectando datos aquí y allá. ─Steve se paró al lado de Richards, cruzando los brazos y asintió.

─Sí, lo sé, monitoreo constante. He estado acá, ¿recuerdas?

─Sí, como sea. El punto es que Nat también alertó a unas cuantas tierras más, las que podrían ser las siguientes en recibir un ataque. Nada profundo, ya sabes, sólo un: _“Hola,¿saben? Un maníaco asesino podría ir a visitarlos pronto, escondan a su Capitán América y Iron Man y permanezcan alerta. Con cariño, Tierra 3490”._ ─Reed regresó a su estado no-elástico y se posó al lado de Steve señalando uno de los monitores─: Yo por mi parte me tomé el atrevimiento de ir más allá, sospechaba que lo que hacíamos sería descubierto por el asesino muy pronto y contacté con mi yo de otra tierra.

─¿Cuál tierra? ─preguntó curioso el rubio, entendiendo ahora por qué Reed no incluyó a Nat en el plan; Steve sabía de antemano que ella no aprobaría esto. Joder, liar con las realidades alternas era casi tan malo como los viajes en el tiempo.

¿Contactar a alguna versión inter-dimensional?

**_Jodidamente malo._ **

─Tierra 1610 ─respondió Reed mientras ampliaba un holograma con las características de dicha tierra─. Aunque se llaman a sí mismos Ultimates. Es una de las tierras más poderosas. Los cuatro fantásticos de esa dimensión son jóvenes, _¡oh!_ , deberías verme. Quiero decir, su Reed es ciertamente muy...

─Al grano Richards ─le interrumpió Steve─. Natasha despertará en cualquier momento.

─Oh, cierto. ─Reed concentró nuevamente su atención en el holograma─. Bueno, el punto es que hablé secretamente con el Reed de 1610, le di un informe detallado de todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora y también le pedí que informara al Steve Rogers de su universo. Fue él quien sugirió el escape, además los recibirán con gusto ─dijo Reed con una sonrisa en su rostro, claramente diciendo: _¿Lo ves? Soy muy listo, tengo todo bajo control._

El rubio se llevó una mano a los labios analizando toda posibilidad. La verdad era que Steve desconocía mucho sobre sus versiones alternas y los detalles de cualquier otra tierra, él compartía la opinión de Natasha de involucrarse lo menos posible con ellos. Después de todo, nunca eran necesarias tales incursiones; era como violar la soberanía de un país extranjero. Pero esto era una emergencia y ellos claramente necesitaban la ayuda. Aunque algo rondaba por su mente.

─Espera un segundo, ¿por qué no contactaste directamente con la Tierra 616? ¿Qué no son ellos el universo más poderoso conocido?

─Uhm, bueno, verás... El Steve del Ultimate tiene algo en común contigo ─respondió vagamente Reed, esquivando la mirada de Steve. _Okay, eso es extraño_ , pensó el rubio─. Pensé que así no tendrían ningún conflicto, ya sabes; dos Capitanes América y dos Stark compartiendo el mismo aire... ¡Que Dios se apiade de ellos! ─bromeó Reed.

Steve pensó que eso no era el fondo del asunto, pero hizo caso omiso pensando que la explicación de Míster Fantástico era suficiente.

─De acuerdo... ¿entonces?

─Bien, entonces aprovecharemos que… ─Reed observó su reloj─, nos quedan exactamente 20 minutos más antes de que Natasha despierte. Iré allá atrás y haré los ajustes necesarios. Tú mientras puedes contactarte con ellos, ya sabes. Hacer el primer contacto amistoso ─finalizó Reed estirando sus dedos y tecleando rápidamente algo en los hologramas que flotaban frente a él.

─¿Quieres decir, ahora? ─Steve preguntó sorprendido. Esto iba rápido. ¿Qué ni siquiera podría empacar su cepillo de dientes?

─Sí, ahora Cap. Cuanto antes salgan de aquí, mejor.

─¿Cómo le explicaré esto a Natasha? Sabes que no estará de acuerdo con esto.

─Bien, si es necesario noquearla de nuevo, lo haré ─respondió Reed con calma, continuando con su labor e ignorando olímpicamente la cara de disgusto de Steve.

─No será necesario, trataré de...

Un rostro conocido apareció sin previo aviso en la pantalla holográfica frente a ellos.

─¿Reed Richards? ─dijo el sujeto.

Steve parpadeó sorprendido hacia la persona en el monitor, quien lo miraba estoicamente; corte militar, cabello rubio, de pómulos sobresalientes y vestido con el uniforme militar de SHIELD. Era como verse en un espejo surrealista. Este Steve podría ser perfectamente su copia. Tan iguales, pero de alguna manera, tan diferentes. Ultimate Steve hacía parecer a 3490 Steve un escuálido remedo de súper soldado. Steve estaba seguro que este hombre hacía temblar a todos a su alrededor.

**_Por Dios santo._ **

─Capitán Rogers ─saludó Reed mirando entre el rubio parado a su lado y el soldado del holograma, claramente sacando diferencias entre ellos.

─No esperaba su llamada tan pronto, a decir verdad. ─Ult Steve levantó una ceja en dirección a su otra versión, pero no le dio mayor importancia al hecho de estar viéndose a sí mismo en una realidad alterna.

─Las cosas avanzaron más rápido de lo esperado. El Cap, acá presente, discutirá contigo los detalles faltantes. Si me disculpan, yo debo ir a asegurarme de que no vuelen en pedazos cuando atraviesen el portal. ─Reed ondeó una mano en dirección a Steve, indicándole que prosiguiera con la conversación mientras él se disponía a retirarse de la habitación bajando por el pasillo.

Steve se sintió extrañamente nervioso cuando Reed abandonó la habitación, dejándolo solo con una Natasha inconsciente en el piso y un intimidante Ultimate Steve Rogers esperándolo en la pantalla.

─¿Y bien? ─preguntó con un sonoro suspiro el soldado del holograma.

─Ah, bueno... el plan es simple… ─comenzó Steve tratando de secar sus manos sudadas. ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con él? ¿Por qué este sujeto lo intimidaba tanto? ¿Qué acaso no era él mismo? Hoy era una día tan extraño─. Iremos en cuanto Reed tenga la máquina lista y Natasha despierte, entonces...

─¿Natasha? ─preguntó confundido el rubio.

─Sí, Natasha Stark, Iron Woman ─ofreció Steve recordando que, al parecer, la versión más habitual de Natasha en cada dimensión era un sujeto llamado Anthony─. Tal vez en tu mundo sea conocida como Tony.

Ult Steve, al escuchar el nombre del aludido, sonrió dulcemente sólo por unos cuantos segundos, tan rápidamente que Steve pensó que tal vez había imaginado el gesto en su cabeza.

─Así que… ¿ustedes están juntos? ─A 3490 Steve no se le pasó por alto que la pregunta fue formulada con cuidado, _¿qué acaso era sorprendente que estuviera con Natasha?_

─Sí, es mi esposa desde hace más de seis años. Es una larga historia. ─Steve sonrió tontamente al recordar las peculiares circunstancias de su relación con Nat y luego su aún más extravagante boda─. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

─No es nada, sólo... es curioso. ─El Steve holográfico llevó sus dedos al frente tocando suavemente sus labios. _Oh, al parecer ésta era una manía que tenían en común los Steves_ , pensó el rubio.

─¿Qué es curioso? ─preguntó Steve ahora muy extrañado, ya que ésta era la reacción que algunos solían tener los primeros años de su relación con Natasha, porque Steve era realista; Nat era una mujer despampanante, podía tener a cualquiera. Pero lo eligió a él. Se casó con él y Steve sabía que el amor de Natasha era real.

**_Así que... ¿qué mierdas?_ **

─No se preocupe Capitán. Los mantendremos a salvo acá y Reed ya está tramando un plan en esa loca cabeza suya, así que creo que estaremos bien por el momento. Nos cuidaremos las espaldas mutuamente. ─respondió Ult Steve muy serio, claramente ignorando la pregunta de su otra versión.

3490 Steve sintió cómo el peso del gran elefante que pareció alojarse en su pecho al recibir la noticia de que el asesino estaba ahora cazando a su esposa, se iba. Debía aceptarlo, su otra versión era tan imponente y seguro de sí mismo que Steve estaba convencido de que su promesa de mantenerlos a salvo era muy real. Y era realmente lo único que le importaba saber en estos momentos.

─Uhm, ¿qué hay de Tony? ¿Está él al tanto de todo esto? ─se atrevió a preguntar, sintiéndose culpable nuevamente de estar tramando todo esto sin siquiera pedir la opinión de Natasha. Ésta no era la manera en la que ellos solían trabajar. Eran un equipo, pero protegerla era más importante.

Steve notó sorprendido cómo su versión Ultimate hacía nuevamente esa expresión dulce al escuchar el nombre del tal Tony.

─Sí, Tony lo sabe. Nunca se le puede ocultar nada a ese hombre, es un dolor en el trasero. ─Ult Steve puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que indicaba claramente que Tony no le era molesto para nada.

─Oh, de acuerdo. Suena mucho como a alguien que conozco y asumo que tal vez está preocupado, Natasha está muy angustiada. Ella, bueno… ─Steve dirigió su mirada a su esposa tirada en el frío suelo. _Dios mío, Nat lo mataría cuando despertara adolorida_ ─, ella teme por la seguridad de todos ─aclaró Steve.

Ult Steve asintió con la cabeza, sopesando las palabras del soldado.

─No se preocupe, Capitán. ─La voz de este Steve sonaba grave y segura. Su ceño estaba fruncido─; Puedo asegurarle que _m i_ Tony está bastante seguro justo donde está ─finalizó acentuando las palabras.

3490 Steve lo observó impasible por unos momentos, antes de percatarse del peso de la declaración del otro hombre.

**_¿Su Tony? ¿SU Tony? Oh._ **

Steve dirigió su mirada a Natasha nuevamente, malditamente seguro de que estaba sonrojado cual adolescente. Este hombre justo aquí, su yo de otro universo alterno, le acababa de decir sin pudor alguno que era gay, y no sólo eso, sino que de alguna manera terminó también con la versión masculina de Natasha. No era que Steve fuera una persona homofóbica, claro que no; es sólo que la dura mirada que su otro yo le ofreció después de sus palabras lo hicieron vacilar y por poco decir algo estúpido que seguramente terminaría arruinando todo, y bueno... Algo le decía que un Ultimate Steve enojado era alguien de temer.

Steve recordó entonces las palabras de Reed: «Ustedes tienen algo en común», así que se trataba de eso. Él y Ult Steve tenían en común su profundo amor por Tony (Natasha, en su caso). Eso cambiaba todo, y Steve se sintió nuevamente en su territorio. Él podía confiar en este hombre, no eran tan distintos después de todo.

─¿Algún problema, soldado? ─preguntó rudamente el Steve en el monitor, al parecer tomando su silencio como una mala señal.

─Oh no, para nada, lo siento. Es sólo que Reed dijo que teníamos algo en común y no pensé que fuera esto, la verdad. ─Steve sonrió con simpatía. Sonrisa que el Capitán Rogers no compartió.

─Bien, entonces nos veremos pronto, 3490 Steve Rogers. ─Sin dar mayor explicación, la imagen del soldado desapareció del holograma y dejó a un confundido Steve parado en la habitación sin mucho más por hacer.

Bueno, al menos eso salió bien, ¿no? Tenían adónde ir y fuertes aliados. Las cosas estarían mejor ahora. Satisfecho, Steve se dispuso a levantar a Natasha del suelo, pronto despertaría o si no Reed estaría en serios problemas.

Una explosión azotó en lo que Steve suponía era la sala oeste del edificio.

─JARVIS, modo centinela ─le ordenó alarmado Steve a la I.A. Ésta rápidamente siguió las órdenes del rubio, cerrando el casco de la armadura de Natasha de inmediato.

Reed apareció rápidamente en la sala, mirando confuso de un lado a otro. Las alarmas sonaban ruidosamente por todo el lugar.

─HERBIE, ¿es Johnny explotando la televisión de nuevo? ─preguntó Richards a la I.A del edificio Baxter.

─Me temó que estamos bajo ataque, señor. ─Steve y Reed compartieron la misma expresión de estupor. Todo se estaba moviendo muy rápido.

─Iré por mi familia. ─Reed miró a Steve confundido, como si realmente no supiera qué hacer en estos momentos. Ellos no estaban preparados para la situación real─. Tú ve al laboratorio del fondo, puerta metálica a la derecha, la cámara blindada del fondo. ─Reed se movía nerviosamente hacia la entrada del laboratorio sin detener sus indicaciones. Steve seguía sus pasos─. HERBIE, dale a Steve las coordenadas que necesita y acceso a todo el lugar. Explícale además el funcionamiento del portal de forma breve. ─Míster Fantástico se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a correr rápidamente hacia su familia en peligro. Steve comprendía bien el sentimiento de angustia.

Antes de salir, Steve tomó del brazo a Reed, capturando su atención.

─Reed, escucha… Gracias. Por arreglar todo esto por nosotros. ─Richards, sin mirar a Steve, dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

─Steve, no tuve mucho tiempo para hacer los ajustes necesarios, hay un margen de error en la máquina. ─Steve le miró confundido, así que cambió su explicación─. La máquina necesita un poco de tiempo para abrir el portal, unos tres minutos máximo, no estoy seguro. Haré tiempo para que puedan escapar, pero mi familia… mi familia es mi prioridad también. ─Reed agachó la mirada, parecía avergonzado en pronunciar las palabras, pero Steve captó bien el mensaje: Reed

intentaría frenar la amenaza, pero no lo suficiente si esto significaba la seguridad de los cuatros fantásticos y sus hijos.

─No te preocupes, bastará, ─ Le aseguró Steve.

Con una última mirada y un _“buena suerte”_ por parte de Reed, las puertas se deslizaron y Steve terminó nuevamente solo con Natasha en el laboratorio. El Capitán América tomó un profundo respiro, sostuvo el escudo de su espalda y se arrodilló frente a la castaña.

**_Aquí vamos,_ ** **pensó.**

─¡Nat, despierta!

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Para ser sinceros, a Steve le tomaron unos cuantos segundos después de la tercera explosión para darse cuenta de que el plan de escape tal vez, y sólo tal vez, se había ido a la mierda.

No lo lograrían, al menos no él.

El profundo dolor en su pecho era una prueba fehaciente de ello.

Lo último que 3490 Steve Rogers vio, fue la figura de Natasha aún en la cámara hermética, siendo arrastrada por un portal detrás de ella mientras él caía sobre lo que suponía era su propia sangre.

**_Lo logró_ ** **, pensó.**

Natasha estaría a salvo, y él… Él podía morir en paz.


	5. Welcome to 616

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas aclaratorias. Tierra 616.
> 
> -Tony tiene los ojos azules, y es mucho más alto y fornido que el de mcu. De hecho hay una persona que se parece muchisimo; David Gandy
> 
> -Él mejor amigo de Steve en los comics es Tony, Bucky es como su hermano.
> 
> -Para este capitulo me inspiré en Marvel Now, Avengers Vol 5.

**_“Empezó con dos hombres, uno era vida (Steve) y el otro era muerte (Tony)”_ **

**_Avengers Vol 5. #29._ **

Tony probó el sabor metálico de la sangre escurriendo por su nariz.

Trató de incorporarse, pero el segundo golpe dio justo en su quijada, haciéndolo retrocede y escupir. _Allí va otro diente,_ pensó.

Decidido a no dejarse vencer, se levantó y lanzó disparos con lo que quedaba de sus repulsores. Pero claro, el hijo de puta lo esquivó con facilidad.

Tony odiaba admitirlo, pero le estaban dando una paliza.

Una paliza que a su juicio ni siquiera merecía. Una paliza de parte de su mejor aliado. O el que solía serlo, considerando todas las cosas.

—¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor? _Amigo._ —Steve escupió las palabras con ira contenida, parado a unos metros frente a él.

Tony le ofreció una amplia sonrisa con sus dientes manchados de sangre. Steve, vestido con su uniforme de Capitán América, sostenía el escudo con los emblemáticos colores y fruncía el ceño con disgusto, esperando el ataque.

—Déjame pensar... —Tony fingió tomarse un momento para analizar la pregunta—. ¡Ah, sí! Digo que te vayas a la mierda, _Steve_ —concluyó el pelinegro, colocándose finalmente de pie y preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

El aludido miró a Tony con una mezcla de furia y decepción en sus ojos azules que hizo a Iron Man tragar con dificultad. No podía negarlo; esto, contrario a lo que Steve podría pensar, le dolía.

A Tony le importaba.

—Tú lo pediste. —Steve se arrojó sin previo aviso sobre Tony, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer nuevamente contra el asfalto y los restos de concreto que se desplomaron de la Torre de los Vengadores.

Tony estaba a punto de aprovechar la cercanía para volarle la puta cara a Steve y acabar con esto una buena vez, pero Steve fue más rápido y arrancó sin compasión lo que quedaba del repulsor izquierdo.

**_Perfecto Steve, eso no vale millones, muchas gracias._ **

—¡Me has usado todo este tiempo, Tony! Tú lo sabías… —Tony le miró fijamente sin decir nada, ambas miradas azules enfrentadas.

Steve estaba enfadado, mucho esta vez. Tony se preguntó cómo es que todo terminó así, cómo es que siempre las cosas terminaban así con Steve. Aunque para ser honestos, si pensaba en el número de veces que esto había sucedido, no debería sorprenderle ya este tipo de confrontaciones. Pero la verdad era que lo hacía.

Discutir con Steve nunca era fácil, al menos no para Tony, quien siempre trataba de hacerle entender, de hacerle escuchar. Pero Steve nunca entendía, nunca escuchaba.

Esto era como la maldita guerra civil, otra vez.

Esta vez todo comenzó dos meses atrás, en la reunión de emergencia de los Illuminaties. El grupo estaba conformado por Reed, Namor, T’challa, Black Bolt, Doctor Strange, Tony y Steve. Ellos se encargaban de tratar los asuntos más delicados en todo el multi-universo, tomar las decisiones difíciles cuando nadie más podía. Rupturas espacio-tiempo, tierras muriendo, incursiones no autorizadas, amenazas. Lo típico.

En esta ocasión el tema en cuestión eran pequeñas anomalías que poco a poco se hacían más frecuentes dentro de las realidades conocidas. Al parecer lo que antes pareció una casualidad ahora gritaba _peligro_ en el tono más alto. El hecho era demasiado recurrente para dejarlo pasar.

—¿Asesinatos? —preguntó incrédulo Steve, quien yacía sentado con el resto del equipo en la gran mesa de la sala de reuniones en el laboratorio de Reed.

—Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que lo son, Capitán. —Múltiples hologramas se elevaban en el centro de la mesa, mostrando datos recolectados de otras dimensiones mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza, cada uno analizando la declaración en completo silencio.

—¿Quién podría? —Stephen dirigió una mirada a Namor, quien se encogió de hombros susurrando: « _no soy yo esta vez»._

—Aún no lo sé con certeza, no he profundizado en el tema. Pensé al principio que se debía a cambios naturales, el libre albedrio de cada línea temporal haciendo de las suyas, pero luego...

—Notaste un patrón en las muertes, ¿no? —Tony finalizó la explicación de Reed, mirando a un holograma en especial, uno que al parecer tenía titulares de noticias de otras tierras.

—¿Un patrón en las muertes? —repitió cauteloso Namor, soltando un sonoro suspiro. — Díganme que no están eliminando mutantes, no de nuevo.

—Pues para tu alivió, hombre pez, ese no parece el caso —bromeó Tony, aún sin despegar la vista de la información frente a él.

—¿Entonces? Sé claro, Reed. —pidió finalmente Steve, buscando en la mirada de Tony algo que le diera una pista de lo que estaba pasando.

Reed dio un vistazo a cada uno de los presentes y pensó en la mejor manera de soltar tal noticia. Él creía firmemente que esto era bastante grave, no representaba sólo un peligro propiamente para la Tierra 616, los mutantes, Vengadores o inhumanos, sino para toda la estabilidad del multi- universo.

—Se trata de nosotros, Steve —respondió sin más preámbulos Tony, sus ojos azules enfocados ahora en el ceño fruncido del rubio—. Nos están asesinado a nosotros, bueno; a nuestras versiones de otras tierras.—Tony elevó su mano y amplió lo que parecían fotografías, no muy claras, pero mostraba cadáveres. Las imágenes eran atroces y Steve no pudo evitar desviar la vista.

—Dios… —susurró Stephen, acercándose un poco más para detallar las fotografías de los cuerpos sin vida.

—Gracias por tu sutileza, Tony. Esperaba poder explicarlo mejor. —Reed rodó los ojos con hastío.

—Qué puedo decir, no soy un hombre muy paciente. —Tony se encogió de hombros, reacomodándose en su asiento—. Además no veo por qué tanto alboroto. Si mis otras versiones se parecen tanto al original, es decir yo, puedo decir con certeza que buscar el asesino es una gran pérdida de tiempo, la lista de personas que querrían asesinarme es bastante larga. —Tony rió por debajo, pero nadie compartió la diversión en su comentario. Steve lo miró con desaprobación, hecho que no pasó por alto el pelinegro.

─¿Qué? Vamos, Steve, tú mismo tienes mil razones.

─Sé amable, Tony. Ya hemos hablado de esto —siseó Steve, su tono de voz firme, advirtiéndole a Tony que parara.

─Vamos, sabes que me apuñalarías dormido —continuó Tony, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia—. ¿Tú no lo crees, doc? —Tony se dio la vuelta, dirigiendo la pregunta a un impasible Stephen sentado al lado de él.

─Preferiría no involucrarme en sus discusiones banales, gracias Anthony —ofreció el hechicero.

—Pues entiendo por qué alguien querría asesinar a Rogers, ¿pero a Stark? —interrumpió Namor. Tony no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Disculpa? —Steve preguntó sin aliento, luciendo completamente confundido.

—Sabes bien que eres un imbécil. —El rey de Atlantis se encogió de hombros, dándole poca importancia al comentario. Tony rió más fuerte y Steve apretó los labios en una delgada línea.

—Y tú no sabes nada de eso, ¿cierto Namor? —dijo secamente T’challa, de pie al otro lado de la habitación. El wakandiano se negaba rotundamente a estar cerca del mutante.

Los alaridos y las réplicas no se hicieron esperar, cada uno hablando de algo completamente diferente, olvidando el tema en cuestión.

—Perfecto, aquí vamos de nuevo. —Reed posó una mano en su frente, tratando de ignorar los gritos y la pelea que se avecinaba.

Era por esta razón que este estúpido equipo no funcionaba. Demasiados conflictos entre los miembros.

Black Bolt, quien había permanecido en silencio durante toda la discusión por evidentes razones, se puso de pie y palmeó la mesa con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos. El rey de los inhumanos le lanzó una afilada mirada al grupo y con la calma de siempre regresó a su asiento sin emitir sonido alguno. El sujeto no podía hablar, pero el mensaje les llego fuerte y claro a todos:

**« _Pongan sus culos a trabajar por qué tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.»_**

Todos volvieron a sus asientos a excepción de Black Panther, quien permaneció recostado en su esquina favorita. Aclarándose la garganta para retomar la conversación que realmente importaba, Reed prosiguió con la explicación.

— Bien, los asesinatos como verán son únicamente de las versiones de Steve y Tony a través del multi-universo. Estos homicidios se han dado en circunstancias peculiares; casi misma hora, mismo lugar. Es decir, el homicida se ha encargado de que ambos sean conscientes de la muerte del otro, lo cual si me permiten señalar, lo hace un crimen personal: quiere infligir el mayor dolor emocional posible. —Reed dirigió su mirada entre Steve y Tony. A estos parecían no afectarles dichas palabras; ninguno parecían no comprender la indirecta de Míster Fantástico. Éste negó con la cabeza, mordiendo su labio inferior.

**_Estos idiotas_ ** **.**

—Creo que es un poco apresurado decir tal cosa, ¿qué hay de los Vengadores? Tal vez simplemente quiere sacarlos del camino. Sin Steve y Tony, las cosas se descontrolarían un poco, — señaló Stephen suavizando un poco la afirmación, no queriendo aumentar el ego de ambos líderes. Él sabía bien que sin el Capitán y Tony, las cosas se irían rápidamente al demonio.

—Es lo extraño de todo el asunto: los únicos blancos parecen ser ellos dos —replicó Reed—, pero no por ello deja de ser algo peligroso.

—Qué puedo decir, somos bastante indispensables —bromeó Tony. Steve puso los ojos en blanco.

Ignorando el comentario de Iron Man, Strange agregó:

—¿Tal vez el motivo se deba a que alguien quiere conquistar las tierras? Generar cambios bruscos en el multi-universo puede generar la muerte temprana de alguna realidad.

—Es una posibilidad —concordó T’challa—; suena bastante lógico querer hacer ver estar muertes como un crimen personal, cuando en realidad su objetivo es desviar la atención de lo que realmente está buscando.

—Si ese fuera el caso, el responsable no está haciendo alarde de esto con seguridad. Los asesinatos se han llevado a cabo en dimensiones alejadas, y sólo parecen ser hechos aislados sin conexión alguna. Fueron crímenes muy cautelosos: es como opera un asesino serial —informó Reed.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —empezó Namor ya hartándose. Esta discusión no iba a ningún lado —. Supongamos que el homicida quiere conquistar tierras desestabilizando las líneas temporales. Por lo que parece no ha hecho incursiones en los universos más poderosos aún, pero tampoco quiere decir que esto no nos afecte. El multi-universo es delicado, podría morir. Necesitamos soluciones, Reed.

—Concuerdo con Namor, Reed —habló Stephen—. Podremos averiguar el fondo de esto después, pero por lo pronto creo que necesitamos un plan de ataque. Me gusta estar vivo, para ser honestos.

—Me ofende que creas que alguien puede siquiera llegar a vencernos. ¿De verdad, Strange? — Tony llevó una mano a su pecho fingiendo dolor.

—Es mejor estar precavidos. —Stephen sonrió un poco.

—Bueno… de hecho sí. —Reed llevó una mano a su nuca distraídamente mientras desviaba la mirada. Tony conocía bien el gesto.

**_Oh Oh._ **

—Como sabrán, cuando las líneas temporales son alteradas, estos eventos pueden desencadenar incursiones entre realidades alternas, colapsos en las dimensiones, anomalías e incluso muertes de universos completos. —Reed tragó débilmente, tratando de encontrar las palabras—. Pero podemos proteger nuestra tierra… usando las gemas del infinito.

Tony cerró los ojos con calma, contando los segundos para lo que —estaba seguro— pasaría. Él conocía bien a Steve. Demasiado bien para su gusto.

—No apoyo esta idea, Reed. —Steve se puso de pie, mirando duramente a Richards. Reed suspiró y trato de defender su punto.

—Nos dará una ventaja, Steve. Nos permitirá tener un poder ilimitado para enfrentarnos lo que sea que esté pasando, cualquier consecuencia que esto traiga...

—Pienso que deberíamos enfocarnos en captura al asesino y detener esta matanza antes de irnos por la solución más drástica y arriesgada —replicó el soldado.

—Eso nos tomaría una enorme cantidad de esfuerzo y tiempo —respondió T’challa—. Además, no debemos incursionar en las otras tierras a nuestro antojo sólo por cuestiones morales.

**_Grave error, T’challa,_ ** **pensó Tony aún en silencio en su asiento.**

—¿Cuestiones morales? —refutó Steve, subiendo el tono de voz. Tony sabía bien que el rubio perdería pronto la paciencia—. ¿Te parece bastante justo hacer caso omiso a lo que está ocurriendo con la vida de otros seres humanos, aún cuando puedes hacer algo? No haré la vista gorda a esto, no me quedaré aquí sentado a esperar que el multi-universo colapse y usar las gemas para proteger nuestro pellejo.

—¡Dios _,_ siempre eres tan dramático! —Namor se levantó furioso de su asiento—. Intentamos hacer lo mejor para el 616, ¿por qué debemos preocuparnos por lo que pase con los demás en el proceso?

—Son sólo realidades alternas, Steve. —Stephen intentaba razonar, Black Bolt asintió también.

—Realidades alternas con personas reales, ¿cómo pueden ser tan egoístas? —Steve miró a todos con disgusto.

Tony permanecía como estatua en su lugar, tratando de no hacerse notar al igual que Black Bolt, que sólo miraba todo el asunto en primera fila. Sin embargo, Tony apoyaba la idea de Reed para ser honestos, ¿por qué ir por el camino largo si existe la posibilidad de tomar el rápido?, pero él no quería entrar en una disputa con Steve. No ahora que las cosas parecían haberse asentado entre ellos, volviendo a la tranquila amistad que gozaban antes de la pasada guerra civil. Tony aprendió la lección: refutar con Steve en este tipo de decisiones sólo le traería dolores de cabeza.

—Es demasiado poder para jugar con él a nuestro antojo —prosiguió Steve, sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

—Usaremos el guantelete del infinito, piénsalo Steve; nos dará una clara ventaja por sobre las otras tierras. —Reed se acercó para posar una mano sobre el rígido hombro del Capitán. Steve sin embargo no apreció el gesto y se hizo a un lado.

—Mi respuesta es no. No apoyaré su loca idea para manejar esto. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es monitorear el asunto, cooperar con las otras tierras y detener al asesino. —Entonces su mirada se encontró con la de Tony y este último supo que estaba en problemas—: ¿Cierto, Tony?

**_Mierda._ **

—Ah… yo... —Tony tartamudeó las palabras. La expresión de Steve cambió radicalmente, sus ojos implorándole a Tony que lo apoyara en esto, que le diera la razón.

**_Demonios_ ** **.**

Tony le echó un vistazo a Reed en busca de ayuda. Éste al parecer comprendió y continuó:

—Tony, créeme cuando te digo que esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer: protegernos a nosotros y esperar que los demás lidien con el problema a su manera. Si interferimos podríamos agravar todo. — Reed le miró seriamente y éste supo que Míster Fantástico no mentía. Ésta era la mejor decisión, Steve tendría que entender. Pero Tony sabía bien que a Steve no le gustaría. Tal vez podría pensar en un mejor plan de refuerzo más adelante, pero éste sería el que tendrían hasta entonces.

Desviando su mirada al casco de la armadura sobre la mesa, Tony habló por fin. Era mejor si no veía a Steve a los ojos. Lo haría dudar; lo haría flaquear.

Tony siempre le daba a Steve todo lo que quería, pero esta vez no se lo podía permitir, se trataba de la vida de todo un planeta.

—Steve, pienso que Reed tiene un punto, él es el experto en estas cosas y...

—¿Me estás traicionado, Tony? —Steve ni siquiera lo dejó terminar y _¡oh!, ahí estaba el chantaje emocional_. Steve sabía ciertamente presionar los botones correctos para manipular a Tony a su antojo. No era que Tony no se percatara de ello; después de todo él también hacía lo mismo con Steve.

—¡Oh, Vamos! —bufó Namor, llevando sus manos a la cadera y negando—. ¿Qué esperas Rogers?, ¿que sacrifiquemos a nuestros seres queridos a expensas de la preservación de tu alma?

—Mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma: no lo toleraré. No permitiré que se hable de la necesidad de un mal necesario. Me niego a tal cosa, y más cuando no hay porqué. —Steve se acercó a la salida. Al parecer esto era el final de la discusión para él—. Les informaré a los Vengadores sobre esto y...

—No, Steve… no lo harás. ─Tony siguió mirando el casco como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. No podía mirar a Steve a la cara con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Me lo vas a impedir tú? —desafío el soldado, estallando en cólera.

—Perdóname. Encontraré una manera de arreglar esto, lo prometo. —Tony soltó un leve suspiro y, levantándose del asiento, tomó el casco de la mesa listo para marcharse—. Stephen, bórrale la memoria a Steve. —Habiendo pronunciado dicha petición, Tony se dio media vuelta y se marchó negándose a ver esto, negándose a ver la decepción que seguramente se reflejaría en la cara de Steve.

—¡Tony! —El grito del Capitán, fue lo último que escuchó Iron Man antes de salir de la sala, sin poder identificar si la voz del Cap reflejaba agonía o enfado. No le importaba, quería salir de allí cuando antes. Tony necesitaba pensar y respirar. Tony sabía bien, que lo que acaba de hacer le traería serías consecuencias en su amistad con Steve, si es que éste llegaba a recordar algo de lo que acaba de acontecer.

Tony rezaba por que en verdad eso no sucediera.

∞∞∞∞

Después de volver a la torre, Tony pasó todo un día encerrado en su laboratorio. No era que tuviera miedo de ver a Steve después de aquella reunión, no, bueno... él tenía que admitirlo. Estaba aterrorizado de ver a Steve y sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía, pero también se debía a que Tony trataba de pensar en una alternativa que les ayudara a salir de este embrollo y no tener que ver morir tan cruelmente a las otras tierras en pro de defender la suya.

Él lo había prometido después de todo.

Tony estaba sentado en su mesa de trabajo construyendo la armadura número _Dios-sabrá-cuál,_ cuando una idea brillante se le ocurrió.

**_Cooperación._ **

Lo que quería Steve realmente no era tan difícil de realizar. Pero Tony lo haría a su manera, claramente. Tony podía darle esto a Steve y dejar que creyera que fue su idea, así al menos se quitaría esa horrible sensación que se alojaba en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en lo que había hecho.

—JARVIS, ¿cuál es la posición de Steve? —Tony dejó su trabajo inconcluso en la mesa, tratando de limpiarse un poco todo el aceite de sus manos.

—El Capitán está dormido en su habitación, como todos los demás, señor. —Tony revisó entonces la hora _: 3:00 a.m_. Bueno, qué importaba. No era como si Steve durmiera mucho, Tony lo sabía bien. Saliendo rápidamente del laboratorio se dispuso a ir a la habitación del soldado, muy entusiasmado con contarle a Steve su idea.

Ya estando frente a la puerta del cuarto, Tony sintió de nuevo cómo los nervios lo invadían. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse pero entonces escuchó a Steve gritar.

**_¿El hechizo había salido mal? ¿Steve estaba sufriendo por su culpa?_ **

Alarmándose, Tony ingresó rápidamente sin permiso alguno y pudo observar a Steve retorcerse en la cama, desnudo y sudoroso. Sin darle mucha a importancia al hecho —vamos, que no era la primera vez que veía a Steve así—, Tony se acercó al lado del soldado, colocando una mano cautelosamente sobre su brazo.

—Despierta, anciano —susurró Tony. Steve abrió los ojos instantáneamente y puso una mano en su rostro para tratar de bloquear la poca luz que entraba del pasillo.

—¿Tony? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Steve se sentó en la cama, mirándolo con confusión.

—¿Te desperté? —dijo inocentemente Tony, aliviado de que el hechizo hubiera funcionado. Steve no recordaba; no le hablaría a Tony en ese tono amigable de ser así. El rubio sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—De hecho te lo agradezco.

—¿Pesadillas? —preguntó rápidamente Tony, tratando de que su voz sonara menos preocupada de lo que en verdad estaba. Años habían pasado desde que Steve había salido del hielo, años desde que la guerra acabó, pero el soldado seguía sin poder encontrar paz en sus sueños. Al parecer nunca lo haría.

—Algo así —respondió vagamente Steve, haciendo esa expresión en su rostro que Tony sabía bien significaba que no era un tema del cual Steve quisiera hablar. No al menos ahora—. Y bien,

¿qué sucede?

—Lo siento, es que necesitaba contarte algo... algo que dijiste. No he podido sacármelo de la cabeza. —Tony vaciló las palabras, necesitaba calmarse y no soltar nada estúpido como: _de verdad lo siento Steve, soy el peor ser humano que pueda existir, permíteme compensártelo._

—Está bien, Tony, vamos. —Sin mayores explicaciones, Steve empezó a vestirse y levantarse de la cama—. Veamos qué es lo que se te ocurrió. —Steve le sonrió con cariño y Tony pudo sentir la sucia vergüenza apoderarse de él nuevamente.

Sólo les tomó unos pocos minutos llegar al laboratorio, mientras charlaban amistosamente por el pasillo. Las cosas estaban bien, eran como antes, bueno... en realidad eran como si nada hubiera sucedido. Y la verdad era que para Steve nada había ocurrido. Tony en cambio no podía quitarse el hecho de la cabeza, recordándose a sí mismo que no importaba, él lo arreglaría, él podía. Lo que Steve no sabía no le haría daño después de todo.

—El mundo es cada vez más peligroso, necesitamos una respuesta adecuada a las amenazas más complejas. —Tony le mostró a Steve en la pantalla pequeños diagramas con datos de otras realidades, súper héroes de todas las dimensiones; los más poderosos, no sólo de la tierra si no del universo—. Pero tú encontraste la respuesta.

—Necesitamos expandirnos —concluyó Steve sonriendo entusiasmado, sin despegar la vista del holograma.

—Sí Steve, necesitamos expandirnos. —Tony le pasó al rubio un poco del chocolate caliente que más le gustaba.

**_La estúpida culpa de nuevo_ ** **.**

—Es un mundo de Vengadores. —Asintió vehemente Steve, tomando la taza en sus manos y dándole un pequeño sorbo—. Hagámoslo.

Si, definitivamente Tony arreglaría esto.

∞∞∞∞

El problema fue que Tony no lo arregló, o al menos no para el juicio de Steve.

El protocolo _“Avengers World”_ estaba empezando a funcionar; poco a poco se iría reuniendo un grupo de súper héroes de todo el multi-universo que se encargaría de los problemas más complejos dentro de todas las dimensiones, pero éste sólo podría operar en los casos de mayor emergencia.

Tony pensaba que tal vez este equipo podía secretamente encontrar al dichoso asesino, quien aún después de tanto tiempo seguía haciendo estragos en el multi-universo.

Sin embargo, tan sólo dos meses después del _“accidente”_ —como Tony empezó a llamarlo—, Steve recordó. Tony no supo realmente porqué. Tal vez su estúpido suero de súper soldado también era un suero anti-magia, pero el asunto fue que un día Steve se presentó en su laboratorio escoltado por algunos miembros del equipo: Clint, Natasha y la nueva Thor.

Steve estaba vestido con su uniforme de Capitán América, su escudo en mano y soltando chispas por los ojos. Estaba furioso y no hacía esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

—Lo recuerdo —fue lo único que espetó el rubio antes de soltar el primer puñetazo justo en la nariz de Tony, rompiéndosela, por supuesto. Tony se apoyó en la mesa de trabajo, mirándolos a todos sorprendido.

—¿Quieres hablar de esto? —Tony trató de mantener un tono bromista, tal vez así Steve se calmaría.

—Capitán, creo que es mejor escuchar a Tony —sugirió Natasha, poniéndose enfrente del pelinegro para protegerlo—. No hemos escuchado su versión de la historia. —Steve, sin embargo, la hizo a un lado y se negó a escuchar.

—No tengo nada que oír, lo sé todo. Lo recuerdo todo. —Steve se llevó las manos a la cabeza con una expresión de dolor.

—Hey, viejo, no hagamos esto de nuevo. —Clint se acercó a Steve tratando de ayudarlo, pero también fue apartado.

—¡Tony, eres un traidor! —bramó Steve con furia—. ¡Me mentiste!

Tony logró esquivar el siguiente golpe. Él entendió que Steve no se calmaría pronto y que

seguramente no le perdonaría nunca, así que bueno, al carajo.

Tony llamó a su armadura, la cual se enfundó en su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos; sin embargo, eso no lo preparó para el sorpresivo ataque de Thor, quien al parecer seguía las órdenes de Steve. Tony salió volando por el gran hoyo causado por el rayo del Mjölnir.

—Desactiva su armadura, Clint —ordenó Steve.

—Oye amigo, creo que deberíamos calmarnos un poco. Tony...

—¡Haz lo que te digo! —gritó Steve, ya saliendo por el mismo agujero detrás de Iron Man.

∞∞∞∞

Y fue así como Tony terminó en la calle continua a la Torre casi sin la mitad de su armadura, siendo golpeado por su ex-mejor amigo en medio de ciento de espectadores.

—Dejarme sin armadura fue un golpe bajo, Steve —replicó Tony mientras Steve seguía sosteniéndolo de la camiseta con su furiosa mirada.

—¿Después de todos estos años no te has dado cuenta? La máquina es una herramienta, lo que importa es lo que hay detrás de ella. Pero tú no eres digno de ser Iron Man.

Tony intentó ignorar las palabras, intentó que de verdad que no le dolieran. Pero lo hicieron. Steve siempre sabía lastimarlo donde más le dolía. Tony, en cambio, prefería no tocar esos puntos sensibles en el soldado. Lamentablemente su boca sin filtros tenía otros planes.

—¡Siempre te crees tan perfecto, el mejor de los dos! ¡No eres nada sin tu suero de súper soldado, Rogers! —Tony notó los afilados ojos de Steve lanzarle dagas, endureciendo su agarre en él, pero eso tampoco lo detuvo—. ¡¿Crees que no sé quién eres?! Te conozco, ¡eres un maldito imbécil! — Steve tomó el escudo en sus manos y le dio un golpe a Tony justo en el rostro, lo cual lo hizo sangrar y arruinó aún más su magullada nariz. Después de esto, Steve le debía una buena cirugía plástica a Tony.

—Tú tal vez me conozcas —empezó Steve, arrancando el otro repulsor del brazo de Tony, —¡Pero yo no te conozco y ya no quiero conocerte! —Otro golpe llegó al rostro de Tony, seguido de otro. Su mandíbula crujió de dolor.

**_Dios, Steve quería matarlo en serio_ ** **.**

—¡Dilo, Tony! ¡Di que mentiste! —bramó Steve, escupiendo las palabras con la decepción que sentía—. «Tenemos que expandirnos»; fue tu plan todo este tiempo. Me utilizaste… me engañaste.

Tony se sentía como la mierda que seguramente Steve pensaba que era. El sólo quería lo mejor para todos, quiso hacer algo bueno en verdad, pero no era tampoco como si hubiera detenido el plan de Reed —el cual seguía en pie—, y tampoco había detenido a los otros de borrarle la memoria a Steve.

**_Okay, tal vez la paliza era merecida._ **

—Steve… —Tony susurró lentamente, sangre saliendo de sus labios y otros orificios que la verdad él no quería ni mencionar—. Yo...

—Señor, tenemos un problema —dijo la voz de JARVIS en el auricular de Tony.

—Ahora no, JARVIS. ¿No ves que estoy pateándole el trasero a mi mejor amigo? —bromeó Tony rodando los ojos. Steve lo sacudió con fuerza, haciéndolo enfocar su atención en él de nuevo.

—¿Qué demonios sucede ahora? —exigió saber el rubio.

—Steve… —susurró una voz femenina. Sonaba próxima a ellos, pero quién podría decirlo con tanto polvo producto de los escombros.

Sin embargo, la voz que llamaba a Steve se hizo más clara y cercana, y en poco tiempo vieron aparecer —para sorpresa de ambos— a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, ojos azules y un feo golpe en la frente. Pero eso no fue lo que asombró a Steve y Tony, no: la extraña chica tenía puesta una armadura de Iron Man. Un Mark unos números bastante atrás, por el rápido juicio que Tony pudo hacer, pero aun así era su jodida armadura.

—¿Steve? —volvió a decir con voz entrecortada la mujer, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

—¿Qué? —El rubio volvió a mirar hacia Tony, ensangrentado debajo de él y confundido, seguramente pensando lo mismo que él.

**_¿Qué demonios pasaba?_ **

Steve se puso de pie soltando finalmente a Tony, quien sólo chilló de dolor en el piso por la falta de delicadeza del rubio. El Capitán se acercó a la extraña mujer para pedirle que se apartara, pero esta se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando desconsoladamente.

—¡Lo lograste! ¡Viniste también! —decía la castaña entre hipos.

—¿Ah? —dijo vagamente el soldado.

Steve estaba a punto de pedirle a la chica que se identificara y diera explicaciones, pero ella no le dio oportunidad de pronunciar palabra alguna pues chocó su boca contra la de Steve con fuerza, besándolo apasionadamente.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¿Yo recibo los golpes y tú los besos? —protestó Tony tratando de recuperar el aliento y levantarse del piso.

Steve abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras la apartaba.

—Creo… creo que me confundes con alguien más. No te conozco —dijo nerviosamente.

Mirándola más de cerca, Steve se percató de que era muy hermosa y que le parecía extrañamente familiar, pero no podía recordar de dónde o porqué.

La chica lo miró como si fuera una broma, pero luego entrecerró sus ojos y lo observó más de cerca. La expresión de la mujer fue de incredulidad hasta lo que Steve pudo identificar como completo pánico.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Steve? —gritó la castaña, levantando los repulsores hacia el Capitán—. ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

Steve trataba en vano de acercarse y calmarla pues ella parecía muy dispuesta a volarle los sesos si se atrevía siquiera a tocarla, por lo que en señal de rendición subió las manos y soltó el escudo.

—Calma… no te haremos nada. Sólo déjame...

—JARVIS, dale un electroshock. —La mujer miró confundida hacia Tony y pareció reconocerlo también, pues lo último que sus labios pronunciaron fue su nombre antes de recibir la descarga eléctrica que la dejó inconsciente en el piso.

—¡Tony! —exclamó Steve, quien se acercó rápidamente a la intrusa.

—Sí, bien... Eso le enseñará a no robarse _mis_ cosas. —Tony tosió un poco más de sangre y se acercó hacia donde estaba Steve de rodillas frente a la ahora desmayada Iron Woman—. JARVIS, dime quién es esta loca.

—Según mi completo análisis, he concluido que se trata de usted, señor. —La voz de JARVIS sonó llena de reproche en los oídos de Tony.

—¿Qué? —Repitieron al mismo tiempo Steve y Tony, mirándose uno al otro con estupor.

—Su nombre es Natasha Stark, de la Tierra 3490.

**_Jodido Cristo Jesús._ **


	6. You gave me a home.

Natasha despertó lentamente, adaptando sus ojos a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

La castaña se hundió un poco más en el suave colchón, arropándose completamente con las sábanas para bloquear el molesto sol que le impedía caer en los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente.

Esto se sentía bien, no quería despertar. Ella tenía la extraña impresión de que hacerlo era una pésima idea, pero no podía recordar claramente porqué.

Su mente estaba en blanco, pero así estaba bien, se sentía correcto de esta manera.

Nuevamente la sensación de estar olvidándose de algo importante la invadió, pero la idea se fue tan rápido como llegó al percatarse de unos cálidos y conocidos brazos rodeándola.

Sonriendo, Natasha se dio media vuelta para ver a su esposo Steve, vestido con sólo sus pantalones de pijama a cuadros y el pecho descubierto. Steve le sonrió de vuelta con picardía. Natasha no pudo evitar morderse los labios y correr sus dedos por los increíbles pectorales del rubio.

─Hey tú ─dijo Nat, su voz ronca por los estragos del cansancio que aún sentía su cuerpo.

—Hey tú también —le contestó él mientras tomaba sus manos y plantaba dulces besos en los nudillos de Nat. Ésta soltó un gemido placentero.

—Creo que tuve un sueño horrible. —Natasha frunció el ceño tratando de entender por qué dijo tal cosa, ella no recordaba nada de un mal sueño, pero ese sentimiento de desasosiego no se iba de su pecho.

—¿Ah, sí? —Steve seguía besando sus manos con cariño—. ¿Y de qué iba este sueño atroz? — preguntó divertido el soldado.

Nat cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de veras de estrujar el recuerdo de su cabeza pero el esfuerzo fue en vano. Fuera lo que fuese, parecía que había quedado en el olvido. Tal vez no era tan importante después de todo.

—No lo sé, pero creo que tenía que ver contigo —dijo sin embargo ella.

Steve pestañeo confundido y la acerco aún más a él. Natasha se entregó al abrazo gustosa mientras él acariciaba lentamente su cabello y ponía su barbilla en su cabeza.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte cariño, sabes que siempre estaré acá para ti. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —le aseguró Steve sin pausar las caricias. Natasha sintiéndose más aliviada se apartó un poco para sonreírle de lado y poner un tierno beso en sus labios.

—No te atreverías a dejarme, lo sé —le respondió burlonamente ella.

—¿Y privarme de tu encantadora compañía? ¡Claro que no! —dijo Steve rodando los ojos divertido.

Natasha rio un poco y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Éste era su hogar, su familia, su todo. Los brazos de Steve eran el lugar correcto para estar y no tenía la intención de irse nunca de ellos. Estuvieron en un cómodo silencio por unos minutos más, sólo los dos sosteniéndose mutuamente en la privacidad de su habitación. Hasta que Steve habló nuevamente.

—Sin embargo, Nat… —murmuró lentamente el rubio mientras encontraba la mirada de su esposa, llevando sus grandes manos al rostro de ella—. Debes despertar ahora.

Natasha sintió como todo el aire de sus pulmones se iba, dejándola necesitada y sin aliento. Esto no podía ser, era un error. Se negaba a asimilarlo. Su mente se encontraba afligida por el repentino hoyo negro en que se convirtieron los recuerdos en su cabeza.

—No —susurró Natasha, sus ojos azules dándole una súplica silenciosa a Steve para que no le hiciera esto, para que no la soltara, no aún.

—Lo siento, Nat… Pero esto no es real y debes despertar. —Steve sostenía el rostro de la chica con más fuerza mientras ésta negaba con la cabeza.

No, No, No.

De repente la luz que se filtraba en la habitación se apagó, dejando la habitación sumida en profunda oscuridad. Las antes sedosas sábanas ahora se sentían como lijas sobre su piel, todo su cuerpo se tensó ante la tristeza que la abrumó. Natasha sintió algo cálido y pegajoso en el colchón, mirando hacia abajo y percatándose con horror de que se trataba de sangre.

Con un grito ahogado, intentó apartarse de la asquerosa sustancia y miró que el hilo del espeso líquido provenía del vientre de Steve. Una gran herida en su estómago sangraba abundantemente. Agobiada, Natasha dirigió sus ojos al rostro de su esposo para buscar respuestas, pero éste yacía quieto en su lado de la cama con los ojos vidriosos. Estaba muerto.

Steve estaba muerto.

Gritando, Natasha se levantó de la cama casi cayendo de ella en el proceso. Respirando con dificultad, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación elegante con unos pocos muebles al fondo y oscuras cortinas que le impedían a la luz entrar.

Natasha apartó el cabello sudoroso de su rostro, tomó pequeñas bocanadas de aire y se levantó del lecho. Caminando de un lado a otro mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos, trató de recordar dónde estaba y por qué estaba aquí. Ésta no era su habitación, eso estaba bastante claro. Mirándose cuidadosamente buscó alguna herida.

¿Tal vez algún loco le había robado los órganos?

Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba vestida con una camiseta blanca –que parecía de hombre al juzgar por su tamaño- y sólo su ropa interior. Al menos su reactor estaba en su lugar. Natasha llevó una mano a su frente tratando de calmarse y no entrar en pánico por todo lo extraño de la situación. Sin embargo, seguido de la acción pudo sentir cómo un fuerte ardor le atravesó, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Tocando nuevamente con más cuidado, se percató que tenía un pequeño parche en la frente.

¿Se había caído recientemente?

Los recuerdos la invadieron con fuerza por segunda vez. Natasha recordó cómo viajo por el portal inter-dimensional a lo que se suponía sería la Tierra Ultimate, donde alguien ya la esperaba. Sin embargo los planes tuvieron un giro inesperado y para su horror se encontró a sí misma en un sucio callejón en la Tierra 616. Luego de que JARVIS le indicará hacia donde tenía que dirigirse, notó un gran disturbio en unas calles continuas a la torre de los Vengadores de ese universo. Su curiosidad le pudo más y aún aturdida por todo lo que pasó en sus últimas 48 horas, se dirigió hacia allí. No esperaba encontrarse con el Steve y Tony del 616 tan rápido y menos en esas circunstancias.

Natasha se dejó caer pesadamente en el borde de la cama intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Ahora esa pesadilla tenía más sentido, ahora el dolor tenía razón de ser. La castaña sintió las lágrimas quemar sus ojos para finalmente salir con hipos ahogados. El cruel destino la golpeó como la maldita perra que era. Y vaya que la golpeó fuertemente. Esto no se suponía que pasará.

¿Por qué entre todos tuvo que morir Steve? ¡Su Steve!

Haciendo un lastimero ovillo de su cuerpo, Nat se acurrucó en la cama tratando de callar las voces en su cabeza que la tachaban de idiota perpetua.

¿Cuándo aprendería? ¿Desde cuánto le pasaban cosas buenas en su vida? ¿Qué no entendió años atrás el peso de ser una Stark?

Natasha pensó ciegamente que esta vez sería feliz. Steve con sus torpes maneras la conquistó y la llenó de un amor tan incondicional y verdadero, de esos de los que Nat solía pensar existían solamente en la imaginación de ingenuas adolescentes que creían en cuentos de hadas. Pero Steve, él le hizo creer en dicho cuento, la hizo amarlo con todo lo que tenía sólo para abandonarla también. Como todos antes que él. Su amor le fue arrebatado justo en el momento de mayor felicidad. Maldita seguramente debía estar.

Nat calló con sus manos los lastimeros sollozos que salían por su garganta. La chica Stark sentía entonces nuevamente el dolor punzante en su pecho, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Esta vez el dolor era más agudo, quemaba, ardía, ahogaba. Quería gritarle a Steve cuánto lo detestaba por hacerle sentir de esta manera, pero ni siquiera eso podía.

Steve no estaría más, se había ido completamente de su vida. Él ya no la escucharía quejarse porque Clint y Hulk arruinaban las puertas de la mansión; no estaría para las noches semanales de películas, donde todo el equipo se reunía en el gran sofá para tener un agradable momento en familia; adiós también a todos los fines de semana en los que por algunos momentos Steve fingía dormir mientras Nat lo miraba embelesada, simplemente porque le gustaba ver la apacible cara de Steve en sus sueños; ya no habría más momentos en los que ella y Steve discutían a tal punto que Nat se encerraba por días en el laboratorio, sin saber cómo lidiar con el asunto, hasta que regresaba agotada a la cama pidiéndole una disculpa mientras él simplemente asentía con comprensión. Steve tampoco envejecería con ella como prometió, porque simplemente ya no existía más.

Se había ido; perdido para siempre.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente y Nat escuchó pasos suaves que la sacaron por un momento del mundo de pesadillas que era su cabeza, para traerla de vuelta a algo peor: la asquerosa realidad. Éste no era su hogar, éste no era ni siquiera el sitio donde ella debía estar.

Limpiándose un poco las lágrimas se sentó en una mejor posición sobre la cama y se dio vuelta para observar a un hombre de cabello negro, ojos azules —un poco más oscuros que los de ella—, una pulcra barba en forma de candado, vestido con jeans y una camiseta negra. Natasha estaba segura que el sujeto debía ser muy guapo en días mejores, y a días mejores se refería a días en los cuales tal vez no estuviera lleno de moretones por todo su rostro y una bandita en su torcida nariz.

—Hola —saludó débilmente el sujeto, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Tú debes ser Tony —dijo ella rápidamente sin responder al saludo.

Tony levantó una ceja con curiosidad y asintió afirmativamente. Pronto el silencio incómodo se apoderó de los dos. Natasha sabía que Tony tendría miles de preguntas qué hacerle, pero éste parecía no saber por cual comenzar, sus ojos enrojecidos —señal de que había estado llorando— tal vez serían la razón por la cual Tony se portaba tan tímidamente frente a ella.

—Uhm, espero que hayas dormido bien. Parecías agotada y además yo te electrocuté, lo cual si me permites decir, deja mucho qué desear de mí… —Tony balbuceaba sin control. Natasha perdió el hilo de la conversación rápidamente, demasiado perdida en su propio dolor como para concentrarse debidamente—; Así que espero que estemos a mano y entiendas que todo fue un terrible malentendido —finalizó Tony en su discurso.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que la castaña pudo decir, sin importarle su falta de modales al dejar en evidencia que no estaba escuchando absolutamente nada de lo que este hombre decía.

Tony suspiró cansado y llevó una mano al puente de su nariz, Natasha estaba a punto de decirle que eso tal vez era una mala idea, pero la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Tony le dejó claro que él ya se había dado cuenta.

—Creo que tenemos algunas preguntas por hacerte —habló finalmente Tony, yendo al grano por fin.

—Mi nombre es Nata...

—Natasha Stark, Tierra 3490. Esa información ya la tenemos —interrumpió Tony, sus ojos mirándole con preocupación—; lo que necesitamos saber es… ¿Qué haces aquí, Natasha?

Nat apretó los labios con fuerza, incapaz de empezar a hablar. Era demasiado pronto para ella. No quería tener que rememorar todo aquello una vez más en su cabeza y mucho menos tener que decirlo en voz alta frente a este extraño. Porque sí, tal vez Tony era básicamente ella, pero Nat acababa de conocer al sujeto y la verdad preferiría guardarse todo este mar de sentimientos para ella misma antes que ver cómo los demás la mirarían con lástima, para luego darle condolencias falsas y lamentarse porque se había convertido en una viuda a tan temprana edad.

Una viuda. Por Dios.

Natasha lloró más, abrazándose a sí misma desconsoladamente.

Tony, inseguro de qué hacer con el repentino cambio de la chica, sólo atinó a acercarse más, arrodillándose frente a ella y apoyando sus manos torpemente sobre sus delgados hombros.

—Oye, hey... calma. —Nat sorbió su nariz con fuerza sin dejar de llorar—. Creo que podemos dejar la charla para después, ¿es eso lo que quieres? —Nat asintió lentamente, encontrando sus ojos con los de Tony.

El pelinegro le sonrió dulcemente y se puso de pie.

—Escucha, no sé realmente qué sucedió, pero te prometo que te ayudaremos, ¿de acuerdo? ─Las palabras de Tony no la tranquilizaron para nada, pero Nat asintió nuevamente─. Es algo… ¿Es algo que se pueda remediar? ─preguntó débilmente Tony. Nat negó con la cabeza, clavando su mirada al piso cual ancla en el fondo del mar.

—Yo… yo perdí… a alguien —susurró casi inaudiblemente Natasha, casi segura de que tal vez Tony no la pudo escuchar. Pero lo hizo.

—Lo siento mucho, yo...

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya había despertado? —preguntó una voz algo familiar justo detrás de Tony. Éste y Natasha miraron en dirección a la puerta y justo ahí parado en ropas casuales, estaba Steve.

Ambos, Natasha y Tony, temblaron. Aunque por razones diferentes.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Justo la persona que ella menos quería ver en estos momentos. Natasha no pudo evitar llorar más audiblemente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. 616 Steve era muy parecido a su esposo, pero ella sabía que no era él aunque, para su vergüenza, al principio sólo se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre ellos porque este Steve usaba su cabello más largo a lo que solía hacerlo su esposo. Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía más llevadero.

—¿Qué le hiciste, Tony? ¿Por qué llora? —dijo con reproche Steve, acercándose más a ellos. Tony resopló molesto.

—¿Que qué le hice? ¿Podrías dejar de pensar que todo lo que pasa en el universo es mi culpa, Steve?

—Bueno, suele acontecer que donde hay problemas siempre estás tú cerca, ¿no es así? —refutó Steve—. Y además, en la mayoría de los casos tú tuviste que ver con el asunto.

—Mira, sabandija; sé que tienes problemas conmigo, pero eso no te da derecho a hablarme así enfrente de todos. —Nat estuvo segura que escucho los dientes de Tony rechinar de ira.

—No creo que necesites mi ayuda para dañar tu reputación, Tony. —Steve y Tony se sumergieron entonces en una acalorada discusión, olvidándose por completo de la existencia de Natasha en la habitación. Sólo ellos dos existían, sólo ellos dos gritándose el uno al otro.

616 Steve y Tony eran terriblemente ruidosos, Natasha sólo llevaba unos pocos segundos con ellos pero ya estaba hastiada. Cansada y con una gran jaqueca, Nat gritó: — ¡¿Pueden parar ya?!

Ambos pestañaron con confusión, como si apenas se dieran cuenta de dónde estaban y que tenían compañía con ellos. Steve lucía terriblemente avergonzado, mientras Tony trataba inútilmente de calmar su respiración.

—Lo siento, sé que tienen muchas preguntas qué hacer, lo sé. Se las daré en su momento. Pero por favor, sólo por favor, pido que me den un tiempo, yo... —Natasha tragó con dificultad, sus labios temblando—. Yo acabó de vivir algo terrible… No tengo las fuerzas ahora.

—Entendemos —dijo Steve, su ceño fruncido con preocupación—. Te dejaremos sola para que puedas descansar.

—Si necesitas algo sólo tienes que pedírselo a JARVIS. Siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras, ir donde quieras —agregó Tony.

—Gracias —susurró Natasha, mirando nuevamente hacia el piso. Quería evitar ver a Steve a toda costa. El recuerdo de su esposo estaba demasiado fresco en su memoria aún.

Steve y Tony se encontraron parados incómodamente uno al lado del otro por unos minutos, así que sin mucho más qué decir, se alejaron en dirección a la puerta para salir. Pero antes de partir, Natasha se aclaró la garganta dispuesta a hacer una última petición.

—¿Steve?

—¿Sí? —respondió éste rápidamente, dándose media vuelta para observarla.

—¿Sería muy extraño si te pido que no vengas más a verme, por favor? —Nat miró cómo los ojos de Steve se entrecerraban, su boca a punto de decir algo, pero las palabras nunca llegaron.

—Claro Natasha —Steve asintió, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello rubio—: Lo que pidas.

Cuando por fin Natasha se encontró sola en la habitación, ésta se acomodó mejor sobre la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas nuevamente mientras descansaba la cabeza en la gran almohada. Natasha, mirando realmente a la nada, se sintió en plena libertad de llorar nuevamente.

Sí, despertar fue una terrible idea.


	7. Earth 616-I

Tony fue sincero al dejar que Natasha tomase el tiempo que necesitara para poder estar cómoda y hablar con ellos sobre qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

Él vio dolor en los ojos de la chica, un dolor que le resultaba familiar. No pudo evitar sentir empatía por ella. El sentimiento de querer protegerla y apoyarla en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance era fuerte.

Pero su curiosidad también lo era.

Tratando de ser comprensivo Tony le dio su espacio, aunque nunca pensó que le tomaría tanto tiempo. La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus más grandes virtudes y ciertamente estaba empezando a llegar a su límite.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas y Natasha aún se negaba a hablar sobre ello, se negaba a responder sus preguntas, siempre estallando en llanto con la sola mención de su hogar. Al principio Tony pensó que tal vez se sentiría mejor estando con los suyos y le sugirió enviarla de vuelta a casa en cuanto ella quisiera. Natasha entró en pánico, le gritó y le pidió que la dejara sola.

Nat no le habló más después de eso, sólo permanecía en su habitación, sentada en la pequeña sala o en su cama. Siempre con la mirada perdida, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Renuente a comer, salir o responder cualquier pregunta con más de dos silabas. El cansancio y la falta de apetito empezaron a notarse rápidamente. Natasha no era la misma desde que llegó, en tan sólo unas cuantas semanas logró perder peso y feas ojeras adornaban su rostro.

Tony estaba al borde del colapso.

Sin saber qué hacer la obligó a comer y le informó que a partir de ahora otras personas tenían permitido entrar a su habitación además de él. Natasha y Tony tuvieron una fuerte discusión por esto. Sin embargo la castaña terminó por rendirse, le dio una afilada mirada y le dijo sin pudor alguno que esta era su maldita casa, por lo que él podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Sin duda ella era muy parecida a él.

Fue así como los miembros del equipo empezaron con visitas diarias, ya sea para tratar de charlar con ella, llevarle algo de comida o simplemente acompañarla un poco.

Clint y Romanova iban al mismo tiempo, el arquero siempre trataba de aligerar el ambiente haciéndole bromas tontas, Nat lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Black Widow sólo se sentaba a mirarla impasible. Thor sin embargo logró causar una buena impresión en ella, Nat comentó que siempre había sospechado que detrás de esos músculos había una dulce mujer escondida y que le alegraba su decisión de cambio de género, la diosa asgardiana entre carcajadas le aclaró que ella era Thor pero no _ese_ Thor. Confundida, Natasha le preguntó que donde estaba entonces Odinson, por lo que Thor pasaba la mayor parte de sus visitas contándole como encontró el martillo, sus aventuras en Asgard desde entonces y la no muy grata reacción del ahora indigno hijo de Odín. Natasha, aún cuando no participaba cien por ciento en la conversación, escuchaba con atención y parecía estar de mejor humor. Así que, sí, las visitas de Thor eran un éxito en la opinión de Tony.

Carol Danvers y una muy embarazada Jessica Drew compartían su momento de visita juntas, la primera vez Natasha se conmocionó al ver a Spider-Woman en tal estado, hizo un comentario sobre cómo a la Jessica de su universo jamás le habían gustado los niños, a lo que la mujer arácnida le respondió con una sonrisa y agregó: _“es una larga historia”_. La curiosidad de Nat creció entonces y quiso saber qué había pasado, pero Jessica siempre tan astuta le dijo que compartiría su historia si ella compartía la suya de igual manera. Nat se negó y la llamó extorsionista, Carol la llamó perra amargada y fue así como nació una nueva amistad.

Si bien Nat permitió las visitas y se sentía de alguna manera más cómoda alrededor de los otros, nadie logró tener mayor progreso del que Tony había hecho con ella. Ya sea por saber el motivo de su extraña visita, o sobre a qué se refería ésta cuando dijo que perdió a alguien. Sin embargo, Natasha no permitió sólo una cosa: ver a Steve.

Tony no era estúpido, sabía bien que el estado de la castaña tenía que ver en parte con el Steve de su universo, pero aún no podía descifrar qué era. Steve por su parte, no siguió mostrando gran interés en averiguar por qué su presencia era la única que era rechazada y se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo pretendiendo que ambos Stark no existían.

No es que a Tony le importara, después de aquella pelea bien sabía que las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos, tal vez incluso hasta un punto sin retorno. Tal vez su amistad con Steve había muerto después de más de diez años.

Algo triste, pero no era lo que le preocupaba más en este momento.

**_Steve y sus melodramas podrían esperar._ **

Cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado en la Tierra 3490, era lo que mantenía a Tony largas horas despierto y trabajando sin cansancio en su laboratorio.

**_¿Fue acaso la Tierra 3490 presa de una anomalía?_ **

Tony revisó inútilmente en los archivos los datos sobre esta tierra, si Natasha se negaba a hablar, entonces él tendría que averiguarlo por su propia cuenta, _¿no?_

Pero para su sorpresa no había mucha información, era una tierra aislada y sin eventos notorios salvo el hecho de que la guerra civil nunca pasó allí. Tony aún no entendía porqué, pero tampoco era como que dicha guerra sucediera en cada dimensión, así que hizo caso omiso al hecho. Sabía que dicha tierra era muy parecida a la suya, pero por lo demás Tony estaba completamente en blanco.

Así que, bueno, aún después de tres semanas desde la llegada de Iron Woman a la Tierra 616, Tony sabía lo mismo que al inicio: prácticamente nada.

Una noche, mientras estaba en el laboratorio trabajando en sus proyectos olvidados para mantener su mente ocupada y evitar tener que ir a molestar a Nat nuevamente con el mismo asunto de siempre, Tony se sentó frente a su escritorio para ver los hologramas con los detalles de la nueva armadura; entonces se distrajo y miró hacia el diagrama del protocolo « _Avengers World»_ aún sin funcionar. El programa estaba diseñado con algoritmos que permitían encontrar a los superhéroes más poderosos de todo el universo conocido, pero no sólo eso, sino también determinar qué superhéroe era más adecuado para cada misión. Era un proceso de selección completo, basado en las habilidades, personalidades y debilidades de cada sujeto en cuestión.

Era una gran idea, sin embargo después de lo que pasó con Steve, éste le dejó bastante claro que no tenía intenciones de participar en dicho plan y mucho menos dejar que Tony lo ejecutara: siquiera atreverse a llevarle la contraria a Steve en estos momentos desencadenaría otra pelea, y Tony estaba bastante hastiado ya de todo eso.

Suspirando cansado, Tony restregó sus ojos. Todo esto lo estaba comiendo vivo, consumiendo cada parte de su ser, agotando su paciencia y empujándolo al límite.

**_Tal vez era hora de un trago._ **

Tony llevaba sobrio varios años, Steve y los demás se habían encargado de eso, apoyándolo con su lenta recuperación. Steve más que nadie, fue quien estuvo ahí para él, quien incluso lo rescató de su miseria no sólo en el sentido figurado de la palabra. Steve fue la piedra angular de Tony en esos años, él siempre estaría agradecido por ello. Pero Steve no estaría más, Steve lo odiaba ahora.

**_Está bien, sí, era hora de un maldito trago._ **

Tony se dirigió a la sala común de la torre, donde también estaba el pequeño mini bar. Tony caminaba distraído, pensando en el dulce sabor del whiskey corriendo por su garganta, el dulce néctar que acallaría todas sus dudas y mandaría lejos todas sus preocupaciones, pero apenas ingresó a la sala se detuvo abruptamente. Justo allí, sentada en el bar, estaba Natasha Stark.

Era la primera vez que Tony la veía fuera de su habitación. La castaña yacía sentada lánguidamente sobre una de las sillas altas detrás de la barra, con su cabello revuelto, usando una pijama corta casi rosando la trasparencia —que Jessica insistió en darle, alegando que alguien tenía que lucir su ropa ya que ella no podía por su enorme vientre— y con un vaso de vidrio lleno de licor.

Tony pestañó confundido.

_¿Por qué JARVIS no le informó que Natasha había salido de su habitación?_ , pensó mientras observaba cómo la chica llevaba el vaso a sus labios y. con su cabeza hacía atrás, empujaba todo el contenido por su boca sin siquiera vacilar. Antes de que Nat pudiera servirse otro vaso, Tony cruzó la habitación en tres largos pasos, sujetándola del brazo para detenerla.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Natasha enfocó sus ojos en Tony y luego en el firme agarre de éste sobre su muñeca.

—¿Q’ crees que h’go? —respondió la chica arrastrando las palabras.

**Fue ahí que Tony se percató de que estaba más que borracha. _¿Así que Nat llevaba sentada allí un largo rato?_**

Soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Tony, Nat se sirvió otro trago.

—Estás ebria —dijo Tony señalando lo obvio.

—Duh —respondió Nat, rodando los ojos y tomando más de su bebida, pero sus torpes movimientos la hicieron derramar un poco en sus ropas.

Al verla en ese estado, Tony no pudo evitar sentir un deja-vú, ¿acaso Natasha también había sufrido de alcoholismo?, ¿o era éste el momento en que su triste carrera como alcohólica empezaba?

Tony aún no sabía muchos detalles de la vida de Nat, sobre qué tenían en común y qué no, pero verla así, perdida y vulnerable, le hizo sentir miserable también; aún más cuando él se dirigió hasta allí planeando hacer lo mismo. Ahogarse en alcohol.

Tony sintió la vergüenza asentándose en su estómago.

—Basta. —Tony le quitó fácilmente el vaso, haciéndolo a un lado y tomándola de la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse—. ¿Cómo es que llegaste acá en primer lugar? Es la primera vez que te veo fuera de la habitación ¿y es aquí hasta dónde llegas? ¿Enserio Nat?, ¿el bar?

Nat rió tontamente ante el comentario, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás innecesariamente, lo que casi la hace caer de la silla. Por suerte Tony la atrapó a tiempo, acercándola a su cuerpo. Nat se abrazó al cuello de Tony buscando equilibrio.

—Tú le dijiste a JARVIS que me dejara hacer lo que quisiera —susurró la castaña en su oído—; V’ngo siempre aquí. ¿Cómo crees que puedo dormir en las noches? —agregó riendo nuevamente.

Y fue allí cuando Tony lo entendió: Natasha no estaba progresando. Ella no estaba abriéndose más a los demás, no estaba sintiéndose mejor como él ciegamente creyó. Natasha estaba ocultando su dolor tras el alcohol, justo allí, enfrente de las narices de todos, pero nadie se percató de ello. Él tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, y pronto.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación. —Tony la levantó completamente, cargándola como princesa, Natasha totalmente entorpecida por la borrachera se dejó hacer.

—Aguafiestas —bufó ella antes de caer completamente inconsciente en los brazos de Tony.

Tony llevó a la castaña a su habitación, cargándola sin ningún problema y dándose cuenta de que tal vez Nat había perdido más peso del que él había pensado. La colocó con cuidado en la cama y Natasha soltó un leve ronquido, ignorando la presencia de Tony. Fue entonces que él observó con cuidado a su versión femenina. Su piel levemente bronceada, —pero no tanto como la suya—, su largo cabello castaño oscuro, —muy diferente al suyo, pues el de él era totalmente negro— sus pechos ni tan grandes, ni tan pequeños, _sólo del tamaño correcto_. El reactor arc de Nat brillando en el centro de su pecho tenía una linda forma triangular, dándole un toque femenino distinto al de Tony, que tenía todos los bordes gruesos y ásperos; sus largas y delgadas piernas, sus lindas curvas femeninas… Bueno, era allí donde acababan las similitudes físicas.

Pero en lo demás, Natasha era muy parecida a Tony: sus expresiones, su terca actitud, pero sobre todo en lo rota que parecía estar por dentro. Esta chica conocía el dolor, Tony sabía que Natasha tal vez tuvo la dura infancia que le marcó a él también, y era por ello que la conexión entre ellos era fuerte, no en una manera romántica, claro que no; Tony más bien pensaba en ella como una hermana, una hermana gemela que no sabía que tenía, pero que ya estimaba.

—St… Steve —susurró Nat en sus sueños, palmeando a ciegas el otro lado de la cama. Tony vio cómo pequeñas lágrimas rodaban sobre sus mejillas.

Tony no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente miserable; cualquier cosa que le haya pasado a Natasha, a su mundo o a Steve, necesitaba solucionarlo pronto. Necesitaba darle un alivio de alguna manera a esa persona que entró sin invitación a su vida, pero que ahora no quería dejar ir.

Era hora de traer a la caballería pesada.

Fue así como, a la mañana siguiente, Tony se presentó muy puntual en la habitación de Natasha, sosteniendo un vaso de agua, aspirinas, y con sus dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo, las personas en las que Tony sabía podría confiar con su vida, los dos únicos seres humanos sobre la tierra capaces de hacerlo recapacitar o aliviarle si estuviera en una situación similar a la de Nat: Rhodey y Pepper.

La verdad era que Tony no estaba seguro si existía un Rhodey y una Pepper en el mundo de Natasha, o alguien que ocupara un lugar similar en su vida como lo hacían estos dos en la vida de Tony, pero al juzgar por la expresión de ella al verlos y cómo ésta saltó de la cama llena de lágrimas, mientras abrazaba a Rhodey y susurraba: _“Rhodes, Pep”,_ él asimiló que ciertamente sí.

Después de la pequeña presentación, Tony salió de la habitación para darles un momento de privacidad, no sin antes darle un beso a Nat en la mejilla. Ella sólo le sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que el corazón de Tony saltara de alegría.

**_¡Por fin!_ **

Por fin había hecho algo bueno por Natasha y sólo eso fue suficiente para mantenerlo alegre durante toda la mañana.

Claro que su alegría se esfumó rápidamente cuando después de varias horas, vio a Nat, Rhodey y Pepper salir de la habitación, todos ellos con expresiones muy serias. Nat tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero Tony no sabía bien si se debía a la jaqueca o al llanto; Pepper y Rhodey no lo miraban a los ojos, no decían nada, sólo estaban detrás de Natasha palmeándola en los hombros. Antes de que Tony pudiera exigir respuestas, Natasha habló.

—Tenemos que hablar… —dijo vacilante la castaña—: Nos veremos en media hora, necesito que lleves a todos a la sala común, y con todos… También me refiero a Steve —finalizó ella, tragando con dificultad.

Y así el buen humor de Tony se fue por un tubo.

∞∞∞∞∞

Natasha tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió apropiadamente después de semanas, lavó sus dientes e incluso cepilló su cabello. Y es que era difícil llevarle la contraria a una mandona 616 Pepper.

No es que la Pepper de su mundo fuera muy distinta, de hecho, eran tan parecidas que Natasha se sentía en casa sólo con mirarla. Y ni qué decir de Rhodey, siempre tan cariñoso y comprensivo, en una manera en la que sólo él podía ser.

Y fue eso lo que hizo que Natasha no pudiera soportarlo más, fue lo que la hizo contarles todo; su vida, sus inicios como Iron Woman, su entrada en los Vengadores, cómo conoció a Steve, su romance, su matrimonio, el asesino, y finalmente sobre su muerte. Todo lo que había estado guardándose desde que llegó a este mundo. Rhodey y Pepper fueron todo oídos, asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendo pausas donde fue necesario para brindarle a Nat un respiro o un abrazo en las partes del relato donde más lo necesitó. Sin embargo, lo peor vino cuando Rhodey le sugirió... No, mejor dicho le exigió contarle todo esto de igual manera al equipo y sobre todo a Steve y Tony. Después de todo, esto los ponía en peligro, no es que Natasha no lo hubiera pensado, sabía bien que debía hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían ellos y la verdad era que Nat no se sentía lista para lidiar con todo eso tan pronto.

Pepper la miró severamente y le dijo que su egoísmo podría traer la muerte de personas inocentes, pero cuando eso no funcionó, la pelirroja usó la carta de la última voluntad de Steve: _salvar a todos los que pudiera_. Y bueno, eso fue una jugada sucia de parte de Pepper, pero terminó por dar resultado. Natasha comprendió entonces que necesitaba dejar de sentirse infeliz y empezar a actuar, necesitaba ponerse a trabajar, encontrar al asesino y detener la masacre. Esto era lo que Steve hubiera querido después de todo y además Tony le agradaba de verdad.

Nat se alistó rápidamente, bajando a la sala común donde encontró a Clint, Tasha, Thor, Jessica y Carol sentados en la mesa del comedor, conversando amistosamente entre todos. Bueno, todos excepto Steve y Tony, sentados en lados extremos de la mesa, lanzándose miradas furiosas.

**_Vaya, ellos estaban muy enamorados_ ** **, pensaba internamente Nat.**

Cuando notaron su presencia en la habitación, todos la saludaron efusivamente, haciéndole cumplidos sobre lo bien que se veía y como era un placer tenerla nuevamente _con vida_. Thor incluso le dio un gran abrazo, mientras que Spider-Woman le guiñaba un ojo.

Natasha tomó el único asiento disponible en la gran mesa, entre medio de Clint y Jessica. Todos expectantes miraron a Natasha y ésta no pudo evitar sentirse aún más nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría si Tony se enojara con ella por ocultarle tan valiosa información? ¿Qué pasaría si todos la empezaban a odiar por haber sido tan egoísta?

**_Dios, soy un asco de persona_ ** **, pensó tristemente Nat.**

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Steve rompiendo el silencio, levantando una ceja en dirección a la chica Stark. Nat esquivó su mirada, ésta era la primera vez que veía a 616 Steve desde hacía semanas; la presencia del soldado aún causaba fuertes emociones en ella. Era demasiado doloroso mirarlo y pensar en todo lo que ella había perdido, en todo lo que ya no tendría.

—No seas impaciente, Steve —señaló Carol con su dulce voz—: Nat hablará cuando esté lista, ¿no es así, linda?

—Llevamos esperando más de tres semanas por esto, creo que ya le hemos dado el tiempo suficiente —Refunfuñó el rubio, sentándose más cómodamente.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser un maldito, sólo por unos segundos? —Tony escupió las palabras directamente a Steve. Natasha pudo sentir cómo todos quedaron rígidos en sus sillas, la tensión era palpable en el aire. Nat levantó la vista sólo para ver a un furioso 616 Steve Rogers apretar la mandíbula, sus ojos azules enfocados en Tony. Este último por su parte no apartaba su vista, mirando firmemente al soldado. Era una competencia de miradas. Una irascible competencia.

Natasha levantó una ceja curiosa y miró a Clint tragar con dificultad, Jessica rió entre dientes y Tasha rodó los ojos con hastío. Al parecer algo pasaba entre Steve y Tony, algo que ella desconocía totalmente y al juzgar por sus expresiones no era nada bueno.

**_¿Estarían en una pelea?_ **

Antes de que Steve pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna y empezar una disputa, Nat decidió dejar los preámbulos atrás e intervenir.

—Como sabrán ya, vengo de la Tierra 3490 y soy algo así como la versión femenina de Tony — empezó débilmente ella, capturando la atención de todos nuevamente. Natasha sintió un nudo en su garganta, sin embargo, enfocando su vista sólo en Tony (quien era de todos el que más confianza le daba), prosiguió—: Caí en esta dimensión por accidente...

—¿Accidente? —preguntó curioso Clint e instantáneamente varios pares de ojos lo fulminaron con la mirada por interrumpir a Natasha de esa manera.

—Oh, okay, lo siento —se disculpó el arquero, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Como decía… —continuó Nat, sonriendo un poco por la torpeza de Clint—. Llegué aquí por accidente, mi destino era la Tierra Ultimate. Yo… yo estaba escapando.

La chica Stark cerró los ojos y tragó en seco tratando de calmar un poco sus nervios, los recuerdos de ese día, de todo lo sucedido; el ataque, los ultrones, la imagen de Steve desangrándose, la mantenían en vela por las noches, y Nat en un intento desesperado por ahuyentar los malos sueños, tomaba todo su peso en alcohol. Era la única manera en la que podía sentirse en paz consigo misma, al menos durante unos momentos. Tal vez debió reconsiderar beber un poco antes de hacer esto.

—Escapando… ¿de qué o quién? —preguntó Thor, su voz llena de preocupación. Nat abrió los ojos, la miró y le sonrió un poco. Sin duda alguna Thor era una gran amiga, Natasha secretamente empezaba a agradarle más que el antiguo Thor.

Iron Woman se aclaró la garganta, organizando las ideas en su cabeza para explicar todo de la manera más sencilla posible.

—Tan sólo unas dos semanas antes de llegar acá, noté una anomalía en el multi-universo; al principio parecía ser nada (al menos nada importante), pero luego noté que era un hecho recurrente, y bueno… El asunto es que alguien estaba matando sin piedad a...

—Las versiones mías y de Steve —complementó Tony, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa—. Oh, no, ¿es eso lo que pasó, Nat? ¿El asesino?, ¿llegó a tu mundo? —preguntó él exaltado.

—¿Tú sabías de esto? —Nat lo miró confundida y notó que los miembros del equipo también lo estaban, a excepción de Steve, quien permanecía quieto en su asiento con una expresión indescifrable. Tony asintió débilmente.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Sabías sobre el asesino y no me lo dijiste?! —Natasha se levantó furiosa de su asiento—. ¡¿Te sentaste allí todo los días a tratar de sacarme información, a hablarme sin parar de tu día, pero nunca me hablaste de esto?!

—¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo podía imaginar que lo que pasó en tu mundo, que tu extraña visita fue por culpa de _eso?_ ¡Tú tampoco dijiste nada! —Tony se puso de pie, señalando acusatoriamente a Natasha—. El asesino pudo haberte seguido, ¡podríamos haber muerto! Gracias Nat, pensé que éramos amigos —agregó burlonamente el pelinegro.

—Oh, perdóname Tony, ¡perdóname por haber volado por el panel de la máquina inter- dimensional y caer por accidente donde _no_ quería y poner en peligro tu egocéntrico trasero!

—¡¿Alguien podría explicarme de qué demonios están hablando?! —refutó Jessica, interrumpiendo las discusiones de ambos Stark.

—Hace dos meses, Reed y los otros encontraron una anomalía, una anomalía que estaba cambiando las tierras. —Esta vez fue el turno de Steve de intervenir—; Un sujeto de identidad y procedencia desconocida estaba matando a cada Tony y Steve de las diferentes dimensiones, causando estragos en el equilibrio del multi-universo.

—¿Dos meses? —Preguntó casi sin aliento Natasha, dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente hacia Tony—. ¿Ustedes sabían de esto hace dos meses y no hicieron nada?

—Bueno… decir que nada, es un poco injusto —respondió Tony vacilando un poco al ver la expresión de desconcierto de su versión femenina.

—Oh Dios, acá vamos de nuevo —suspiró cansada Carol, mirando a Steve y Tony duramente—. Ustedes dos sabían de esto, sabían de la gravedad de la situación y no dijeron nada. Decidieron manejarlo por su cuenta como siempre, ¿no es así?

Tony y Steve permanecieron en silencio sin responder o negar las acusaciones de Carol.

—Tony… —susurró Nat con su voz casi rota—. Dime que no es cierto. Dime que no hiciste caso omiso a esto… dime que no fuiste tan egoísta. —Tony sólo desvió la mirada, inseguro de qué decir.

—Nat, yo...

—¡Oh, no! Tony sí hizo algo al respecto —aclaró Steve con una amarga sonrisa—. Pero lo que no hizo, fue lo correcto.

Nat miró con decepción a Tony y, cayendo pesadamente sobre su asiento, pudo sentir las lágrimas asomarse nuevamente. Ella odiaba mostrarse débil frente a los demás, pero desde que pasó todo aquello a Natasha poco le importaba. Allí estaba ella, sintiéndose como una basura egoísta al no haber compartido información tan vital con ellos, cuando la verdad era que la única burlada fue ella misma. Nat estaba agotada tanto física como emocionalmente, y esta nueva revelación, el hecho de que la Tierra 616 supo tanto tiempo atrás la existencia del asesino y no hizo nada al respecto, era demasiado para digerir. Todo esto significaba una sola cosa, la vida de muchos pudo haber sido salvada. Más importante aún: la vida de su esposo pudo haber sido salvada.

—Nat, lo siento, yo de verdad… lo siento —dijo Tony, parado incómodo frente a todos. Su disculpa sonaba muy sincera, diablos, Natasha sabía que estaba siendo injusta con él, que tal vez Tony no pensó seriamente en las consecuencias que podría traer todo esto, que no era su culpa realmente, es decir; ¿quién podría? Ella misma se había percatado del hecho tan sólo unas semanas atrás, y no fue hasta que los asesinatos se hicieron más evidentes. Así que, ¿con que derecho podría replicarle a Tony? Además Tony había sido muy amable con ella desde que se encontró perdida en este nuevo universo, Tony fue quien se esforzó en hacerla comer, dormir y mantenerla distraída todo este tiempo. Fue él quien se preocupó sinceramente por su bienestar. Pero ella no pudo evitar sentir el feo monstruo de la traición asomar por su cabeza. El ya viejo y arraigado sentimiento de esperar lo peor de los demás se apoderó de ella.

—¡¿Que lo sientes?! —Natasha resopló, su ceño fruncido y alzando la voz—, ¡pudiste haber hecho algo! Pudiste alertar a los demás, Tony, ¡por tu culpa Steve murió! ¡Steve murió!

La declaración causó un efecto inmediato en todos. La habitación se sumió en un silencio incómodo. La expresión en la cara de Tony fue desoladora, y Nat instantáneamente se arrepintió de haber pronunciado tales palabras. Tony la miró con profunda tristeza, aún de pie sin saber qué hacer, como un niño perdido después de una fuerte reprimenda. Barton y Romanova compartieron miradas, mientras Carol y Thor trataban de calmar el llanto de Natasha. Steve por su parte permanecía en shock en su asiento, su cara pálida y sus manos apretadas fuertemente sobre la mesa.

Todos permanecieron mudos varios minutos, al parecer sin saber qué hacer.

—Bueno, ¿alguien más tiene hambre? Porque yo estoy _muy_ hambrienta —dijo rápidamente

Jessica tratando de salvar la situación, acariciando su vientre para enfatizar sus palabras—. ¿Tony?

Tony asintió con la cabeza y Jessica se dispuso a ir a la cocina, no sin antes darle una palmada al pelinegro en el hombro. Todos observaron en silencio como Spider-Woman abandonaba la sala, antes de que Natasha hablara nuevamente.

—Yo… perdóname Tony, no quise… —susurró nerviosamente la castaña, tratando de calmar todas las emociones que sentía en esos momentos.

—No, Nat —Tony la detuvo antes de que ésta pudiera continuar con sus disculpas—. Tú tienes razón, Steve tiene razón. Yo me equivoqué: arruiné todo. —Steve levantó una ceja sorprendido antes las palabras de Tony.

—No, no es así, Tony. Nadie puede culparte por que algún maniaco decidió ir por allí matando gente en el multi-universo —exclamó Black Widow con el ceño fruncido, dirigiendo las palabras directamente a Natasha—. Si lo que quieres es buscar culpables para hacer más llevadero tu dolor, entonces culpa al asesino, culpa al destino, o tal vez, no lo sé, ¿mala suerte? Pero puedo asegurarte que Tony nunca actuaría mal intencionadamente y no tuvo qué ver en lo que sea que le haya pasado al Steve de tu universo. Lamento lo que te sucedió, pero será mejor que cuides tus palabras —finalizó la espía con rudeza, no dando pie a ningún tipo de réplica.

Natasha la miró con sorpresa, ésta era la primera vez que la pelirroja le dirigía más de tres palabras o si quiera una oración completa, y había sido nada más y nada menos que para defender a Tony. Pero _¿era eso lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Tratando de buscar culpables sólo para aliviar su pérdida?_ Natasha se sintió asqueada de sí misma, Tony era una buena persona, ella lo sabía de antemano. Ella cometió un error, un grave error. Nat sabía bien cómo el rechazo dolía, cómo Tony se debería estar sintiendo en estos momentos, después de todo ellos no eran tan diferentes.

—Romanova tiene razón. Lo siento, Tony, no quise decir tal cosa —siguió ella, con lágrimas en los ojos—; es sólo que tú más que nadie debes saber lo que se siente. Lo que se siente perder a la persona que más amas…

—No te preocupes Nat, lo entiendo. No es nada —le aseguró Tony, acercándose a Natasha para tomar sus manos.

Jessica entró en ese momento nuevamente cargando una bandeja con jugos para todos, colocándola con cuidado en la mesa para que todos pudieran tomar el suyo. Steve fue el primero en alcanzar la bebida, seguramente para tener algo que hacer con sus manos. Jessica le hizo una pequeña señal a Tony para que siguieran su conversación y la ignoraran.

—Es sólo que no es tan fácil para mí enterarme de que tú sabías esto hace tanto… nosotros no tuvimos tanto tiempo para prepararnos. Yo… —Nat hablaba entre sollozos, tratando de hacerse entender. Tony le acariciaba dulcemente las palmas de las manos para tranquilizarla—, la verdad es que sólo estoy celosa, ¿sabes?

—¿Celosa? —bufó Tony divertido—. ¿Celosa de qué, preciosa?

—¡Celosa de ti y Steve! —Exclamó Nat un poco más alto de lo necesario—. ¡Celosa de tu matrimonio con Steve!

Steve, quien en ese momento tomaba rápidamente de su bebida, se atragantó a medio camino, tosiendo sonoramente. Thor se levantó de su silla y trató en vano de ayudarlo a retomar un poco de aire. Tony se distrajo un momento por el pequeño alboroto de Steve, asentando lentamente con la cabeza antes de percatarse del significado de lo que dijo Natasha.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Mi qué? —preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro.

—Tu matrimonio con Steve —repitió Natasha mientras Clint y Jessica estallaban en carcajadas, Steve se atragantó de nuevo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy casado con… Steve? —preguntó en shock el millonario.

Natasha lo miró como si le hubiera salido repentinamente un tercer ojo en su cabeza.

—Steve era mi esposo, Tony, y desde que mi universo es una réplica exacta de éste...

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Jessica rió más fuerte, sosteniéndose el vientre─: ¡Tony se casó con Steve en otro universo!

Natasha soló frunció el ceño sin comprender qué era lo chistoso de todo el asunto. Ella acababa de decirles a todos que su esposo había muerto y estos insensibles bastardos ¿se reían?

—Escucha, Natasha. —La voz de Steve sonaba entrecortada, seguramente por su ataque de tos—. Tienes razón, tal vez tu universo es muy parecido al nuestro pero, verás... Yo no estoy con Tony de _esa_ forma.

Nat le dio un vistazo a Tony en busca de respuestas y éste afirmó lo dicho por Steve.

—Es cierto, cariño, no es que tenga algo en contra de la homosexualidad, yo no juzgo ni nada de eso, pero no sé por qué siquiera llegaste a pensar que yo podría estar _casado_ y más aún con ese cavernícola. Ya quisiera él. —Tony señaló no tan discretamente a Steve. Clint y Jessica dejaron de reír al instante.

—¡Ni aunque fueras el último culo sobre la tierra, Stark! —replicó furioso Steve, quien en tan sólo unos cortos pasos se encontró frente a frente con el pelinegro, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡Ya quisieras tú un pedazo de mi culo, Rogers! —Tony se acercó también a Steve, quedando a unos centímetros el uno del otro.

—Pero… pero todas esas miradas… —susurró Natasha aún en estupor e ignorando el enfrentamiento entre ambos hombres. Tal vez el hecho de que ella amaba a Steve con toda su alma la había cegado, pero es que le era muy difícil imaginar una vida sin Steve, aún después de perderlo, ella se rehusaba a pensar en un futuro sin el soldado, lo cual era lo más doloroso de todo. La verdad era que a Natasha jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que sus versiones en otros universos podrían no estar exactamente de ese modo con Steve.

—¿Miradas? —preguntó Clint, limpiándose las lágrimas que se asomaron en sus ojos por tanto reír.

—Sí, es decir… Ellos todo el tiempo están lanzándose esas miradas. —Esta vez fue el turno de Carol para reír y Natasha pudo jurar que vio una sonrisa fugaz en el rostro de Romanova.

—¡¿Qué?! —respondieron al mismo tiempo Steve y Tony, quienes apenas se percataron de que la conversación se había desviado a algo totalmente diferente.

—Lo sé, siempre están lanzándose _ojitos_ el uno al otro. ─agregó Jessica, suspirando.

—¡Basta! —Steve trató de refrenar todo el disparate en que se había convertido esto.

—A decir verdad, creo que ellos se gustan; tanta tensión y pleitos no puede significar otra cosa — concordó Tasha ignorando a Steve.

—¿Disculpa? Puedo escucharte, ¡estoy justo aquí! —exclamó Tony.

—Si me lo preguntan, creo que Anthony y Steven hacen una grandiosa pareja. —Thor les sonrió a ambos para demostrar su apoyo.

—¿Pero qué demonios...?

—La verdad sólo llevo tres semanas aquí, pero estaba totalmente convencida de que ellos eran una pareja —murmuró la chica Stark, participando nuevamente en la discusión.

—¡No me estás ayudando, Nat! —Tony levantó sus manos al aire dramáticamente.

—¡Largo todos ustedes! Esta reunión termina aquí. —Steve trató de hacerse escuchar con su mejor voz de Capitán América, pero todos parecían realmente empeñados en pasar de él.

—Ahora que lo dices, Nat, no entiendo por qué no lo noté antes, es decir; ellos siempre están uno encima del otro, y toda esa _vibra_ entre ellos… —Carol levantó una ceja burlonamente, echándole un vistazo a Steve y Tony—. Tal vez lo que realmente necesitan es liberar toda esa tensión sexual.

Clint y Jessica se abrazaron, riendo juntos sin control.

—Okay, de acuerdo, si están tan empeñados en hablar de esto, entonces está bien, me largo. — Steve se dio media vuelta totalmente decidido a irse y escapar de esta tontería, sin embargo la carcajada y el comentario de Tony lo detuvieron.

—¿Tensión sexual? ¡Vamos! Creo que todos sabemos bien quién es acá el que consigue un montón de sexo y quién vive en abstinencia.

—¡Jódete, Tony! —Steve regresó rápidamente a su lugar de antes, empujando esta vez rudamente a Tony. Éste dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero se mantuvo firme en su mirada.

—Sí, Steve, ¿pero sabes qué? Tú no serás quien _lo haga_ , nunca —gruñó Tony y a nadie se le escapó el doble significado de sus palabras.

—Si fuera gay, _Stark_ , créeme cuando te digo que tú serías la última persona en la que me fijaría.

—Creo que esa sería mi frase, _Rogers_.

—¿En serio estamos discutiendo esto? —Steve rodó los ojos, poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

—Oh, perdóname, ¿estamos hiriendo tus homofóbicos oídos? —preguntó Tony fingiendo una cara de tristeza.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un homofóbico? No intentes hacerme ver como el villano acá Tony...

Steve y Tony siguieron su discusión, demasiado concentrados en pelear como siempre, mientras los otros miraban divertidos desde sus asientos. Natasha notó entonces que éste fue su plan desde el principio, empujar a Steve y a Tony al límite sólo para… _¿verlos discutir?_

—¿Qué acaso no van a detenerlos? —preguntó curiosa a Jessica, quien ahora tomaba su jugo tranquilamente sin pestañar. Clint sin embargo se puso de pie, tratando de evitar que Steve y Tony se fueran a los golpes.

—¿Estás loca? —Resopló la pelinegra—, Steve y Tony son mi drama favorito de las seis — finalizó ella guiñándole un ojo.

Bueno, al parecer Natasha tenía mucho que aprender de la Tierra 616.


	8. Earth 616-II

El ventilador de techo tenía veinticuatro tornillos, cuatro lámparas y ochenta agujeros según el conteo de Steve. Conteo que ya había realizado repetidas veces en la noche mientras miraba rígido al techo, recostado en el cabecero de la cama a las 4:00 am, sin poder concebir sueño alguno.

Y es que Steve no podía creer en la locura que se había convertido su vida en las últimas 16 horas. Aunque, para ser sincero, tal vez debió verlo venir justo después de que Natasha nombró todo el asunto del matrimonio con el Steve de su universo y los demás —sin desaprovechar oportunidad alguna para fastidiarlo— tomaron todo como una broma sólo para sacarlo de sus casillas.

No era que a Steve le importara mucho el asunto, pero eso explicaba muchas cosas. Una de ellas, el extraño comportamiento de la castaña hacía él; por qué lo besó apenas lo conoció, por qué se rehusó a verlo y por qué estaba siempre tan nerviosa y llorosa a su alrededor.

Steve suponía que el difunto esposo de Nat debía ser bastante similar a él físicamente, incluso una copia exacta, para que su presencia causara dicha reacción en ella. Aunque para ser honestos, al principio Steve supuso que la actitud de Natasha se debía a lo acontecido con Tony, tal vez un acto de solidaridad con él que en esta tierra era como su hermano gemelo. Es decir, él no la culparía de ser así, Steve sabía bien que las cosas habían ido lejos, no a un punto de querer disculparse, pero sí era consciente de que cruzó la línea con Tony. Su amistad con el hombre de hierro posiblemente llegó a un punto muerto del que no sabía, si podía o quería dar marcha atrás.

Si ese era el caso, entonces ¿por qué demonios había accedido a este disparate? Pensaba el rubio aún inmóvil en la cama. Steve trató inconscientemente de tomar una posición más cómoda, para darle un descanso a sus adoloridos músculos. Se arrepintió instantáneamente del movimiento, el cual hizo a las dos personas recostadas a su lado soltar un quejido en señal de protesta, pero sin despegarse de él.

Steve contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, deseando silenciosamente que no se despertaran. Esto era lo que menos necesitaba ahora, este día ya había sido lo suficientemente pesado para todos, él no deseaba empeorarlo más.

Cuando la habitación quedó sumergida nuevamente en total silencio, Steve se atrevió a echar un vistazo a sus acompañantes; Tony yacía muy dormido, firmemente abrazado a él, con la mitad de su cuerpo echado prácticamente encima suyo, su cabello negro apuntando a todos lados y vestido con sólo con su ropa interior de Iron Man. Al lado de Tony, enrollada cual koala, estaba Natasha, quien babeaba un poco en el hombro del pelinegro, vestida con una corta pijama casi translucida que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Jesús bendito.

Steve también estaba vestido con poca ropa, era verano y las altas temperaturas en Nueva York no permitían dormir con nada más que ropa interior o en total desnudez, así que no culpaba a sus “visitantes” al dormir en tales fachas.

Steve tragó con dificulta dirigiendo su mirada al techo nuevamente. Esto era un desastre. Allí estaba él, a altas horas de la madrugada con el insomnio asechándolo, mientras compartía cama con nada más y nada menos que la persona que él suponía era su ex-mejor amigo y su versión femenina que llegó de otra dimensión y la cual hace unas cuantas horas atrás no podía tolerar su presencia o compartir la misma habitación que él.

Sí, las cosas se tornaron bastante extrañas.

Todo empezó justo después de que la reunión —en la que Steve suponía, se daría la tan esperada confesión de Natasha sobre por qué había llegado a la Tierra 616 tan repentinamente— se tornara bastante confusa para él. Después de que la chica Stark hiciera mención de su relación amorosa con la versión de Steve de su universo, todo el equipo terminó discutiendo por qué él y Tony serían una grandiosa pareja, por qué era obvio que en la Tierra 3490 habían llegado al punto incluso de contraer matrimonio —pues según todos, era bastante evidente que estaban locamente enamorados pero eran demasiado cobardes para admitirlo— y cuáles serían las desventajas y ventajas de una relación entre ellos para la sana convivencia del equipo.

La disparatada conversación fue mucho más allá, cuando Natasha anunció orgullosa que gracias a su matrimonio con Steve la guerra civil nunca aconteció en su tierra y que el desacuerdo se arregló liberando tensiones con sexo, contraria a la sangrienta batalla que hubo en la Tierra 616. Jessica dijo luego que dicha información les hubiera sido de mucha utilidad en ese entonces y que les hubiera permitido ahorrarse todo el drama que giró entorno a la confrontación, que fue mayormente entre Steve y Tony. Clint, haciendo aún peor todo para la comodidad de Steve, agregó que al menos ya sabían que en futuras disputas sólo sería necesario encerrarlos en un motel, brindarles su bendición y por supuesto protección. Carol preguntó entonces muy curiosa quién creían ellos que sería el 'Top' entre el sexo gay de Steve y Tony.

La verdad Steve aún no podía entender qué clase de demonio le poseyó en ese momento para soltar una carcajada y decir con total seguridad que era muy evidente para él quién iría arriba, señalándose a sí mismo. Por supuesto que Tony, quien jamás se permitía no tener la última palabra en toda discusión, replicó moviendo las cejas insinuantemente, diciendo que aunque Steve era todo músculos y un poco más alto que él, estaba bastante seguro que no era grande en todos lados, así que él llevaría las de ganar. El rubio aún poseído, obviamente, le hizo frente y empezaron una nueva disputa con gritos y empujones, en donde ambos reclamaban ser quien follaría al otro. Las cosas se salieron de control cuando en un arrebato, Tony empezó a bajarse los pantalones totalmente dispuesto a demostrarle a Steve su punto, y este último por su parte empezó a desabrocharse rápidamente los suyos también, porque jamás permitiría que su hombría fuera puesta en duda. Fue allí donde Carol y Thor los sujetaron a ambos, deteniéndolos en sus planes de desnudarse allí frente a todo el equipo y una boquiabierta Natasha Stark, mientras Clint salía corriendo por el elevador gritando que ésta era la razón por la que prefería vivir con su perro Pizza y que esperaran la demanda por daños y prejuicios contra su salud mental.

Steve aún no podía entender por qué había actuado de manera tan vergonzosa delante de todos, ¡él era el líder de los Vengadores, los héroes más poderosos de la tierra, el súper héroe más querido de América, por Dios santo! Pero ahí estaba él, violando varios códigos morales simplemente porque no podía refrenarse a sí mismo delante de Tony. Ciertamente Tony tenía un efecto en él que nadie más tenía, no era siempre un efecto positivo, pero aún así era Tony quien siempre lo hacía actuar fuera de sus autoestablecidos límites, era él quien lo impulsaba a ser de la manera en la que Steve no estaba acostumbrado, porque bueno, Tony era todo lo que Steve no era.

Esto era tal vez lo más emocionante de tener una amistad con Tony, tal vez ésta era incluso la razón por la que fueron inseparables por más de diez años, Steve sabía que el sentimiento de libertad que le brindaba Tony sería bastante apreciado en días mejores. Días en donde no quería arrancarle la cabeza o partirle toda su engreída cara, porque nuevamente Tony decidía que era mejor actuar por su cuenta, ocultarle cosas y llevarle la contraria en todo.

De la misma manera en la que Steve apreciaba a Tony, también lo detestaba a veces. Era un sentimiento bastante contradictorio el que podía producirle una única persona, pero así era.

Steve suspiró cansado y dejó de observar el techo para fijar sus iris azules nuevamente en el pelinegro dormido profundamente a su lado.

Tony.

Todo esto era su culpa. Era su culpa que el asesino estuviera por allí haciendo de las suyas aún después de dos meses de haberse detectado su actividad, trayendo muertes innecesarias, así como también la drástica muerte del esposo de Nat y que ella tuviera que huir, llegando por accidente a la tierra equivocada.

Si, definitivamente todo esto también recaía en Tony.

Una serie de eventos desafortunados, todos desencadenados por el actuar egoísta de Iron Man. O al menos ese era el punto de vista de Steve.

No era que Steve ignorara cómo todo esto le hacía sentir a Tony, él se atrevía a decir que era la persona que más le conocía, y estaba casi seguro de que sus palabras herían a Tony profundamente, más viniendo de su boca. Pero es que Steve estaba agotado. Agotado de darle a Tony su confianza y que éste la arrojara a la basura como si no significara nada. Agotado de darle a Tony segundas oportunidades y que éste simplemente parecía seguir sólo sus convicciones. Así que bueno, Steve pensaba que tal vez Tony no necesitaba su amistad, lo que Tony necesitaba era una lección, algo que lo hiciera darse cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba y de las consecuencias que sus acciones impulsivas traían a los demás.

¿Había sido Steve un poco drástico al haber llegado al punto de la violencia física? Tal vez.

Pero es que las palabras no serían suficientes para explicar cuán herido, decepcionado y confundido se encontró el soldado al descubrir que las pesadillas que lo asecharon día y noche durante dos tortuosos meses, eran ciertas. Pesadillas donde Stephen, Namor y los otros lo acorralaban y jugaban con su mente, mientras Tony lo observaba con perfecta calma en la distancia. No importaba cuán fuerte gritara Steve o cuánto suplicara en sus sueños. Su hermano, su mejor amigo; Tony permanecía inmóvil simplemente observándolo y permitiendo que le hicieran daño. Steve siempre despertaba estremecido, sudoroso y con la sensación de que todas estas pesadillas parecían aterradoramente reales. Cuán grande fue la sorpresa del súper soldado al percatarse, que de hecho, estos sueños no eran simples sueños, sino recuerdos. Recuerdos de algo que sí pasó.

Los Illuminaties jugaron con su mente borrándole los recuerdos para actuar por su conveniencia, apartándolo fácilmente del camino. Tony permitió que lo lastimaran y engañaran de esa forma. Claro que Stark llevó todo más lejos y, seguramente actuando por la culpa de sus traicioneros actos, añadió más mentiras a su larga lista de falacias y convenció a Steve de que era necesaria una expansión de los Vengadores para enfrentar problemas más complejos. Así que, mientras Tony y los otros seguían con sus planes de usar las gemas del infinito e ignorar el problema real, Steve se mantuvo ocupado con el protocolo de «Avengers World» e ignorante de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

Tony se burló de él, justo en sus narices y no habría disculpa que valiera para hacerle olvidar fácilmente semejante traición.

El aludido, obviamente ajeno de los pensamientos del rubio, soltó un suspiro acurrucándose un poco más contra el cálido cuerpo de Steve, lo que le hizo apretar la mandíbula con molestia al sentir como Tony tan descaradamente podía olvidarse de todo y hacer como si nada pasara. Tocándolo de esa manera tan íntima, como si aún fueran amigos, como si aún tuviera derecho de siquiera estar en su presencia. Pero para ser honestos, Steve sabía bien que Tony debería estar muy cansado como para siquiera atreverse a estar abrazándolo de esa manera. Echándole un rápido vistazo a Natasha, podía decir lo mismo de la castaña, profundamente dormida también, sujetándose a Tony como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Steve llevó su mano libre, la mano que Tony no estaba aplastando con su cuerpo, a su sien, tratando de espantar el dolor de cabeza que desde hace unas horas le incomodaba. Él sabía bien que debió decir que no, que debió negarse rotundamente a la petición de Natasha, pero es que Steve no tuvo corazón para negarle algo a la castaña. Ella ya había pasado por mucho, estaba sufriendo, pero a la vez estaba tratando de pelear contra el dolor a su manera. Lo cual era de admirar: ella acababa de perder a su esposo —el amor de su vida por lo que Steve sabía—, pero aún así estaba dispuesta a salir adelante, tragarse su aflicción y trabajar para darle una pronta solución al asunto del asesino.

¿Qué clase de bastardo sería él al negarse a ayudarle de alguna forma?

El problema fue que Steve ignoró que Natasha era una Stark, y una muy astuta.

∞∞∞∞ Flashback ∞∞∞∞

Steve pudo por fin recuperar la cordura y darle término a su disputa de “yo soy más macho” con Tony. El rubio necesitaba salir malditamente de allí y poner distancia entre él y el pelinegro antes de que las cosas se pusieran violentas de nuevo. Reacomodándose su ropa, se dispuso a marcharse de la Torre de los Vengadores, diciendo que ya había tenido suficiente de esto por hoy. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder presionar el botón para pedir el ascensor, Natasha estaba a su lado sosteniéndole del brazo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues a mi apartamento, ¿adónde más? —respondió Steve curioso, ¿así que ahora Natasha sí se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra?

—¿Qué acaso no vives acá, como los otros? —cuestionó ella, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Tony. Este último sólo se encogió de hombros antes de agregar.

—El Capi-idiota se mudó de la torre hace unas semanas atrás, debido a que, cito: “no podía tolerar mi fastidiosa presencia ni un minuto más”. —Tony levantó las manos, haciendo señas de comillas en el aire para enfatizar sus palabras.

—En realidad dije que no podía tolerar ver tu mentirosa y traicionera cara ni un minuto más, pero te acercaste —dijo Steve, dirigiendo sus ojos azules nuevamente hacia Natasha que seguía firme a su lado e ignorando el gesto obsceno que Tony le hizo con su dedo medio.

—¡No puedes irte, no! —Natasha negaba con la cabeza nerviosamente—. ¿Qué pasa si Tony tiene razón? ¿Qué pasa si el asesino me siguió hasta acá y te ataca mientras estás solo en tu apartamento, donde no podemos ayudarte o defenderte?

—Puedo defenderme solo —replicó Steve rudamente, zafándose del agarre de Nat lo más delicadamente posible. Él no quería ser grosero con ella después de todo, pero la verdad era que por ningún motivo pretendía regresar a vivir en la torre donde inevitablemente tendría que cruzarse día y noche con Tony, haciendo las cosas más incómodas para todos.

La única razón por la que Iron Man seguía siendo parte del equipo fue porque unánimemente todos acordaron eso, obviamente Steve estuvo en contra, pero debido a que éste era un conflicto personal entre ellos, no había razón por la cual Steve se portara como un déspota dictador e ignorara el deseo de los demás miembros del equipo sobre conservar a Tony como un Vengador. Sin embargo, aunque Steve estuvo de acuerdo en tratar de comportarse y tolerar a Tony como un compañero más, eso no le impedía poner distancia entre él y el pelinegro. Veinte pisos no eran suficientes, ni siquiera siete calles eran suficientes.

Steve estaba considerando seriamente trabajar con los Vengadores de la costa Oeste.

—¡No lo entiendes! Yo he visto lo que pueden hacer, ¡te mataran al instante! —Natasha lo sostuvo fuerte del brazo nuevamente, sus ojos reflejando genuina preocupación por él, lo que hizo a Steve estremecerse por dentro. Era casi como si Natasha lo mirara con… con cariño.

—Déjalo ir, Nat, tú y yo nos cubriremos juntos, no lo necesitamos —replicó Tony acercándose a Natasha para zafarla de Steve y dejarlo ir.

—¡No, Tony! —Natasha miró rudamente a su versión masculina, él instantáneamente retrocedió levantando las manos en señal de rendición—. Permaneceremos juntos y no quiero escuchar ningún pero al respecto.

—De ninguna mane...

—¡Dije sin peros al respecto! —gritó Natasha, frunciendo más el ceño mientras levantaba su dedo y pinchaba amenazadoramente a Steve en el pecho con éste.

—Okay, de acuerdo. ─Steve suspiró cansado. Sabía que no podía llevarle la contraria a la furiosa chica Stark; algo le decía que si se atrevía a ello, ella podría hacerle su vida lo más amarga posible durante todo el tiempo de su estadía—. Iré a mi casa, dormiré y regresaré a...

—¡No! ¿Qué no entiendes? ─Nat le interrumpió de nuevo bruscamente—. Permaneceremos juntos las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana y trabajaremos juntos hasta que encontremos una solución para esto. Es importante que estemos alerta.

—¿Qué? —Esta vez fue el turno de Tony para mostrarse en desacuerdo—. Nat, en serio no pretendes que...

─¿Pretender qué, Tony? ─Natasha se dio vuelta y fulminó al millonario con la mirada—.¿Pretender acaso que esto nunca pasó? ¿Pretender acaso que no he perdido al amor de mi vida, con quien se suponía tenía que envejecer? ¿Pretender que no estoy asustada cuando evidentemente estoy aterrorizada? ¡¿Eres en serio tan cruel?!

Tony tragó con dificultad, pestañando confundido ante una agitada Natasha Stark que aún lo miraba esperando su respuesta. Respuesta que por supuesto nunca llegó tras su discurso.

—Nada… olvida lo que dije —respondió finalmente Tony, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos totalmente desarmado frente a su versión femenina.

Natasha entonces se dio media vuelta, y levantó una ceja en dirección a Steve, quien permanecía inmóvil en su lugar, inseguro sobre que debía hacer entonces.

—Iremos a tu apartamento contigo, si es lo que quieres. —Nat soltó su agarre sobre Steve y cruzó los brazos en su pecho, expectante.

Steve rió entre dientes, llevando sus manos a la cadera y negando suavemente con su cabeza.

—¿Y dónde se supone que dormirán? Es un apartamento para una sola persona, es cómodo, pero poco amoblado. Es todo lo que pude conseguir considerando el poco tiempo que tuve para mudarme.

—Entonces dormiremos juntos, no veo ningún problema en ello.

Steve estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, esperando que tal vez Natasha diera muestras de que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero ella permaneció con los brazos cruzados, parada frente a él con una expresión totalmente sería.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —preguntó Steve con la voz entrecortada. Porque esto tenía que serlo, tenía que ser una maldita broma.

¿Que acaso no había señalado con ahínco cuán desesperado estaba por evitar la compañía de Tony? ¿Qué en la verde tierra de Dios le hacía pensar a Natasha Stark que él, Steve Rogers quería tener a Tony Stark no sólo en su apartamento, sino también en su cama compartiendo el mismo aire, el mismo espacio?

Steve y Tony habían sido cercanos, pero Steve estaba jodidamente seguro que no lo suficientemente cercanos como para dormir juntos.

Está loca, totalmente loca, pensó Steve.

—Yo sugiero que nos quedemos acá, Nat, la torre es grande. Podríamos...

Natasha no dejó a Tony finalizar la oración e hizo una seña con su mano, indicándole que cerrara el pico.

—Empaca tu pijama, Tony, nos vamos —expresó la castaña con la misma expresión seria de antes, pero sin apartar su mirada de Steve.

—Sí, señora. ─Tony hizo un ademán militar con la mano para indicarle a Nat que ella estaba a cargo.

Maldito cobarde.

Cuando Tony hubo abandonado la sala junto con los demás Vengadores —que habían permanecido todo este tiempo en primera fila, observando todo el espectáculo en silencio—, Steve volvió a enfocar su atención en los ojos azules de Natasha. Ella lo miraba toscamente con el ceño más fruncido que antes, si es que eso era posible. El soldado dio unos pasos adelante para quedar frente a frente con ella. Nat irguió su cuello sin cortar el contacto visual de los filosos ojos de Steve. Él era más alto que ella por unos buenos centímetros y él no era Tony: él no se dejaría intimidar por esta desquiciada mujer.

—Escucha Natasha —empezó el rubio casi gruñendo las palabras—, ya dije que estoy de acuerdo en pasar el resto del día con ustedes, resolveremos esto juntos; pero no accederé a pasar más tiempo del necesario con Tony y tampoco accederé a que ustedes violen mi privacidad, mi hogar, porque tienes miedo de que algo nos pase. Aprecio tu preocupación, pero estoy casi seguro que lo haces tan sólo porque me parezco a tu esposo y nada más.

Steve esperó que sus palabras no sonaran tan duras, pero tenía que ser sincero con ella, tenía que refrenar toda esta locura, tenía que mostrarse firme en su decisión de permanecer lejos de Tony, de no perdonarle. Sin embargo, lo que nunca esperó fue que Natasha cambiará radicalmente su expresión a una muy triste y empezara a llorar débilmente, su labio inferior temblando suavemente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y desviaba la mirada hacia el piso.

Steve quedó de piedra en tan sólo unos segundos, sintiéndose como el maldito insensible que seguramente era.

—Lo siento, yo… —Nat lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras Steve deseaba internamente que el piso se lo tragara.

—No, yo… tienes razón. No debí...

—Tranquila, hey, fue mi culpa. Es que… —Steve trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse mejor esta vez y no empeorar más las cosas. Este día había sido una montaña rusa de emociones para todos, especialmente para Nat y ella no se merecía esto, ella no se merecía ser tratada de esta manera simplemente porque había quedado entre medio de su conflicto con Tony. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus modales? Dejando caer los hombros pesadamente, Steve prosiguió;

—Mira, prometo ayudarte en lo que quieras, entiendo que estás pasando por un momento difícil, además tienes razón, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos en estos momentos, yo… yo me comportaré. Trataré de hacer todo esto más fácil para ti.

Natasha limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente con la palma de su mano, mirándolo esta vez con más dulzura, brindándole una gran sonrisa. Steve no pudo evitar estremecerse de nuevo, recordándose a sí mismo que dicho gesto seguramente no era dirigido hacia él, sino más bien a la persona que él le recordaba a Nat.

—¿En serio lo prometes? —preguntó feliz Iron Woman.

Steve se pasó las manos por su cabello rubio, mirando en dirección al pasillo donde Tony se acercaba con un pequeño maletín de equipaje.

Dios.

Steve suspiró profundamente y decidió responder antes de arrepentirse de sus palabras:

—Sí, lo prometo.

—Bien, porque no bromeé cuando dije que lo que quiero es que permanezcamos unidos y si eso implica que durmamos juntos, pues acostúmbrate Rogers, porque así será. —Nat cambió su dulce expresión de antes y le sonrió con total picardía, sus lágrimas desapareciendo casi por arte de magia.

¿Qué carajos?

—Bien, empaqué lo necesario para ti y para mí, Nat. —Tony llegó delante de ellos, dejando el maletín en el suelo. Natasha lo abrazó contenta y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te prometo que nos comportaremos, Rogers. Palabra de Stark —le dijo Natasha aún sonriendo como el gato Cheshire.

A Steve le tomó unos cuantos segundos percatarse de lo que acaba de pasar: Natasha lo había utilizado. Natasha lo había chantajeado emocionalmente para conseguir que se ablandara en pro de obtener lo que ella quería. Pero antes de que Steve pudiera salir de su estupor, se encontró a sí mismo ya de pie en el ascensor con cada uno de los Stark a su lado para hacerse camino a su apartamento.

¡La muy maldita!

∞∞∞∞ FlashbackEnd ∞∞∞∞

Okay, la verdad era que Steve había sido totalmente burlado por Natasha.

No era como que él fuera admirir eso en voz alta y mucho menos enfrente de ella, pero fue así como Steve terminó pasando su noche en vela, siendo estrangulado por dos Stark —que al parecer se convertían en osos cariñositos mientras dormían— y mirando fijamente al techo, contando tuercas y orificios del ventilador.

Steve volvió a echarle un vistazo al reloj en su mesa de noche: 05:00 A.M.

Adiós a la posibilidad de dormir algo, pensó tristemente el soldado. Y es que Steve, acostumbrado a dormir en solitario, no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche por la presencia de los otros cuerpos en su cama. Ademá, ¿quién podría conseguir descanso alguno con estos dos prácticamente encima de él? Y pensar que ésta había sido sólo la primera noche de muchas.

Steve prefería no imaginar cómo sería el resto de ellas.

Él lo había prometido después de todo y, aunque odiara admitirlo, una promesa era una promesa. Steve jamás faltaba a su palabra y no planeaba empezar ahora. Además, si los leves ronquidos de Natasha y los suaves suspiros de Tony eran una señal de algo, Steve podía decir fácilmente que estaba completamente solo en esta batalla.

Steve seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando notó que la castaña susurró algo ininteligible al lado de Tony.

¿Acaso Natasha hablaba dormida?

Antes de que Steve pudiera acercarse un poco más para escuchar mejor, Nat se levantó estrepitosamente, haciéndolo saltar un poco haciad atrás y sostenerse de Tony para evitar caer de la cama.

Natasha se despertó con la respiración acelerada, mirando rápidamente en todas las direcciones. Su expresión reflejaba total desconcierto. Steve percibió la rigidez en ella al no reconocer donde estaba.

—¿Nat? —susurró despacio.

Cuando ella enfocó por fin sus ojos azules en Steve, pareció relajarse un poco y suavizar su postura. Natasha volvió a mirarlo entonces de esa manera en la que hacía doler el corazón de Steve.

¿Acaso la chica estaba aún dormida y no lo reconocía?

Sin embargo, antes de poder explicarle algo, Natasha se percató de la escena frente a ella: Steve estaba medio desnudo aferrándose a Tony, que estaba en las mismas condiciones, casi completamente dormido encima de él.

Steve había decidido dormir con pijama puesto que tendría compañía, sin embargo en el transcurso de la noche, cuando la temperatura terminó por sofocarlo, se rindió y volvió a quitarse todo, quedando tan sólo en ropa interior al igual que Tony. El rubio ciertamente estaba arrepintiéndose de su decisión puesto que estaba completamente seguro que Natasha malinterpretó todo al entrecerrar los ojos, mirándolo con escepticismo, para luego levantarse de la cama e ir al pequeño balcón del apartamento, cerrando las puertas deslizables tras ella.

Perfecto, Rogers. Le dices que odias a Tony y ahora en la primera noche que pasan juntos durmiendo en la misma cama, Nat ya piensa que estuviste haciendo Dios sabrá qué con ella al lado.

Steve rodó los ojos con hastío y sacudió a Tony con fuerza para despertarlo. Esto también era su culpa. Culpa del estúpido Tony, el estúpido asesino y estúpido 3490 Steve por ser un debilucho y dejarse matar.

Tony gruñó a su lado tratando de alejarse de la fuente de las sacudidas que planeaban sacarlo de su placentero sueño. Steve no se lo permitió, quedando ahora casi encima de Tony.

—¡Despierta de una buena vez! —reclamó Steve mientras Tony abría los ojos con pereza. Sin embargo, toda pizca de sueño voló rápidamente de él al ver a Steve violando su espacio personal. Tony dio un salto sorpresivo y golpeó a Steve en la nariz en el proceso.

—¿Qué demonios...? ¡Pervertido! —exclamó Tony tapándose con las sábanas.

—¿Así que ahora sientes vergüenza? —dijo Steve apretando los dientes, sujetando su nariz con fuerza para evitar chillar de dolor por el cabezazo de Tony—. ¿Quién estuvo pegado a mí toda la noche, eh?

—Ya quisieras, Steve —resopló Tony, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tú… —gruñó Steve frente a tal descaro. ¿Así que Tony también sufría de memoria a corto plazo por las noches? Steve le haría pagar esto, con creces. Pero no ahora, así que tomando una lenta exhalación para intentar calmarse, siguió hablando—: Natasha te necesita.

Tony, al escuchar el nombre de la castaña, la buscó por toda la habitación con la mirada, al parecer recién recordando el motivo por que estaban allí. Steve hizo una pequeña seña con la cabeza en dirección al balcón.

—Creo que tuvo una pesadilla y, puesto que parece que yo sólo la pongo incómoda, pienso que deberías ser tú quien la consuele —finalizó Steve, recostándose nuevamente sobre el cojín y dándole la espalda a Tony.

Steve pudo sentir las sábanas moviéndose y el peso de Tony abandonar la cama, seguido del ruido

de las puertas deslizables. El rubio permaneció en la misma posición por unos momentos más, tratando de brindarles privacidad a Nat y Tony en su conversación, pero la curiosidad le pudo más y se dio lentamente la vuelta para ver como Nat lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de Tony, mientras él le acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos con una expresión de angustia casi igual o peor que Natasha.

El Capitán sintió entonces un profundo dolor en el pecho, dolor por Nat y frustración por no poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Apretando sus puños contra las sábanas, Steve vio lentamente como un nuevo día se anunciaba arrojando sus primeros rayos de luz.

Maldita sea.

Agotado por la carencia de descanso en su cuerpo, el soldado de América se arrastró fuera de la cama, tomando rápidamente su ropa para hacer ejercicio y sus zapatos.

Sí, Steve ya podía darse una idea de lo que le esperaba en los siguientes días junto a Natasha y Tony.


	9. Earth 616-III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dejo el link de esta canción, pueden escucharla antes del capitulo, les dará una idea de que tratará pero les recomiendo mejor colocarla en el momento en que Natasha y Steve conversan a solas: https://www.youtube.com/watch? v=u41DQn8mQT4&index=4&list=LLNODOOcd-Wk9KEJBnA9dHpg
> 
> Notas Aclaratorias.
> 
> \- Todo lo que dice Natasha sobre sus origenes es inventado, combiné cosas del mcu y 616.
> 
> \- Por el contrario todo lo que dice Tony sobre sus origenes, sus padres, es totalmente canon.
> 
> Hay muchas referencias de los comics en este cap, pero se las explicó abajo.

Steve trataba en vano de concentrarse en el pequeño bosquejo que hacía desde hace más de una hora, sentando en el pequeño sofá del laboratorio de Tony, mientras éste y Natasha trabajaban en nuevas actualizaciones para las armaduras. O como le llamó Tony, para actualizar la chatarra que Natasha tenía por armadura.

La verdad era que Steve regresó a vivir a la Torre porque no pudo soportar a dos quisquillosos Stark en su pequeño apartamento de plebeyos, como muy cortésmente señaló Tony al día siguiente. Así que sin más, Steve decidió darse por vencido y asumir que, por ahora, permanecer en la Torre era lo mejor para la comodidad de todos y para conservar su sano juicio.

El trío —ahora inseparable— llevaba haciendo esto desde hace unos días, acomodándose lentamente en una nueva rutina; compartían el horario de comida, iban al laboratorio, Steve dibujaba mientras Tony y Natasha hablaban o simplemente se sumergían en el silencio, cada uno haciendo su labor. Otras veces tenían pequeñas pláticas en las que compartían información sobre el asesino y los mundos que fueron afectados en busca de una solución, aunque no habían logrado llegar a nada concreto.

Era evidente que a Natasha aún le afectaba el tema, y ni Tony ni Steve tuvieron el corazón para empujarla a cooperar más de lo que ya hacía. Algunas veces iban juntos a las reuniones semanales de los Vengadores o lidiaban con algún villano de turno, nada tan importante pues Nat dejó bastante claro que exponerse sólo les traería más problemas. Era mejor permanecer en un bajo perfil, sin llamar la atención o hacer cuestionarse a los demás por qué repentinamente ni Capitán América ni Iron Man aparecían a la luz pública. Luego de hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio y ducharse —el único tiempo que se negó rotundamente a compartir—, Steve se dirigía a la habitación de Tony para poder dormir, o mejor dicho; fingir que lo hacía.

Steve pasaba la noche siendo abrazado casi hasta la asfixia por Tony y Natasha, y justo cuando el sueño se apoderaba de él y lo vencía, Nat tenía una pesadilla, despertando sobresaltada y pálida; luego iba a sentarse en la pequeña sala de la habitación, abrazándose a sí misma y perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Entonces Steve despertaba a Tony, el pelinegro por fin soltaba a Steve e iba a consolar a Nat, pero para entonces Steve ya estaba lo suficientemente frustrado como para volver a cerrar los ojos y dormir algo, así que iba a desquitar su ira contra los sacos de boxeo o alguna simulación en la sala de entrenamientos. Esto se repetía una y otra vez, noche tras noche, casi sin cambio alguno. A este punto, Steve sospechaba que lo único que lo mantenía funcionando sin desmayarse todo el día era el suero del súper soldado.

Sí, todo un desastre.

Steve profundizaba las líneas de la silueta femenina que dibujaba en su block. Aún no estaba seguro de qué o a quién dibujaba exactamente, pero sospechaba que era Natasha considerando la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba con ella ahora.

Al fondo del laboratorio pudo escuchar a Tony y Nat riendo animadamente, lo que le hizo enfocar su atención de nuevo en sus acompañantes.

—Te digo la verdad —decía Tony riendo mientras sostenía uno de los guantes de la armadura en sus manos—; Steve pensó durante mucho tiempo que yo era un robot de verdad.

—Deja de mentir, Tony —respondió Nat, riendo más descontroladamente y dándole un pequeño empujón a su versión masculina.

Steve apretó el lápiz en su mano. Ése era un secreto vergonzoso que por supuesto había compartido con Tony, quien era su mejor amigo, ¿pero qué podía esperarse de él? Es decir; Steve había despertado confundido en este nuevo mundo —el siglo XXI, donde había súper héroes y hombres en armaduras de hierro— después de dormir en el hielo por setenta años. Pero claro que Tony aprovechó su confusión para burlarse de él y, aunque había pasado ya mucho tiempo, cada tanto sacaba el tema a relucir sólo para avergonzarlo.

—Es en serio. Cuando teníamos identidades secretas, Steve pensaba que Iron Man era mi guarda espaldas; siempre actuando nervioso a mi alrededor porque no sabía cómo comportarse frente a un robot del futuro. Era bastante tierno. —Tony rió de nuevo y Natasha le acompañó, seguramente imaginando el hecho.

—¿Saben que puedo oírlos, cierto? —reprochó Steve, negando con la cabeza y mirando hacia el escritorio donde Nat y Tony estaban sentados trabajando. Al oir al rubio, Tony se sobresaltó un poco y lo miró confundido, como si de repente recordara su presencia.

—Parece que hemos sido atrapados con las manos en la masa, Tony —dijo sarcástica Natasha, levantando una ceja cuestionadora hacia Steve.

¿Pero cuál era su problema?

Bueno, en realidad Steve sabía cuál era el problema de Natasha; su apariencia. El hecho de ser tan parecido a su esposo la hacía recordar el sufrimiento por el que pasaba, lo que le había sucedido. Sin embargo, Steve no podía averiguar aún por qué Natasha parecía ir rápidamente del fuego al hielo con él. Era como si realmente Nat lo detestara a diferencia de la relación entre ella y Tony, la cual había progresado mucho desde que fue capaz de salir de su habitación. Eran muy unidos, habladores; siempre queriendo saber todo de la vida del otro. Aún cuando pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, Steve no podía evitar sentirse una tercera rueda en todo el asunto.

—¿Algún problema, soldado? —agregó la chica Stark. Steve se percató de que tal vez permaneció mucho tiempo mirándolos sin decir ninguna palabra.

—Ninguno realmente —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a dirigir su atención al papel entre sus manos.

—Bien. Siguiente pregunta; esta vez te toca, Tony —continuó Natasha, ignorando nuevamente a Steve. Él pudo notar cómo Tony ponía el guantelete en el brazo de Nat, ajustándolo con el destornillador.

—¿Cómo te convertiste en Iron Woman? —preguntó Tony aún concentrado en su trabajo.

—Secuestro en Afganistán, una bomba Stark explotó justo en mi cara y me dio esto —Natasha señaló su pecho en donde estaba el reactor de forma triangular—; una organización llamada Los Diez Anillos quería que construyera armas, pero claro que no soy tan estúpida. En cambio hice el Mark I y pude escapar. Cuando regresé decidí que haría algo mejor con mi vida que sólo ser una fabricante de armas; armas que evidentemente se estaban usando para arruinar la vida de gente inocente. No podía seguir tolerando tal derramamiento de sangre. Paré la producción de armas en Industrias Stark, construí más armaduras, pateé traseros y el resto es historia —finalizó sonriendo orgullosa. Tony sonrió de lado antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué hay de Yinsen?

—¿Yinsen?

—Sí. Él estuvo en cautiverio conmigo, y bueno… murió. Pero salvó mi vida —explicó Tony vagamente. Steve pudo ver cómo el pelinegro se tensaba afectado por el recuerdo.

—Oh, lo siento —susurró Nat—; no hubo un Yinsen para mí. —Tony conectó entonces los repulsores al reactor de Natasha.

—Bien, prueba esto. Dispara hacia allí —Tony señaló la pequeña pared de vidrio blindado a la izquierda. Steve se dispuso a refrenarlos puesto que no era necesario explotar cosas en el laboratorio para probar las nuevas armaduras —¡ellos tenían una sala de entrenamiento para tales cosas, por Dios santo!—, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, Iron Woman levantó la palma de su mano en el aire y envió un disparo al vidrio, el cual estalló en segundos. El disparo provocó que Nat saltara hacia atrás, casi cayendo del banco en el que estaba sentada y, boquiabierta, murmuró:

—Vaya... Eso es potencia.

—Te lo dije —respondió Tony, sonriendo engreídamente mientras Steve apretaba el lápiz en sus manos. Estos dos lo iban a matar del estrés.

─Bien, te toca.

─Fácil: ¿cómo te convertiste tú en Iron Man?

Steve sabía bien la historia; Tony se la contó hace mucho tiempo, después de que su identidad secreta fuera revelada en una batalla contra el hombre molécula* —lo que dejó a Tony literalmente desnudo en medio del bosque y sin poder negar más tiempo que él era Iron Man y no sólo el benefactor de los Vengadores, como le hizo creer a todos—. Sin embargo, también sabía que Tony no estaba precisamente orgulloso de haberse convertido en Iron Man como Natasha.

—Bueno… fue algo muy parecido a lo que te pasó a ti. —Tony suspiró cansado, pasándose ambas manos por su alborotado cabello—, pero no exactamente.

Esta vez fue el turno de Natasha para mirar a Tony de modo cuestionante.

—¿Qué no exactamente?

—Para empezar estuve secuestrado en Vietnam, en territorio comunista y todo fue mi culpa. —

Tony enfocó su mirada en el piso mientras jugaba con el destornillador en sus manos—. Estaba en un viaje de negocios y digamos que estuve en el camino equivocado, en el momento equivocado, aún cuando me advirtieron que no debía estar allí; tropecé con una granada y un trozo de metralla se incrustó en mi corazón. Caí en manos de un grupo terrorista, su líder se llamaba Wong-Chu y amenazó con dejarme morir si no construía armas para ellos. Así que acepté porque bueno, ya sabes; no iba a permitirme morir en una sucia cueva en medio de la nada. En vez de armas hice la armadura junto con Yinsen, pero no pudimos escapar juntos... Los malditos lo mataron antes de eso. Yo sí logré huir, conocí a Rhodey en medio de la selva y bueno, él también salvó mi vida y somos amigos desde entonces.

—Vaya... —Natasha lucía bastante sorprendida—. Yo conozco a Rhodey desde la universidad, el bastardo no me dejaba divertirme. —Natasha rodó los ojos con cariño—. ¿Qué hay del reactor e Industrias Stark?

—Sobre eso también pasó algo muy diferente a lo tuyo —explicó vagamente Tony, rascando su nuca—. Verás; el traje que diseñé, el Mark I, poseía una pequeña placa metálica que no permitía que el trozo de metralla llegara a mi corazón, así que la armadura me permitió vivir (y no en el sentido figurado de la palabra). Cuando por fin regresé a Estados Unidos, rediseñé la placa de forma que fuese más liviana y así la podría llevar debajo de mi ropa sin que nadie sospechara que podía sufrir un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento. Era información demasiado peligrosa para el conocimiento del público...

—Ni siquiera nos lo dijo a nosotros, los Vengadores —agregó Steve tratando de no sonar tan molesto, es decir; ya habían pasado muchos años, era tonto enojarse por un recuerdo. Pero el hecho de que en ese entonces Tony desconfiara tanto de ellos, le hacía recordar que de hecho Tony no había cambiado mucho: siempre ocultándoles cosas a ellos, y sobre todo a él.

—Sí. Yo no... —respondió Tony, fijando sus ojos azules en Steve—. No quería que los demás me trataran diferente debido a mi discapacidad. No inventé el reactor arc sino hasta muchos años después, y para ese entonces ya había atravesado un trasplante de corazón. En cuanto a la producción de armas… no se cerró la sección sino mucho tiempo después; necesité uno que otro tropezón para darme cuenta de que no era lo correcto.

La habitación permaneció en silencio unos minutos mientras Natasha asentía con la cabeza, seguramente procesando todos los hechos. O tal vez tratando de no ser indiscreta, incomodando a Tony con un mal comentario al respecto; al menos eso era lo que pensaba Steve.

—Eso sólo prueba una cosa —dijo muy seriamente Natasha, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Tony—: eres un idiota.

¿Discreción? Los Stark no conocían tal cosa. Steve se pateó a sí mismo mentalmente.

Sin embargo el comentario no pareció afectar a Tony, quien en cambio rió suavemente y volvió a mirar a Natasha divertido, asintiendo.

—Sí que lo soy, linda. Sí que lo soy.

—Y soy más lista que tú: jamás tuve tal problema con mi corazón. —Nat señaló de nuevo su pecho. Steve desvió la mirada tratando de no ver fijamente el busto; él ya la había visto en menos ropa que la delgada camiseta que ahora llevaba, pero aún así no le parecía correcto.

—Sí que lo eres —concordó Tony, revolviendo los cabellos de Natasha cariñosamente.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres? —preguntó Tony con el ceño fruncido. Steve no pensó que Tony sacará ese tema a relucir con Nat; no tan pronto.

—Howard y Maria, obviamente —manifestó Nat levantando una ceja. Tony negó con la cabeza y sonrió amargamente antes de añadir:

—Sorpresa: soy adoptado.

La conversación siguió del mismo modo durante un buen rato, hasta que Steve no pudo aguantarlo más; necesitaba descansar, su cuerpo adolorido le pedía a gritos una buena ducha y una buena siesta. Steve pensó entonces que, tan concentrados como estaban los Stark en su trabajo y su charla, no notarían su ausencia. Tal vez podría hacerse camino a la habitación y dormir apropiadamente —en solitario— por primera vez en días. Sin embargo, apenas hubo puesto un pie fuera del laboratorio, escuchó a Natasha y Tony seguirle los pasos.

—¿Creíste que te irías sin nosotros, Rogers? —preguntó ella mientras sostenía en su mano las notas del trabajo de hoy.

—Sí Steve, qué grosero de tu parte —bufó Tony a su lado entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pensé que querían un momento a solas. —Steve apretó la mandíbula para no sonar tan enfadado como se sentía. ¿Qué estos dos no se cansaban de él? No era como si lo necesitaran para algo, es decir; dibujar y observarlos trabajar todo el día en el laboratorio no estaba en sus planes para nada. De hecho, lo aburría hasta los sesos. Steve prefería permanecer en las misiones, estar con los Vengadores, ordenar los archivos, ir a las reuniones de SHIELD; hacer cosas más importantes que pasarse el día encerrado en la torre con los siameses Stark y su parlanchina bocaza.

─Si tanto te aburres aquí puedes decirlo; mañana haremos lo que tú quieras —sugirió Natasha notando la tensión en el rubio—. Algo que te sea divertido.

—Cariño, lo que Steve entiende por diversión no es algo que un mortal promedio consideraría entretenido —replicó Tony mientras Steve tomaba la sugerencia en serio. Tal vez los pondría a llenar informes por horas; eso sería divertido. Tendría su venganza.

—Seguro, Nat. Tengo varias ideas —respondió animado Steve, sonriendo triunfante mientras Tony fruncía el ceño.

—Te arrepentirás de esto, Natasha. No digas que no te lo advertí. —Tony se abrió paso en dirección al pasillo, levantando las manos dramáticamente.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Ya en la habitación de Tony, Steve obligó a ambos Stark a vestir pijamas que él consideraba adecuadas puesto que tal exhibicionismo no era necesario. La Torre tenía aire acondicionado, gracias a Dios. Tony y Natasha, tan testarudos como siempre, bromearon al respecto e intercambiaron atuendos; Tony usó la pequeña bata de su versión femenina y Nat usó la pijama a cuadros de Tony. Steve los llamó infantiles y decidió ignorarlos mientras ambos estallaban en carcajadas.

Ya en la cama, Tony le advirtió a Steve que si lo descubría abrazándolo de nuevo, llamaría a Jennifer* y presentaría cargos por acoso sexual. Steve fulminó a Tony con la mirada y lo empujó de la cama, haciéndolo caer; el sonido poco delicado que el trasero de Tony hizo al golpearse contra el piso fue suficiente para hacer reír a Nat y Steve hasta las lágrimas y poner de muy mal humor al pelinegro, sin importar cuantas veces Natasha se disculpó o fingió reprender a Steve para cambiar su estado de ánimo. Tony terminó por dormir lo más alejado posible de ellos, mientras que Nat, al no tener el cuerpo de Tony cerca, se acurrucó tímidamente contra Steve.

Milagrosamente la noche transcurrió tranquila, y Steve no pudo recordar en qué momento cayó profundamente dormido. Sin embargo, el soldado pudo sentir cómo las sábanas eran alejadas de su cuerpo con lentitud en algún punto. Confundido, abrió los ojos restregando sus párpados con sus manos para tratar de enfocar mejor en medio de la obscura habitación; Steve vio a Natasha caminar en silencio y sentarse en el sofá de siempre.

Una pesadilla, de nuevo.

Steve empujó a Tony discretamente mientras le susurraba que era hora de despertar, que Natasha lo necesitaba de nuevo. Tony balbuceó algo sobre que era el turno de Steve, que también era su bebé, acurrucándose más en la cama. Steve concluyó que Tony estaba decidido a no despertar pronto, así que bueno, tal vez éste era el momento que él había estado esperando para hablar con Natasha en privado y ayudarla, aunque seguramente ella no lo apreciaría, es decir; a ella no le agradaba Steve, ¿cierto?

Steve se puso de pie con cuidado, tomando asiento junto a Nat. Ella se limpió discretamente las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas, esquivando la mirada del rubio. Steve suspiró cansado.

—Sé que no soy yo a quien quieres aquí, pero creo que es justo que también te ofrezca mi ayuda, ¿no?

Nat siguió sin mirarlo, tragando pesadamente. Steve se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de calmarse. Él estaba malditamente cansado, demonios, él nunca tuvo problemas en hacerse escuchar, él era el Capitán América; nadie nunca lo trató de esta manera —a excepción claramente de los villanos—. Nadie nunca rechazó su ayuda y buscó la de Tony en su lugar. Steve admitía que eso último era un pensamiento tonto de su parte, pero es que él también quería ayudar a Nat; quería que ella confiara en él de la misma manera en la que confiaba en Tony; quería que ella le hablara y le dejara saber qué demonios pasaba, al menos por una vez.

─Mira, Nat. Sé bien que me parezco mucho a tu Steve; sé bien que eso te produce gran dolor, no soy ciego, lo veo por cómo a veces me miras cuando crees que no te estoy observando. —Al escuchar esto, la chica Stark miró a Steve con los ojos muy abiertos, claramente avergonzada.

Steve aprovechó entonces que ya tenía su atención para poder seguir hablando—; pero creo que debes empezar a superarlo y confiar en mí de una buena vez, porque como dijiste, tendremos que depender uno del otro en caso de que algo malo suceda. Entonces me gustaría decir que puedo confiar en ti para que protejas mi espalda, en vez de apuñalarme como algunas veces creo que lo harás.

—Steve, yo no... —Steve levantó un dedo, indicándole a Natasha que aún no había terminado de hablar.

—No sé qué te haya dicho Tony, pero sé que la primera impresión que tuviste de mí no fue la adecuada y me gustaría remediarlo. Me gustaría de verdad ayudarte de alguna manera porque sé que puedo hacerlo, tan sólo... tan sólo si me dejas, Nat. Por favor, déjame; déjame ayudarte. — Steve no se avergonzó de suplicar; se pondría de rodillas si fuera necesario. Natasha lo merecía.

Natasha respiró profundo, sentándose más rígidamente en la silla. Esta vez miró fijamente a Steve, sus ojos azules lucían tristes y cansados. Steve tuvo que refrenar el sentimiento de querer estrechar a Nat entre sus brazos y susurrarle que todo estaría bien. Él no pensaba en ella de una manera romántica; ella era hermosa, sí, pero a él le agradaba sinceramente Nat, como una amiga. ¿Y a quién no? Ella era inteligente, divertida y carismática —muy parecida a Tony en realidad—, pero también muy madura de un modo distinto a su otra versión. Era como si Natasha hubiera aprendido algo que Tony no —a excepción de su reciente pérdida—, y Steve sospechaba que su comportamiento se debía a la influencia que pudo tener 3490 Steve en ella.

—Yo no… yo no te odio Steve —habló finalmente ella—. Es sólo que eres distinto…

—¿Distinto?

Natasha apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

—Distinto a mi Steve.

—¿Es eso algo malo? —preguntó confundido el rubio.

—No. Sólo estaba bloqueándote de alguna manera, es que… —Nat rió suavemente—. Es sólo que es un claro recordatorio de que Steve nunca más estará, ¿sabes? De que, de alguna manera, él era único y especial; no es que no supiera eso ya, pero perderlo y luego conocerte me hizo darme cuenta de que él era único en todo el multi universo y ya no está…

Natasha calló sus sollozos con la palma de sus manos aún mirando a Steve fijamente. Esta vez Steve no se contuvo y se acercó a ella con lentitud, acariciándole las manos.

—Hey, tranquila, puedes decírmelo. —La castaña sorbió su nariz antes de volver a hablar.

—¡El amor de mi vida, la persona en quien más he confiado y que más he amado se ha desvanecido! No sólo de la tierra; de mi tierra, ¡sino de todas las malditas realidades y yo ni siquiera pude decir adiós!

Natasha empezó a llorar con más ahínco y Steve se tomó el atrevimiento de sentarse a su lado y abrazarla. Natasha se dejó hacer, aferrándose fuertemente de la camiseta de Steve.

—Ni siquiera pude enterrarlo, porque no hay un cuerpo qué enterrar; porque no puedo volver, y porque estoy atrapada acá, asustada hasta la muerte de sólo pensar que lo que le pasó a Steve podría pasarme a mí. Que podría pasarle a Tony, o a ti...

—Tranquila Nat, estás a salvo con nosotros. Estás a salvo ahora. —Steve tragó el repentino nudo que se formó en su garganta al escuchar tales palabras. ¿Éste era el dolor que Natasha cargaba sobre ella? Era injusto. Steve se sentía asqueado, impotente y furioso. Nat no se merecía esto, nadie se merecía esto. Quien quiera que estuviese a cargo de tan vil genocidio lo pagaría; lo pagaría caro.

Steve no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció abrazado a Nat mientras ésta lloraba suavemente en su pecho, pero los leves rayos del sol que se asomaron entre las cortinas le dieron una señal de que probablemente fueron horas. Para cuando la chica Stark pudo recomponerse un poco, separándose avergonzada de los fuertes brazos de Steve, ella tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

—Lo siento…

—No te disculpes, no tienes porqué. —Steve limpió cariñosamente las mejillas de Nat. Ésta se enrojeció un poco y desvió la mirada—. Siempre que lo necesites puedes hablar conmigo, puedes confiar en mí. Estás a salvo ahora y te prometo que nadie te hará daño, ni a ti ni a Tony. Yo los protegeré.

Nat asintió con la cabeza despacio, sonriéndole a Steve. Esta vez, Steve podía decir que era una sonrisa sincera por la forma en que toda la cara de Nat parecía iluminarse, contraria a todas esas sonrisas amargas y comentarios sarcásticos que parecía dirigirle antes. Aunque Steve ya sabía la razón; no era que Natasha lo aborreciera, era simplemente su manera de esquivarlo, alejarlo y así no tener que lidiar con el dolor que sentía al verlo.

Al igual que Tony, pensó el rubio con tristeza.

—¿Sonará muy extraño si te pido un último favor? —murmuró Natasha acercándose un poco más. Steve pestañeó confundido ante la acción, pero asintió sin preguntar nada. Natasha tomó eso como un "adelante".

—Esto es en realidad una idea de Pepper, ella cree… bueno, ella dijo que tal vez debería decirte a ti lo que siempre quise decirle a Steve, ya sabes; porque tú te pareces mucho a él físicamente, pero sería algo así como terapéutico y me ayudaría a cerrar poco a poco el ciclo. —Nat tartamudeó las palabras y Steve tuvo problemas para seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Eh?

—Ya lo sé, es tonto. Eso le dije a Pepper, pero ella insistió y... ¡demonios! —Nat se recostó pesadamente sobre el sofá, mordiéndose las uñas y jugando con la enorme camisa de la pijama masculina.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír un poco; Natasha lucía tan joven y frágil en la ropa de Tony.

—No, no; entiendo lo que quieres decir, adelante, di lo que necesites. Actúa como… como si fuera él a quien hablas.

Nat permaneció en la misma posición, mirando nerviosamente al suelo. Steve pensó que tal vez ella podría haberse arrepentido de hacer esto por el descuido de antes, pero entonces Nat soltó un sonoro suspiro y le tomó de las manos sin previo aviso.

—Steve, cariño. —Nat lo miró entonces con dulzura y Steve se estremeció al instante. Nadie nunca lo había mirado así, ni siquiera Sharon, ni siquiera Peggy. Tal vez esto no era una buena idea después de todo—. Hay ciertas cosas que nunca te dije que me hubiera encantado supieras, es decir, ¿quién iba a decir que te perdería de ese modo? Aunque estoy casi segura de que lo sabías, porque de alguna manera tú siempre sabías, ¿no es así, amor?

Natasha acarició tímidamente a Steve en la mejilla y éste no pudo hacer más que asentir en silencio y mirarla como idiota. Ella continuó hablando, lágrimas brillando como pequeñas perlas en sus ojos.

—Lo cierto es que nunca dije estas cosas porque pensé que tendría más tiempo, que siempre estarías allí, que envejeceríamos juntos, porque sólo Dios sabe por qué me aguantabas y por qué me amabas tanto. —Nat susurraba las palabras casi como un secreto; un secreto entre ella y su esposo que ahora también era el secreto de Steve—. Me arrepiento de tantas cosas, Steve… Me arrepiento de no haberte dicho muchas más veces que te amaba; me arrepiento de no haber arreglado nunca la estúpida tostadora como me lo pediste, porque estaba demasiado ocupada en otras cosas y te dije que compraras otra; me arrepiento de haber jugado contigo haciéndote esa tonta broma del divorcio, nunca me separaría de ti, mírame ¡soy un desastre sin ti!; me arrepiento de haberte dicho que no tendríamos hijos nunca porque no podía, te mentí. La verdad es que estaba aterrorizada de convertirme en madre y hacerle a alguien lo que Howard me hizo a mí. — Natasha hizo una pausa tratando de controlar su agitada respiración. Para este punto, pesadas lágrimas corrían también por las mejillas del soldado. Steve se sentía como un imbécil, pero no podía evitarlo. El rubio intentó abrazar de nuevo a Nat, buscando consuelo para él más que para ella, pero ella le empujó suavemente, apretando los labios y negando con la cabeza.

—Lamento… lamento mucho no haberte apoyado en tu búsqueda de Barnes, era tu mejor amigo y yo sólo estaba un poco celosa, ¿okay? ¡Estaba celosa de Barnes! Él era tan importante para ti y yo era la única que ocupaba ese lugar en tu vida. Quería que se mantuviera así. Pero sobre todo, Steve, sobre todo; me arrepiento de nunca haberte dicho, que no soy ni la mitad de buena de lo que era cuando estaba a tu lado*.

Steve escuchó con estupor las palabras de Natasha. Eso último... esa última confesión sonaba muy parecida a…

Tony.

Steve buscó con la mirada al aludido, sólo para darse cuenta de que éste estaba sentado tranquilamente en la cama observándolos, su reactor arc iluminando la habitación.

¿Desde cuándo había estado Tony ahí? ¿Acaso había escuchado todo?

La rota expresión en la cara de Tony y su sonrisa cómplice le dijeron que ciertamente sí. ¿Había Tony fingido estar dormido sólo para empujar a Steve y Natasha a hacer esto? Tony solía actuar de esta manera cuando intentaba hacer algo por las personas que le importaban, pero sin querer sonar pretencioso o llevarse el crédito de tales acciones; siempre haciéndoles creer a los demás que él simplemente era descuidado y desatento.

Steve le sonrió de vuelta a Tony, sintiéndose cómodo en su presencia por primera vez en lo que

parecían siglos, y fue allí cuando lo entendió: era momento de dejar de ser tan testarudo y arreglar las cosas con Tony. Éste era su mejor amigo, su hermano. Tony era un imbécil a veces, pero Steve también lo era, así que ¿qué demonios? Eso no hacía a Tony menos agradable, y Steve tenía que reconocer que extrañaba profundamente a su amigo, a su camarada. Las palabras de Nat aún retumbaban en su cabeza. Se grabaron para siempre en su corazón.

Arrepentimientos.

¿Acaso podría Steve vivir de esa manera? ¿Vivir una vida descuidada y darse cuenta al final de que desaprovechó todo el tiempo valioso que pudo vivir junto a las personas que amaba?

Sí, definitivamente él tendía que arreglar las cosas con Tony. Pero no aún.

—Te perdono Nat. Te perdono —susurró el rubio mientras ella lo abrazaba de nuevo.

Steve sostuvo a Natasha y la cargó de vuelta, convencido de que el mundo no ardería porque ellos durmieran un poco más. Nat necesitaba un descanso, él necesitaba un descanso. Recostándola al lado de Tony, Steve la arropó y la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras Nat aún sollozaba y temblaba levemente. Tony por su lado permaneció estoico en su sitio, intercambiando miradas con Steve.

—Gracias, Winghead* —susurró finalmente el pelinegro inclinándose sobre la almohada.

—De nada, Shellhead*. —Steve sonrió nostálgico al escuchar los apodos que solían usar entre ellos hacía muchos años.

Nat sucumbió al cansancio y se durmió en brazos de Steve; Tony se acercó a ellos y los envolvió con los propios. Steve sintió ambos cuerpos cálidos al lado suyo y pensó que tal vez dormir de este modo no era tan malo después de todo.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Un repentino golpe en la puerta despertó a Tony, alarmándolo. El hombre de hierro se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y activó el reloj que usaba —el cual se convertía en un repulsor móvil —, apuntando directo hacia la puerta. Steve también pareció inquietarse por el sonido y se puso de pie, tomando su escudo que yacía al lado de la cama y colocándolo de manera protectora frente a Natasha. Iron Woman se sentó rígidamente, su expresión reflejaba lo que Tony podía describir como pánico total.

¿El asesino había llegado hasta ellos? ¿Cómo? ¿Estarían muertos los demás Vengadores?

Antes de que Tony pudiera preocuparse más, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dando paso a Clint y a Natasha, quienes los miraron confundidos.

Tony suspiró aliviado.

—¿Qué demonios, Barton? ¡Pude haber quemado tu estúpido trasero!

—¡Whoa! —exclamó Clint cubriéndose los ojos—. Sólo han pasado unos días desde que ustedes, bueno… duermen juntos, ¿y ya están con esos fetiches? —El arquero señaló vagamente a Tony con el dedo y éste recordó que aún llevaba puesta la corta pijama de Natasha.

—¿Qué nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta primero? —replicó Tony, cubriéndose con las sábanas y sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado bajo la mirada cuestionadora de Black Widow.

—Tocamos pero no contestaron, tuvimos que hackearla. Lo siento. —La espía se encogió de hombros, pero lo dijo con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que no lo sentía para nada.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Steve, bajando el escudo y relajándose.

—Tenemos un problema en la enfermería. Un gran problema.

Steve, Natasha y Tony intercambiaron miradas confundidas, y sin hacer más preguntas empezaron a vestirse rápidamente para ir a la enfermería y averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando.

Tony sentía los latidos de su corazón pulsando descontroladamente en sus oídos; Steve y Natasha se veían igual de nerviosos a su lado. A tan sólo unos pasos del lugar —incluso a través de la pesada puerta deslizable—, Tony pudo distinguir una voz que sonaba extrañamente familiar. Acercándose, Tony contó hasta tres y suspiró pesadamente, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sea que hubiera dentro de esa sala.

Sin embargo, ninguna preparación previa lo hubiera ayudado a superar el shock que fue el ver a un rubio alto y fornido, vestido con el uniforme de SHIELD —o lo que quedaba de éste pues estaba rasgado prácticamente por todos lados— gritándole a al cuerpo que yacía inmóvil sobre una de las camillas, mientras que Thor y Carol trataban de calmarlo.

¿Steve?

—¡Demonios, Antonio! —gritó el otro Steve con la voz rota, paseándose de un lado a otro—. Te juro que si te mueres, te reviviré sólo para matarte otra vez.

Tony escuchó lo que él suponía sería la versión latina de su nombre y dirigió entonces su mirada a la persona recostada en la cama. Tony reprimió un chillido de horror y pudo sentir a Natasha apretarle la mano a su lado, seguramente al reaccionar igual que él.

Ahí en la camilla de la enfermería, estaba el cuerpo magullado de Tony; un Tony de otro universo. El sujeto vestía un saco negro, pantalones a juego y estaba descalzo; tenía múltiples heridas en su rostro y brazos que lo hacían casi irreconocible. Tony notó entonces que su contraparte tenía una camisa —que suponía era blanca originalmente— que estaba totalmente roja.

Eso es sangre, pensó alarmado Tony.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó? —Steve fue el primero en preguntar, claramente sorprendido también por encontrarse con sus versiones de otro universo en tal estado.

El otro Steve dejó de pasearse en la habitación, echando un vistazo entre Tony, Steve y Natasha. El sujeto dejó caer pesadamente los hombros, pasando sus manos por su cabello y dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia el Tony herido.

—El asesino; eso pasó.

—¿Está él…?

—¿Muerto? —el otro Steve interrumpió rudamente a Natasha y negó con la cabeza—. ¡El hijo de puta no se morirá hasta que yo se lo permita!

Tony no pudo evitar notar que este Steve era un poco más alto y más rudo que el Steve a su lado. Era evidente que tenía la boca de un sucio camionero y no la del siempre correcto y educado Capitán América que él conocía bien.

—Escuchaste bien, Stark. —El otro Steve se acercó su respectivo Tony—: ¡No te morirás! —El sujeto finalizó su afirmación uniendo sus labios con los del pelinegro en un rudo beso. 616 Tony juró que pudo escuchar al Steve a su lado jadear; Tony resistió el impulso de mirar la expresión que tendría Steve al ver tal escena.

Eran ellos, sus versiones de otro universo, pero aun así. Era demasiado perturbador ver a Steve besar a Tony...

Perturbador, pero de alguna manera, caliente. Tony empujó el pensamiento a un lado tan rápido como vino.

Definitivamente no.

—Tenemos que curar sus heridas… Debes permitirnos —dijo Thor de repente. El otro Steve besó suavemente a su Tony —o Antonio, como lo llamó— y se hizo a un lado para dejar que Thor empezara a rasgar las vestiduras maltratadas y proceder a curarlo.

—No me dejes, Tony —murmuró el otro Steve tan despacio, que Tony pensó que tal vez lo soñó considerando su tosca actitud de antes.

—Sus heridas no son tan profundas, él estará bien, no te preocupes. Sin embargo parece débil, su respiración...

—Necesito ir al hospital —dijo súbitamente el soldado, pareciendo recordar algo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Escucha, somos los Vengadores, nosotros te ayudaremos. Tenemos acá lo necesitas y...

—No. No lo que necesito. —El rubio pasó de Natasha, Steve y Tony, quienes seguían allí de pie cual estatuas, y se abrió paso por la entrada de la enfermería.

Los tres lo siguieron rápidamente, aún si poder procesar todo lo que había sucedido. Natasha fue la primera en alcanzar al soldado para tratar de hacerlo recapacitar. ¿Qué le pasaba a este sujeto? ¿Qué acaso no acababa de ser atacado? ¿Era estúpido acaso? Salir lo haría todo mucho peor en definitiva.

—Steve, por favor; no sé de dónde vengas o qué pasó, pero por favor debes quedarte acá. Ayudaremos a Tony, pero no podemos dejarte salir.

—Necesitamos explicaciones también —agregó rápidamente 616 Steve, mirando desconfiado a su otra versión. El otro Steve se detuvo abruptamente de su caminata y se dio vuelta para fulminar con la mirada a Natasha y Steve.

—Soy del Ultimate, o era puesto que todo el jodido planeta explotó. Fuimos atacados; todos murieron. Logré escapar con Tony y llegué acá, la tierra más cercana. Llena el reporte, Rogers, llama al equipo... ¡Haz la mierda que tengas qué hacer y no te metas en mi camino, porque te prometo que te patearé el culo!

Tony no era una persona fácil de intimidar, y él sabía perfectamente que Steve lo era mucho menos; pero Ult Steve se las arregló para casi hacerlos mearse en sus pantalones y callarlos, todo en un mismo acto. El furioso soldado se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino pasillo abajo, casi irradiando peligro por los poros de su piel. Tony no tenía intención alguna de refrenarlo y, por la expresión asombrada de Steve, parecía que éste tampoco lo haría.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué necesitas ir al hospital? —gritó Natasha antes de que éste pudiera desaparecer de su vista.

—Porque Stark tiene cáncer; por eso —respondió casi en un grito el soldado del Ultimate. Espera... ¿Dijo cáncer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hombre molecula: Este es un villano que con una varita especial puede cambiar el estado de cualquier objeto -solido, liquido, gaseoso- basicamente derrite cosas.
> 
> *Jennifer Walters: Ella es She-hulk, es abogada, mejor que Matt Murdock.
> 
> *La frase que le dice Nat a Steve fue algo que le dijo Tony a este después de la guerra civil.
> 
> *Winghead: significa literalmente cabeza con alas, es un sobrenombre que Tony usaba en los comics clasicos para referirse a Steve. 
> 
> *Shellhead: significa algo así como cabeza de hojalata. Es el sobrenombre que Steve le tiene a Tony. 
> 
> \- Ultimate Tony tiene cancer, es canon.


	10. Meet the Ultimates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Aclaratorias:
> 
> Tierra 1610- Ultimate - Existe en el universo marvel-
> 
> En esta tierra Tony, se llama Antonio Stark y es mitad italiano. Además de eso tiene un hermano mellizo llamado Gregory Stark, que es muy parecido a él solo que rubio y muy malvado.
> 
> Los Vengadores son llamados Los Ultimates.
> 
> Esta tierra se caracteriza por ser la versión más "oscura" de todo marvel. Pero les dare detalles de eso más adelante.

Steve odiaba a su versión Ultimate.

El tipo llevaba solo aproximadamente cinco horas en la tierra 616, pero fueron suficientes para que Steve concluyera que su versión alterna era la persona más desagradable en el multi- universo.

Y su opinión no tenía que ver por el hecho del que sujeto lo intimidara, no.

**_Absolutamente, no._ **

Pero Steve podía enumerar las mil y un razones por las que 1610 Steve era totalmente molesto.

Ultimate Steve salió de la torre de los Vengadores sin ofrecer mayores explicaciones. El sujeto mencionó algo sobre que todo el planeta había desaparecido, pero Steve creyó que tal vez escuchó mal, Tony también compartía su opinión así que decidieron que lo mejor era esperar en la enfermería a que el soldado regresara. Mientras, Nat, Tony y él esperaban a que Thor, quien tenía conocimientos en medicina, curara las heridas del visitante de la tierra 1610. Afortunadamente Thor les dejo saber que las lesiones no eran tan graves y que la mayoría de la sangre en la ropa de Tony, no era de él, aun así el sujeto permanecía débil e inconsciente.

¿Era posible que el asesino fuera tan fuerte como para acabar con un planeta entero?

Steve prefería pensar que no, y al juzgar por la pálida cara de Tony y Natasha, estos también esperaban lo mismo.

Cuando Thor hubo terminado de vendar, coser las laceraciones y vestir apropiadamente a 1610 Tony, esta partió diciendo que tenía importantes asuntos que atender en Asgard, pero que regresaría pronto con medicina asgardiana que le ayudaría a Tony a sanar más rápidamente.

Así que, los tres permanecieron en silencio en su sitio, escuchando solo los sonidos de los signos vitales de Ult Tony retumbando en la amplia sala.

El otro Steve regresó después de casi dos horas desde que salió soltando chispas de la enfermería, cargando bolsas clínicas y vestido aún con su uniforme hecho trizas. Steve, Natasha y Tony inmediatamente se levantaron de sus asientos expectantes, Steve estaba a punto de decirle que donde diablos había estado todo este tiempo, pero Ult le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio y pasó de él.

─ Es la hora de la quimio de Stark, así que cierren la puta boca.

**_Razón N°1: Ultimate Steve usa lenguaje inadecuado._ **

**_¿Quimio?_ **

Ult Steve ignoró las caras de estupor de su otra versión y se posó al lado de la camilla donde Tony yacía reposando tranquilamente, sacando de su cargamento una bolsa plástica con un líquido de color rojizo brillante, que colgó cuidadosamente en el soporte de la intravenosa de Tony. Luego el rubio se dispuso a lavar sus manos diligentemente, se colocó guantes quirúrgicos y procedió a inyectarle al otro Tony, algo que Steve no pudo identificar bien, seguido de esto sostuvo el brazo del pelinegro delicadamente, dándole vuelta e incrustando la aguja de la bolsa en este, y manteniéndola firme con parche tegaderm. El soldado se sacó los guantes y arrojó todos los desechos en el contenedor correspondiente.

A nadie se le paso por alto el que Ult Steve realizara todo el proceso como todo un experto. Ni siquiera falló en colocar la aguja en la vena de Tony.

El silencio incómodo entre ellos no se hizo esperar.

Tony miraba a todos lados menos en dirección a la camilla, parecía realmente perturbado de solo ver a su otra versión en ese estado, Natasha en cambio permanecía de pie, con el ceño fruncido y golpeando con impaciencia sus zapatos deportivos contra el suelo.

─ ¿Cuántas veces has hecho eso? ─ Nat, por su puesto, fue quien se atrevió a preguntar, mientras el soldado se sentaba al lado de Ult Tony y le tomaba de la

─ Más veces de las que quisiera ─ Admitió Ult Steve soltando un sonoro suspiro de cansancio, y sacando de su bolsillo una cajeta de cigarrillos y un mechero.

616 Steve observó con total disgusto como su otro yo posaba en sus labios un cigarro y aun sin soltar la mano de Tony, lo encendía para luego aspirar profundamente y dejar salir el humo en un lento suspiro.

**_Razón N° 2: Ultimate Steve fuma._ **

─ Si es cierto que Tony tiene tan delicada salud ¿No crees qué sea estúpido de tu parte hacer semejante cosa justo al lado de él? ─Refunfuñó Steve, apretando los dientes. El idiota, como Steve ya empezaba a llamar mentalmente a su otra versión, se rió socarronamente, negando con la cabeza.

─ Stark tiene un tumor cerebral del tamaño de una pelota de golf en su cabeza, ¿Crees que un poco de humo le matará antes que eso? Vete a la mierda, ─ Contestó tranquilamente el soldado, mientras que 616 Steve se tensaba aún más, luego el rubio dirigió su atención a 616 Tony, levantando un ceja antes de continuar. ─ ¿Cómo demonios soportas a este sujeto?

Tony solo se encogió de hombros e intentó miserablemente ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

─ Así .. ¿Nos dirás lo que sucedió? ─ Indagó Natasha, tratando de evitar un encuentro verbal entre ambos Steve.

Ultimate Steve se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.

─ Con todo respeto señorita, no tengo ganas de hablar sobre ─ Respondió este, mientras hacia una pausa para darle otra calada a su cigarrillo. ─ Casi pierdo a Stark allá ¿De acuerdo? Lo encontré casi muerto, atrapado entre los escombros de Industrias Stark. Creo que envejectrescientos años y tuve dos pre-infartos, ¿Es mucho pedir que me dejen en paz por un rato mientras termino de administrarle la quimioterapia a mi jodido novio con cáncer terminal? ¡Gracias!

Ante tal confesión, Steve no pudo más que tragar en seco.

**_¿Novio?_ **

Steve tal vez debería sentirse avergonzado por estar más sorprendido al escuchar la palabra _"novio"_ que _"cáncer terminal"_ , pero es que el rubio pensó que su versión Ultimate había besado a Tony en un arrebato.

**_¿La adrenalina del momento, tal vez?_ **

El Capitán no era homofóbico y tampoco creía en los estereotipos. Pero le era un poco difícil verse a sí mismo como gay, es decir, la tierra 616 era el universo principal, las otras realidades eran reflejos de esta tierra, por lo que Steve no podía comprender como era que su versión de otro universo pudo haber terminado con el Tony de ese mundo. El hecho de que en la tierra 3490 haya acontecido algo así no era algo de mayor relevancia, es decir, era entendible, Natasha era una chica. Al juicio de 616 Steve, el Steve de este universo tendría que ser un completo imbécil para no fijarse en ella.

**_¿Pero qué pasara lo mismo en universos donde él y Tony eran del mismo sexo?_ **

Jamás se le ocurrió algo así. Él no veía a Tony de esa forma.

**_¿O sí?_ **

Steve estaba ahora totalmente curioso por saber la historia detrás de su otra versión y semejante relación. Quería saber más, pero también estaba seguro que a juzgar por la actitud del rubio, debía formular la pregunta con cuidado.

─ Así .. ¿Están juntos? ─ Steve tartamudeó las palabras, inseguro de cómo abordar el tema. ─ Tú y Tony quiero decir... ¿Eres gay?

_Okay, eso no salió como lo esperaba_ , pensó débilmente Steve mientras veía como Ult Steve apretaba la boca en una línea y le lanzaba rayos por los ojos.

─ ¡Steve! ─ Natasha frunció el ceño en desaprobación, pero antes de que esta pudiera reprender al soldado por su atrevimiento, ya Ultimate Steve estaba

─ Si chuparle la polla a Tony y disfrutarlo mientras grita como la caliente perra que .. O follarlo hasta la inconsciencia.... Me hace gay. ─ Ult Steve pronunció las palabras muy suavemente apretando el cigarrillo en sus labios y disfrutando claramente el rubor que, 616 Steve no pudo evitar, aparecieran en sus mejillas. ─ Si, Rogers... Creo que soy bastante gay.

**_Razón N°3: Ultimate Steve no conoce la vergüenza_ ** **.**

Steve sintió como 616 Tony dejo escapar lo que parecía un _¿gemido?_ Mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento y se excusaba diciendo que tenía que hacer algo importante en el laboratorio, avisando que lo llamaran solo y exclusivamente si Antonio despertaba.

Natasha vio con expresión extrañada tal comportamiento de su versión masculina, pero no intentó retenerlo o perseguirlo, en cambio dirigió su atención nuevamente en Ult Steve, quien sonreía triunfante, por qué claramente se había salido con la suya: molestar a Steve y Tony.

─ Eso no es importante ahora, debemos concentrarnos en el asesino, podríamos ayudarte, tal vez la tierra 1610 pueda ser salvada, tal vez no murió como piensas y-

─ Estoy totalmente seguro de que ya no hay nada que salvar y si fuera así me importa un demonio, la única mierda por la que me preocuparé en este momento es que Tony siga con vida.

**_Razón N° 4: Ultimate Steve, es un egoísta, aparentemente solo da una mierda por Tony Stark._ **

─ Tienes que entender que lo que sea que le haya sucedido a la tierra 1610, no es algo que te afecte solo a ti o a Tony, sino a todos ─ Gruñó Steve claramente harto de la actitud de su otra versión. ─ Entiendo que tal vez estas preocupado por su seguridad, pero tienes que-

Las palabras de Steve fueron cortadas por el estruendoso ruido de la silla que Ult Steve arrojó contra el piso.

**_Razón N° 5: Ultimate Steve tiene problemas de control de la ira._ **

─ ¡Tú no entiendes ni una mierda, Rogers! ─ Gritó furioso el soldado, con una expresión de

─ ¡No pretendas saber cómo me siento simplemente porque soy una versión tuya!

─ Steve... ─ Susurró Natasha acercándose a él, pero este la detuvo haciéndole una seña con la cabeza y apretando sus puños a su lado.

─ No... Ustedes no entienden el infierno en el que vivo.

Steve aún en shock por la agresiva acción del rubio, trató de calmar las pulsaciones de su corazón y decidió que lo mejor era no presionar demasiado el tema. El sujeto irradiaba peligro y sed de sangre, era evidente que Ult Steve quería desquitarse con algo o con alguien y la verdad era que él no quería ser ese alguien. Tampoco permitiría que lastimara a Natasha.

─ Yo si lo ─ Declaró Natasha sin apartar sus azulados ojos de Ultimate Steve. ─ Por cierto, soy Natasha Stark, de la tierra 3490, pero creo que tú ya me conoces.

Ult Steve entrecerró los ojos y pareció reconocer a Natasha, ya que su expresión se relajó un poco más y paro su agitada respiración.

─ 3490, ¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que irías-

─ Al Ultimate, lo sé. ─ Natasha le brindó una media ─ No eres el único que ha tenido dificultades.

─ ¿Qué hay de tú esposo? ─ Preguntó curioso el soldado y 616 Steve observó con cautela a Natasha, después de la conversación de la noche anterior, este aún no estaba seguro si Nat estaba lista para afrontar

─ Está ─ Murmuró Nat impasible.

Ult Steve permaneció callado por unos momentos, mirando a Natasha con una expresión que 616 Steve no sabía si identificar como empatía o lastima por la castaña.

─ Lo ─ Susurró finalmente él, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Tony y apagando el cigarro en la mesa. ─ Parecía agradable. Lo cierto es que cuando no se presentaron como acordaron, pensé... pensé que ambos habían muerto. Me alegra que al menos tú sobrevivieras, creo que él quería eso después de todo.

Nat se mordió el labio inferior suavemente, mientras afirmaba lentamente con la cabeza.

─ Estoy aquí, gracias a él, gracias a su Así que creo, entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, pero tú corriste con mayor suerte, Tony esta aquí. ─ Señaló ella con la mano.─ Eres afortunado.

616 Steve se acercó a Nat y le acarició el hombro para apoyarla. Él tenía que reconocer que ella estaba manejando la situación de los Ultimates mucho mejor que él.

La otra versión de Steve, se quedó pensativo por un momento antes de llevar su mano a su rostro y acariciar su barbilla, al parecer debatiéndose en qué decir a continuación. Sin embargo, una fuerte y repentina tos lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ultimate Tony estaba despierto, con sus ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa. Este se revolvió con incomodidad sobre la camilla e inmediatamente hizo una mueca de dolor.

─ ¡Tony! ─ Exclamó el solado Ultimate, arrodillándose a su lado, mientras le acariciaba lentamente la cabeza al ─ Shh, tranquilo, estoy aquí. Ult Tony parpadeó confundido, antes de relajar su expresión y concentrarse en Ult Steve. El pelinegro sonrió al instante.

─ Hey ─ Susurró él con la voz rasposa y echó un rápido vistazo a las otras dos personas en la sala. El pelinegro frunció levemente el ceño. ─ ¿Divirtiéndote si mi?

616 Steve y Natasha observaron, con total incredulidad, como la expresión de Ult Steve cambio de alivio total a una radiante sonrisa.

─ Nunca sin ti, Tony, nunca sin ─ Afirmó el rubio, continuando con las caricias, y Steve podría jurar que el sujeto estaba a punto de llorar. ─ ¿Necesitas algo, te duele?

─ Mi garganta, se siente muy seca.

Nat se acercó a la mesa y tomó un poco de agua de la jarra para brindársela a su versión Ultimate, pero Steve se levantó rápidamente para ayudar a Tony a tomarla, sujetándolo con cuidado para ayudarlo a inclinarse y beber.

─ Me diste un buen susto allá, ¿Por qué demonios estabas en industrias Stark? Se suponía que debías estar en la Torre, en total reposo ¡Te busqué por todos lados! ─ Ult Steve volvió a su actitud tosca pero 616 Steve podía notar con claridad que sus palabras no sonaban tan duras como antes, solo genuinamente angustiado.

─ Lo siento bebé, soy un hombre muy ocupado ¿sabes? ─ Respondió Ult Tony mientras veía su último trago de agua y trataba de sentarse cómodamente, mientras el rubio acomodaba las almohadas detrás de él.

─ No estoy para bromas ─ Dijo entre dientes Ult Steve.

─ ¿Te he dicho cuanto me calientas cuando me llamas Antonio?

─ ¡Hablo enserio, maldito idiota! No sabes lo que sentí cuando no te vi en la Torre, cuando no podía encontrarte por ninguna Pensé que... pensé que te había perdido para siempre. ─ Balbuceó el rubio, jalando su cabello hacia atrás con fuerza y reflejando en su rostro dolor real.

Ult Tony soltó un sonoro suspiro y la acción lo hizo chillar de dolor.

─ Oops ─ Fue lo único que ofreció el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros con total descaro.

Ul Steve se sentó en la camilla y rascó levemente su nuca, mirando el piso como si este fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

─ Tony... sabes que te amo más que nada -

─ Basta, no de No tendremos esta conversación frente a extraños. ─ Le interrumpió Ult Tony mirándolo severamente, pero Ult Steve le ignoró, lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

─ Sabes que eres lo único que tengo, que mataría por ti y aun así te empeñas en jugar con tu vida como si no te importara.

616 Steve estaba realmente impactado, se sentía en la dimensión desconocida, no había en la voz de su otro yo algún rastro de que estuviera bromeando o mintiendo en sus palabras, sus ojos llenos con pequeñas lágrimas lo afirmaba de igual manera.

Esto era como presenciar una declaración suya a Tony. Jodidamente extraño.

**_¿Tan profundo eran los sentimientos de Ult Steve por Ult Tony?_ **

Sin embargo esto no pareció crear el mismo impacto en Ult Tony, quien solo miraba al soldado con exasperante calma.

─ Sí, lo sé. ─ Respondió este por fin, pasando sus manos por su corto cabello. ─ Pero sabes bien Steve que desearía que no fuera así.

Ult Tony abrió sus brazos y le hizo una señal a Steve para que se acercará, este aceptó la invitación gustoso y enterró inmediatamente su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro, relajándose por fin y dejando escapar pequeños sollozos. 616 Steve sintió compasión por su otra versión, decidido a que tendría que disculparse por su anterior trato con él, es decir, Ult Steve tenía razón. ¿Qué sabía él sobre el infierno que tuvieron que pasar estos dos?

El asunto del asesino podría esperar un poco más.

Fue allí cuando Natasha tomó de la mano a Steve para retirarse, dejando a la pareja a solas, era evidente que necesitaban privacidad.

Nat y Steve abandonaron la enfermería, no sin antes ver como Ult Steve devoraba la boca de Ult Tony en un apasionado beso.

**_Jodidos infiernos._ **

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Tony amaba a su versión Ultimate.

**Y solo por una simple razón, _Ult Tony era el jodido amo de todo el multi universo._**

No se necesitaba miles de razones para saberlo. Habían pasado tan solo unos tres días desde que los inesperados visitantes llegaron de su planeta y tuvieron un pequeño enfrentamiento con 616 Steve y Nat en la enfermería, donde además para el asombro de todos se revelaron dos importantes detalles de sus versiones alternas, la relación amorosa de Ult Steve y Ult Tony, así como también el hecho de que este último tenía un tumor cerebral inoperable.

Desde entonces 616 Tony había visto al pelinegro recibir pinchazos, la quimioterapia y todo un coctel medicamentos sin quejarse ─ como todo un héroe ─ para luego vomitar todo su peso por el inodoro, mientras Ult Steve le daba palmaditas en la espalda con inmaculada paciencia; tomar una copa de whiskey y decirle a 616 Steve que se fuera a la mierda cuando este lo vio con

desaprobación; desmayarse por casi un día entero, para luego despertar como si nada y sugerirle a Ult Steve que deberían tener sexo en la camilla, y al parecer, el rubio hacía todo lo que fuera para complacerlo puesto que se empezó a desnudar ahí mismo, dejando a 616 Steve con una mirada de horror, a Nat con una risita nerviosa y a 616 Tony caliente como un adolescente.

No que Tony admitiría eso en voz alta.

De hecho Tony no entendía por qué la versión Ultimate de Steve le producía tales sensaciones, Tony no veía a 616 Steve de esa manera, es decir, el obviamente quería a Steve y objetivamente hablando Tony admitía que el Capi era el sueño húmedo de cualquier mujer.

De cualquier mujer y al parecer de cualquier Stark.

****

Después de saber lo de Natasha y 3490 Steve, Tony sospechó que tal vez podrían existir otras realidades donde ellos estuvieran juntos. Pero fue solo después de ver a Ult Tony y Steve, ver la manera en la que se miraban, ser testigo de cómo Ult Steve trataba a Tony ─ como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo ─ y observar al pelinegro sonreírle genuinamente, como si de verdad fuera... feliz, que Tony concluyó que seguramente la tierra 616 era la única realidad donde Steve y Tony no estaban locamente enamorados uno del otro.

Lo que dejo al pelinegro confuso, curioso, caliente y sobre todo muerto de envidia. No que Tony admitiría eso en voz alta tampoco.

Al tercer día, cuando Ult Tony por fin se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para ponerse de pie, y cuando sus heridas lucían mucho mejor gracias a la mágica medicina asgardiana, fue cuando Tony pudo detallar mejor a su otra versión. Este era de la misma estatura que él, aunque ligeramente más delegado, el cabello más corto ─ seguramente por los estragos de la enfermedad ─ los mismos ojos azules, y una filosa lengua que no temía usar. De hecho, 1610 Tony en tan solo unas horas había demostrado ser exactamente como Tony solía ser antes del accidente en Vietnam, pero sin llegar a ser desconsiderado o egoísta, como él había sido en ese entonces.

1610 Steve por otra parte, era muy diferente a su otro yo. No solo por su manera de hablar, comportarse y por qué obviamente estaba enamorado de otro hombre, otro hombre que resulto ser sorpresivamente Tony. No. La diferencia también era física, Ult Steve era más alto que 616 Steve, por unos buenos cinco centímetros, cosa que este no se molestó en señalar cuando dijo que no usaría la ropa de gnomo de su versión 616, cuando Steve amablemente se lo sugirió. Y tenía más masa muscular, cosa que Ult Steve tampoco dejo pasar por alto cuando le pregunto sarcásticamente al soldado que si acaso el suero del súper soldado había surgido efecto en él.

Al cuarto día, todos decidiendo que ya era hora de hablar del _"gran elefante en la habitación",_ se reunieron en el laboratorio. Tony sabía que era el mejor sitio puesto que los Ultimates parecían no conocer el pudor y no tenían reserva alguna en mostrarle su afecto al resto del mundo, así que Tony decidió que necesitaba algo que hacer con sus manos si iba tener que observarlos besuquearse y manosearse por el resto del día, como habían demostrado el día anterior en su corta visita a la enfermería.

Él definitivamente quería borrar de su cabeza la imagen de la boca de Ult Steve moviéndose lentamente sobre los labios de Ult Tony, mientras este acariciaba los abdominales del rubio y acallaba sus entrecortados gemidos contra los labios del pelinegro. Ult Tony dijo algo en italiano que ninguno de ellos entendió pero que Ult Steve sí, porque dejó al soldado sudoroso y con los ojos nublados de deseo.

Tony salió despavorido de la sala a darse una jodida ducha fría, porque primero muerto antes que tener que masturbarse pensando en Steve y él juntos.

**_Dios lo ayude._ **

Steve por en cambio no parecía estar teniendo los mismos cuestionamientos, y Tony pensaba que esto tampoco le estaba afectando en la misma manera que a él. El pelinegro diría que Steve más bien parecía terriblemente incomodo, como si el hecho de que su versión Ultimate estuviera con el Tony de su realidad fuera la cosa más bizarra y desagradable que haya podido presenciar en sus casi cien años de vida.

─ Bien como les dije, era una mañana tranquila como cualquier otra. ─ Empezó contando de manera teatral Ult Tony, sentado en el sofá junto a Ult Steve quien estaba totalmente distraído con un periódico en sus ─ Stevie boo boo, me dijo que me quedará en la Torre, pero la verdad era que estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, es decir literalmente estoy muriendo, pero no quiero morir de aburrimiento, así que me dije, Hey ¿Por qué no ir a Industrias Stark, molestar un poco a Pepper y a los demás inversionistas?

─ Ignorando lo que te pedí que hicieras, como ─ Dijo Ult Steve, aun concentrado en su lectura.

─ Sí como sea, el asunto es que justo cuando estaba siendo regañado por Pepper, recibí una llamada de Reed, pero cuando contesté, no fue su voz lo que oí, era otra persona, una voz que nunca había escuchado me dijo con perfecta calma que la tierra 1610 estaba Luego colgó y todo el caos empezó.

─ ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? ─ Preguntó Nat, sentada en el taburete junto al escritorio de Tony.

─ Centinelas. ─ Respondió Ult Steve. ─ Miles de centinelas.─ ¿Qué no son estos drones especializados en acabar mutantes? ─ Cuestionó 616 Steve, sentado en el sofá enfrente a los Ultimates.

─ No lo sé, Rogers, no tuve tiempo de ─ Dijo irónicamente Ult Steve, mientras su otra versión lo fulminaba con la mirada. Era muy obvio que el soldado Ultimate le encantaba sacar de sus casillas al rubio del 616, aunque Tony aún no entendía por qué.

─ Si, bueno, como decía, estos centinelas no solo estaban atacando mutantes o cualquier otro superhéroe... ellos estaban eliminando ─ Ult Tony hizo una mueca de disgusto y tragó con dificultad. ─ Los muy malditos hicieron explotar a Pepper en pedazos justo en mi cara antes de que todo el edificio se derrumbara. Llamé una armadura justo a tiempo antes de que el techo me aplastara.

─ Además cada dron, parecía estar especializado para combatir a cualquier superhéroe, es decir, vi como acaban fácilmente con Pietro y ─ Agregó Ult Steve, acariciando la rodilla de su novio.

─ Creí que no lo lograría la Sin embargo gracias a la ayuda de Wanda pude escapar, fue ella quien nos transportó aquí a Tony y a mí, cuando lo encontré.

─ Ella dijo que el planeta no sobreviviría, dijo que vio como la realidad estaba poco a poco siendo cambiada.

─ Una anomalía. ─ Concluyó Tony, jugando con varias piezas de la armadura de Nat en su mesa de ─ Una anomalía causo que su planeta muriera.

─ Buscamos a la tierra 1610 hace tan solo unas ─ Dijo Natasha ampliando un holograma frente a ella. ─ Efectivamente ya no hay rastros del universo Ultimate.

─ Natasha dijo que su esposo mencionó al Reed de su realidad, dijo que él estaba trabajando en una solución, ¿Es posible que Reed haya encontrado algo y eso generara ataque sorpresa? ─ Complementó 616 Steve, dirigiendo la pregunta a Ult.

El pelinegro gruñó y se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza como si se le fuera a caer. El rubio a su lado frunció el ceño con preocupación y lo sostuvo rápidamente.

─ ¿Estas bien? ─ Preguntó ─ ¿Quieres descansar?

Ult Tony negó suavemente con la cabeza, recuperó su confiada postura y se levantó caminando en dirección a Natasha y Tony.

─ No sé nada sobre eso, lo único que sé es que todo el equipo murió, lo único que he hecho bien en mi maldita .. se esfumó.

─ ¿Los Vengadores, era el trabajo de tu vida? ─ Preguntó curiosa Nat, cambiando repentinamente la conversación.

─ ¿Vengadores? ─ Ult Tony hizo un gesto de ─ No, el equipo se llamaba Los Ultimates.

─ Es diferente acá, nosotros somos llamados Los ─ Dijo 616 Steve.

─ ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que vengan? ─ Bufó Ult Steve, dándole vueltas a las páginas del periódico.

616 Tony rió un poco y se encogió de hombros. ─ Nada, es solo que el nombre pareció pegajoso cuando Janet* lo sugirió.

─ ¿Janet fue miembro fundador? ─ Ult Tony dejo escapar un silbido y se acercó a ─ Si, ciertamente hay cosas muy diferentes. Como esa cosa en sus pechos. ─ Dijo este acercando sus dedos al reactor arc de la castaña. ─ ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hace?

─ Evita que nos explote el corazón por restos de ─ Respondió Tony, tomando su café del escritorio. ─ Notamos que tú no tienes uno, lo que lleva a la pregunta de cómo te convertiste en Iron Man, por que supongo que eres Iron Man ¿No?

Ult Tony asintió con la cabeza, apretando los labios. ─ Si lo soy, creé la armadura después de que papá muriera, y cuando empecé a trabajar para SHIELD, necesitaba ser diferente a él y Gregory.

─ ¿Gregory? ─ Dijeron al unísono Nat y Tony.

─ Mi hermano. ─ Y al ver las miradas de desconcierto de sus otras versiones Ult agregó. ─ Mi mellizo, ¿No existe un Gregory acá?

Nat y Tony compartieron una rápida mirada y negaron con la cabeza.

─ Gracias al cielo, era un imbécil. ─ Se escuchó decir al Ult Steve desde el sofá, mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca. ─ Es hora de la medicina Antonio, nos Esta conversación se acabó.

El soldado se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, no dando pie a ninguna replica, mientras doblaba el periódico y lo acomodaba debajo de su brazo.

─ Mi amo me llama. ─ Suspiró Ult Tony dramáticamente, mientras se acercaba más a Nat. ─ Nos vemos después preciosa.

Nat rodó los ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar mientras era jalada por el cuello para unir sus labios con los de Ult Tony en un rápido y casto beso. La castaña pestañó confundida, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera quejarse por dicho atrevimiento, el pelinegro se movió rápidamente a su lado y se posó frente a 616 Tony, quitándole la taza de las manos y mirándolo con malicia. Este se acercó más a él y lo besó también.

En cuanto los labios de su otro yo, tocaron los suyos, Tony sintió su cuerpo arder. Su traicionera polla ─ que parecía no entender que estaba siendo besado por prácticamente el mismo ─ saltó en aprobación, mientras Ult Tony besaba y lamía los labios de su otra versión. El pelinegro no pudo resistirse más y dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, tomó a 1610 por él cuello para profundizar el beso y abrió lentamente sus labios, permitiéndole al otro entrar. Ult Tony era un gran besador, y su lengua hizo cosas maravillosas dentro la boca de Tony y gracias a Dios que este último logró acallar un gemido antes de que sus labios se separaran por fin.

Inseguro de que más hacer Tony se quedó mirando a los bellos ojos azules de Ult Tony, que seguía observándolo con una expresión lujuriosa, mientras se relamía los labios.

─ Vaya, siempre quise saber lo que se sentiría besarme a mí mismo. ─ Exclamó 1610 Tony, casi sin aliento. ─ Aunque la barba pica un poco. ¿Te molesta mi barba cuando te beso, grandote? ─ Preguntó este dándose vuelta y 616 Tony rápidamente temió por su vida. Ult Steve actuaba todo posesivo con su novio, seguramente no aprobaría lo que acababa de pasar, aun cuando el beso había sido con él mismo.

**_¿Pero qué estupidez más grande había hecho? ¿Qué acaso no había ido al laboratorio para mantener sus pecadoras manitas lejos de los problemas?_ **

Pero para la sorpresa de Tony, este permanecía callado, mirando con total calma a su pareja. 616 Steve por su parte estaba totalmente rojo y mirando firmemente a sus manos apretadas entre sí y revolviéndose con incomodidad, sentado aun en el sofá.

****

**_Interesante._ **

─ Para nada, me gusta tu barba. ─ Le indicó Ult Steve mientras acercaba a Ult Tony a su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. ─ Especialmente cuando me rozas con ella mientras lames mi pene.

─ Que galán. ─ Ult Tony levantó una ceja insinuantemente, una amplia sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

─ Hombres. **─** Resopló Natasha, observando a 616 Tony, quien aún estaba afectado por lo acontecido.

Ult Steve y Tony se tomaron de las manos y se dispusieron a marcharse, pero antes de desaparecer por la salida, los ojos de Ult Steve se cruzaron con los del Capitán del 616, mientras este último fruncía el ceño y parecía querer decir algo.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Ult Steve le lanzó entonces una mirada ─ ¿También quieres que te bese, Rogers?

Cualquier palabra que Steve pudiera haber querido decir murió en su garganta al instante, mientras se enrojecía más, si es que eso era posible.

Sí, Tony amaba a los Ultimates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Aclaratorias:
> 
> *Janet Van Dyne: Es Wasp, osea la avispa en español. Es uno de los miembros fundadores de los Avengers, de hecho ella dio el nombre del equipo.


	11. Meet the Ultimates II

─ ¡¡Cállense los dos!!  
Gritó Natasha con furia de pie en la habitación, cortando los gritos de ambos hombres, mientras le lanzaba una afilada mirada a Tony y a Steve.

Estos yacían sentados en el borde de la cama, mirando con frustración hacia el piso, aun llevando puestos sus elegantes trajes, manchados con toda clase de condimentos y comida; puré de papás, queso, champiñones y solo Dios sabrá si aquello en el pelo de Steve era salsa o sangre.

Natasha no quería saber, de hecho ella solo quería gritar y correr. Alejarse de estos dos lo más rápido posible y nunca más mirar atrás.

Después de todo, fue por culpa de Steve y Tony que las cosas se salieran de control.

Su velada perfecta.

Arruinada, todo se fue al traste porque simplemente ni Steve o Tony podían comportarse como adultos por tan solo una hora completa.

Nat se había esforzado, organizó todo con precisión, compró (con el dinero de Tony) los trajes, las vajillas, un lindo mantel y copas para la ocasión.

¡Ella incluso cocinó!

Bueno, en realidad le pidió a JARVIS amablemente que ordenara la comida para ellos. Pero Nat hirvió el agua para el té y acomodó la mesa, eso contaba como algo.  
─ Nat, discúlpame pero-  
─ Shh ─ Gruñó Nat exasperada y Steve hizo un movimiento con la boca como para decir algo más pero, ella lo detuvo ─ No quiero oír lo que tengas que decir.  
─ Cariño-  
─ ¡Ni se te ocurra Anthony Edward Stark! ─ Refutó la castaña, levantando el dedo índice amenazadoramente en dirección a Tony para callarlo.

Cuando ambos suspiraron derrotados y Nat pudo ver que de verdad esta vez la iban a escuchar sin interrumpirla, entonces prosiguió.

─ Bien, creo que hoy hemos aprendido la razón por que nunca hacemos estos intercambios multi- dimensionales. O tal vez porque no hay más de dos Steves o Tonys en un solo universo. ¡Todos terminarían por suicidarse!

─ Creo que eso es exagerado, Nat. ─ Refunfuñó el Capitán, quien instantáneamente abrió los ojos con pánico, pues había osado abrir la boca mientras Natasha claramente aun no terminaba con su regaño.

─ ¿Exagerado? ─ La chica Stark sintió sus mejillas arder de cólera ─ ¡Ustedes dos se las arreglaron no solo para enfurecer a nuestros visitantes del Ultimate si no también para dejarnos a todos sin comida! ¿Sabes cuánto costo solo este vestido, Steve?

Steve rápidamente negó con la cabeza, sus ojos brillando con temor.

─ Es mejor que no lo sepas, tendrías pesadillas. ─ Siseó aterradoramente Natasha, entrecerrando los ojos y Steve tragó con dificultad.

Tony llevó sus manos a sus labios y trató de ocultar la carcajada que amenazaba por escapársele.

─ No te atrevas Tony, a menos que quieras dormir esta noche en el piso. ─ Nat le miró con hostilidad. La risa de Tony murió al instante.

Nat dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, y alisó lo que quedaba de su bello vestido blanco, ahora con una enorme mancha de salsa de soya. Trató en vano de reacomodar su cabello, ahora revuelto por todos lados en lo que antes había sido un elegante moño alto.

Esta cena se suponía que sería una buena excusa para tratar de limar cualquier aspereza o malentendido entre los Ultimates y los 616, conocerse mejor, pasar un rato agradable con una deliciosa cena, postre y una copa de vino.

Nat suponía que tal vez ni ella o Tony necesitarían tal apoyo, Ult Tony demostró ser bastante cariñoso por sí solo. Pero Steve, era otra historia, el rubio necesitaba claramente una ayudita extra para poder si quiera abrir la boca enfrente de Ult Steve sin que este último lo avergonzara o quisiera saltarle encima para golpearlo.

Ellos necesitaban confiar el uno en el otro si querían cooperar y salir con vida de esto.

Así que, si, una cena era la manera perfecta para empezar todo con el pie derecho. Eso y también la ocasión ideal para por fin lucir bonita y elegante después de varias semanas solo usando jeans, camisetas y ropa deportiva.

No es que a ella le molestará, es decir, en su hogar ella prácticamente vivía en su taller y trabajar con las armaduras y motores de autos arruinaría cualquier vestidura con restos de aceite y polvo, así que ¿Para qué molestarse?

Pero Natasha era una mujer, y una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a la diversión y el lujo. Estar encerrada en la torre no le había dado otra actividad por hacer si no trabajar con Tony en el laboratorio, entrenar con Steve y charlar con los demás integrantes de los Vengadores cuando se tropezaba con ellos en las esporádicas reuniones o en la sala común. Nat obviamente estaba cansada, cansada y aburridísima. Ella llevaba hace un tiempo viviendo en esta tierra y la verdad era que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver más allá de estos muros y observar con sus propios ojos lo que acontecía allá fuera y bueno aunque ella quisiera, no podría. Era demasiado peligroso exponerse al ojo público y que de repente todos se preguntaran porque una chica que lucía familiarmente como Tony Stark, iba por allí con un reactor en su pecho al igual que Iron Man. Eso sería como ponerse un letrero de neón que le anunciaría al asesino donde estaba.

No, muchas gracias.

Ella simplemente no podía permitírselo.

Nat pensó que la cena sería un medio de distracción para todos, y para sus nuevos amigos del Ultimate que aunque solo llevaban unos cuantos días allí, también empezaron a mostrar señales de aburrimiento. Ellos no estaban en la misma posición que Nat, es decir, ellos podrían realmente salir si quisieran, pero las pequeñas diferencias físicas podrían ser muy obvias para cualquier buen observador, lo cual haría muy difícil de explicar por qué de repente Tony Stark parecía más delgado y cansado, y a lo mejor generaría toda clase de rumores sobre el uso de esteroides por parte del Capitán América.

Natasha estuvo tan entusiasmada cuando Jessica le sugirió la idea esa mañana, que lo cierto fue

que ella no se detuvo ni por un momento a pensar que tal vez Steve o Tony no estarían tan entusiasmados con la cena.

O peor aún que arruinarían todo de esa manera.

∞∞∞∞ Flashback ∞∞∞∞

─ Los quiero a todos a las ocho en punto, en la azotea. ¡Cenaremos juntos! ─ Anunció alegremente Nat después de que Tony y Steve regresarán al laboratorio esa tarde. Los Vengadores  
habían tenido que “vengar” al mundo esa mañana, un asunto de unos doombots causando problemas en Central Park, o algo así.

Tanto Iron Man y Capitán América, evidentemente exhaustos por la batalla, llenos de tierra, y sudor, le dirigieron una mirada de confusión a la castaña.  
─ ¿Todos? ─ Preguntó Steve, quitándose el casco del uniforme.  
─ Sí, todos. Ultimate Steve, Antonio, Tony, tú y yo. ─ Nat pronunció cada nombre llevando la cuenta con sus dedos. ─ Será una cena de bienvenida, usaremos trajes formales y todo. ¡Muero por mostrarte el mío, Tony! ─ Dijo esta con emoción, plantándole un beso a Tony en la careta de la armadura.

─ ¿Compraste un vestido? ─ Preguntó divertido Tony con su voz robótica.  
─ Sí, bueno en realidad soborné a Clint para que fuera a comprarlo por mí.─ Respondió la castaña sonriendo. ─ Ah, también me encargué de comprarle algo de ropa para los Ultimates, el Capitán Rogers dejó muy en claro que si me atrevía a darle ropa de Steve la quemaría.

El gruñido de Steve no se hizo esperar. Sin embargo Tony y Nat lo ignoraron.

─ Está bien, Nat. Allí estaré. ─ Tony se dispuso a retirarse la armadura y luego miró cuestionadoramente a Steve aun parado allí sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Este esquivó la mirada del pelinegro.

A Nat no se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que Steve estaba un poco extraño desde aquel día en el que Antonio ofreció su pequeño espectáculo con Tony. Es decir, la castaña sabía bien que si bien Steve y Tony no estaban propiamente en buenos términos, tampoco estaban en un modo discrepante como antes. Era como si ambos hubieran llegado a un acuerdo tácito de olvidar lo sucedido, actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero tampoco volver a su amistad de antes.

Bueno, la amistad que todos solían describir, ya que Natasha evidentemente solo había presenciado peleas, miradas hostiles y silencios incomodos entre ambos desde su llegada al universo 616. El único momento del día en el que el soldado y el millonario parecían relajarse el uno con el otro, era mientras dormían, donde inconscientemente Tony se abrazaba a Steve y este último fingía no darse cuenta y se dejaba hacer.

La legendaria relación entre Steve y Tony, que los demás Vengadores solían contarle a Nat, era solo un mito para ella.

─ Sí, lo que sea. ─ Fue lo único que respondió el soldado antes de marcharse mostrándose poco interesado. Pero Natasha tomo eso como una respuesta suficiente.

Fue así como Nat, llegando elegantemente tarde, después de maquillarse, peinarse, colocarse tacones altos y un fino vestido blanco que le caiga en ondas por sus largas piernas, se encontró en la azotea, con los Ultimates vestidos ambos con esmoquin negros, Steve vestido con un saco estilo inglés, pantalones grises a juego y un Tony vestido con una camisa vino tinto, corbata y un elegante chaleco negro.

Todos se veían muy guapos, Nat estaba segura de que una fotografía de la escena sería codiciada

por cualquier revista.

A la chica Stark, no se le escapó tampoco el que aunque ellos parecían tener ya hace algún tiempo sentados en la mesa esperándola, la conversación era casi inexistente y el ambiente era un poco tenso. La situación no cambio mucho después de que Nat ocupara su asiento y todos terminarán de servirse la comida. Solo el ruido de los cuchillos y los platos moviéndose se escuchaban en el lugar.

Ella definitivamente tendría que arreglar esto.

─ Y bien, Antonio. ¿Existen planes para una boda? ¡Quiero ser la madrina! ─ Bromeó Nat, sonriéndole a ambos.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ult Tony, mientras que Ult Steve jugaba desinteresantemente con la copa de vino en sus manos.  
─ No lo creo, aunque el Cap acá presente me lo ha pedido muchas veces…  
─ Diez en total. ─ Completó Ult Steve, asintiendo y mirando aun fijamente a su bebida.  
─ ¿Qué? ─ Nat pestañó confundida, y tanto como Steve y Tony miraron con lastima al soldado.─  
¡¿Diez veces?! Dios, sí que sabes cómo romperle el corazón a un hombre.

─ Ni que lo digas. ─ El rubio del 1610 solo se encogió de hombros. ─ Pero, siempre puedo seguir intentándolo.

Ante tal declaración, Nat suspiró conmovida, llevando su mano a su pecho y Ult Tony rodó los ojos.

─ Vamos Steve, ya te dije que no quiero casarme, estamos perfectamente bien justo como estamos ahora. ¿Por qué arruinarlo con simples trivialidades como esas?

Natasha pensó que tal vez no había sido una genial idea de su parte sacar el tema, pero Ult Steve parecía totalmente relajado y para nada sorprendido con la actitud evasiva de Ult Tony, lo que la hizo pensar que seguramente esto era algo que ya ellos habrían charlado e indudablemente discutido muchas veces.  
─ Creo que más bien estas asustado, digo, considerando el poco tiempo que te queda de vida. ─  
Dijo Tony casualmente, tomando un bocado de su jugoso filete.

Natasha sintió su pulso acelerarse y su reactor arc empezar a trabajar más rápidamente para compensar el bombeo extra de su corazón. Ellos habían prometido entre ellos, no mencionar los detalles de la enfermedad de Antonio, no a menos que él considerara hacerlo por sí mismo, y al juzgar por el hecho de que ya habían pasado días sin que se dijera una palabra al respecto, Natasha supuso que el tema a tratar era tabú y que fue lo mejor simplemente ignorar el asunto.

─ ¿Disculpa? ─ Preguntó claramente indignado 1610 Tony. Ult Steve apretó los labios en una fea mueca con disgusto.

Tony pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo, y miro a Nat, quien prácticamente soltaba humos por los odios y se disculpó silenciosamente con la mirada, mientras Steve negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

─ Disculpa, yo… no pude evitarlo, tú no quisiste contarnos al respecto, pero… creo que accidentalmente leí el informe médico de Thor y bueno ─ 616 Tony tartamudeo las palabras, pero cada una de ellas parecía solo enojar más a los Ultimates, así que resolvió cerrar la boca.

─ ¿Accidentalmente? ─ Antonio, entrecerró los ojos cuestionadoramente. ─ No creo que haya nada accidental en tus acciones, Tony. Y no necesito recordatorios diarios de que tengo solo un  
año y medio de vida, creo que los contantes dolores, nauseas, la quimioterapia y toda la mierda por la que tengo que pasar día a día, son un memo suficiente.

─ Yo-  
─ Basta, Tony. ¡Es suficiente! ─ Interrumpió Nat, al ver que Ult Steve apretaba los puños sobre la mesa y parecía dispuesto a volarle los dientes a Tony si pronunciaba una palabra más, mientras que 616 Steve parecía listo para tomar la bandeja más cercana y usarla de escudo por si una batalla se desataba. ─ No es el momento para hablar de esto.  
616 Tony asintió y se dispuso a seguir su cena en silencio. De hecho, todos hicieron lo mismo, era evidente que ahora el ambiente no solo estaba cargado de una extraña tensión sino también por incomodidad.

Perfecto, pensó Nat.

Ella tratando de salvar lo que seguramente quedaba de la noche para ellos, pateó por debajo de la mesa a Steve, quien estaba sentado a su lado. Steve abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y esta le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que dijera algo y la ayudará con más temas de conversación. Steve respiró profundamente y se aclaró la garganta.

─ Y bien… Capitán, ¿También dibujas? ─ Preguntó el rubio, vacilando al final, ante la mirada sorprendida de un Ult Steve, que al parecer no se esperaba palabra alguna por parte de su otro yo.

El soldado rio entre dientes antes de hablar. ─ Pintar es para maricas.  
Natasha cerró los ojos e imploró a todos los dioses del cielo que la escucharan y le dieran a Steve las fuerzas necesarias para evitar la provocación del su versión Ultimate, mientras que ambos Tony pararon de comer al instante.  
─ ¿Ah sí? ─Bufó 616 Steve. ─ ¿Con que cara te atreves a decir tal cosa? Y era por esto que Natasha solo creía en un solo dios, Thor.  
─ Di, lo que tengas que decir, Rogers. ─ Gruñó Ult Steve levantándose de la silla con furia.  
─Digo, que eres un hombre gay, bastante hipócrita. ¿Estás seguro que aún no estas dentro del closet?

─ ¿Encerrado contigo? ─ Rió divertido 1610 Steve.─ Preferiría que el asesino me mate antes. ─  
Rió divertido el soldado. Sin embargo su otra versión no compartió la diversión.

─ ¿Cuál es tú maldito problema conmigo? ─ Steve se puso de pie también haciéndole frente a su otro yo, mientras que 616 Tony se encorvó detrás de la mesa tratando de escapar de la disputa.

─ No sé de qué hablas, nadie tiene nada contra ti, es evidente que eres demasiado perfecto. ─ Ult Steve hizo comillas en el aire y Nat observó las fosas nasales de Steve agrandarse por su agitada respiración.

─ ¡Solo porque tu novio este muriendo de cáncer y no tenga salvación alguna, no significa que tengas que desquitarte con el resto del mundo! ─ Gritó el rubio del 616.  
Natasha acalló un chillido con sus manos, mientras que Ult Steve hizo una expresión rara, como si alguien le hubiera disparado a su perro y pateado el cadáver en el suelo.

─ ¡Esto es un record! ─ Dijo Ult Tony riendo tontamente mientras tomaba más vino. ─ Les tomó exactamente veinte y cinco minutos arruinar esta maravillosa velada, no es que nadie estaba llevando la cuenta ni mucho menos.

La palabrería de Ult Tony, pareció despertar a 616 Steve y darse cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca. La dureza de sus palabras y la expresión desconsolada de Ult Steve.

─ Aborten misión. ─ Exclamó 616 Tony, mientras se levantaba y tomaba del brazo a Natasha para escapar, aunque ella se zafo del agarre del pelinegro tratando de que Tony dejara de bromear de

una buena vez.

─ ¡Se acabó hijo de puta!  
Y eso fue la última cosa más o menos coherente que Natasha logró escuchar antes de que todo se fuera al demonio. Los golpes no se hicieron esperar, Ult Steve arrojó a su versión del 616 sobre la mesa y de allí en adelante todo fue un gran borrón en su memoria. Nat vió la comida volando en algún punto, mientras que por alguna razón que ella aun desconocía Antonio y Tony también empezaron a pelear (aunque verbalmente), mientras que la cara de Steve era molida a puñetazos por un desquiciado Ultimate Steve. En un intento desesperado por separarlos a todos, Nat se puso entre medio de sus versiones masculinas, cuando la gran charola con el salmón, cayó completamente sobre su inmaculado vestido blanco, bañándolo con la salsa que Clint describió que estaba como para morirse.

Perfecto, porque la chica Stark se sentía morir en ese momento.

Natasha estaba segura de que su grito fue escuchado a diez manzanas a la redonda.

∞∞∞∞ Flashback ∞∞∞∞

─ Quiero que vayas y te disculpes. ─ Steve miró a Tony, pero luego se percató de que no era él a quien se dirigía Natasha.

─ ¿Perdón? ─ Preguntó él señalándose a sí mismo. ─ ¿Quieres que yo me disculpe?  
─ Así es. ─ Natasha puso sus manos en su cadera, acomodando uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja.

─ Tony fue quien mencionó lo del cáncer y ¿tú quieres que sea yo quien se disculpe?  
─Que lindo Steve, siempre supe que eras esa clase de niño envidioso que acusaba a sus compañeros de clase. ─ Resopló divertido Tony, claramente gozando el momento.  
─ Ambos lo harán. ─ Y esta vez fue el turno de Tony para fruncir el ceño. ─ Pero tú serás quien se disculpe en este mismo instante, por lo que dijiste allá fuera. Creo que te pasaste de la raya, Steve.

No era que Steve no supiera eso, es decir, la culpa ya lo carcomía desde el instante en el que vio como sus palabras afectaron a Ult Steve. Él pudo ver como su imprudencia golpeó a Ult Steve como ladrillos cayendo sin previo aviso sobre su cabeza. Pero eso no significaba que quisiera ir a enfrentarlo nuevamente, no después de semejante paliza que le dio. Si no fuera gracias al suero del súper soldado Steve estaba seguro de que su cara luciría bastante mal ahora mismo.

Steve quería a Nat, pero no lo suficiente como para recibir dos golpizas en un mismo día por parte de su versión Ultimate. Menos si podía evitarlo, al menos hasta que las aguas se calmaran entre ellos.

¿Algunos días, tal vez?

Demonios, al juzgar por la dura mirada y la señal de daga en el cuello que le dio 1610 Steve antes de ser arrastrado por su pareja escaleras abajo, Steve suponía que se necesitaría un año como mínimo para recibir el perdón del soldado.

─ Te desconozco Steve, no sé cómo fuiste capaz de decir algo como eso, pero estoy segura de que mi Steve estaría muy decepcionado de ti. ─ Nat le dirigió una triste mirada al rubio, que lo hizo sentirse aún peor y arrepentirse de todo lo malo que había hecho en su toda vida hasta ahora.

¿Así que 3490 Steve, al parecer el único santo sobre la faz del multi-universo, estaría decepcionado de él si aún estuviera con vida?

Grandioso.

─ Lo siento Nat, yo también me desconozco a mí mismo. ─ Steve suspiró con cansancio mirando fijamente a sus zapatos manchados con salsa de tomate. ─ Tienes razón, será mejor que vaya y me disculpe.

─ Bien, yo iré a tomar un largo baño, con burbujas. Es lo mínimo que merezco después de esto. ─ Nat se dirigió entonces al baño aun quejándose después de azotar la puerta, dejándolos a ellos solos en la habitación.

Steve pasó sus manos por su rostro, debatiéndose si tomar antes una ducha o no y arrojar el traje (ahora hecho trizas) a la basura.

─ ¿JARVIS, donde están nuestros huéspedes? ─ Preguntó Tony, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Steve, para apoyarlo.

Él se tensó por el gesto. Desde hace unos días Steve notó como el contacto con Tony lo ponía nervioso de alguna manera que él aun no lograba identificar, y esta era la razón por la que había aplazado indefinidamente la charla que debía tener con el pelinegro, sin embargo dentro de todo el alboroto del asesino, las misiones con Los Vengadores y la presencia de los Ultimates en la torre, él no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello y aclarar su cabeza. Claro Steve bajaba la guardia por las noches cuando el cansancio lo derribaba, lo cual daba como resultado despertar en las mañanas siendo abrazado por Tony y Nat. Entre tanto roce y contacto con otro ser humano, Steve despertaba casi siempre con una erección, vamos, que Steve era solo un hombre después de todo.

Sin embargo, Steve se aterró horriblemente al descubrir que su situación al despertar se debía a la sensación del trasero de su amigo contra su miembro, que al hecho de sentir los pechos de Nat apretados fuertemente contra su espalda.

Steve prefería no pensar en eso.

Y mucho menos pensar en lo que el beso entre Antonio y Tony, provocó en su entrepierna y en los sueños sexualmente gráficos de esa noche.

No.

─ ¿Steve? ─ La voz de Tony sonó preocupada en los oídos del rubio y este se percató de que Tony llevaba un rato hablándole. ─ ¿Estas bien?  
─ Si, sí… no es nada Tony. ─ Respondió el rubio, esquivando los ojos azules de Tony, que aun reflejaban inquietud.

─ Bien, JARVIS dice que los chicos están en la sala común, al parecer no se han movido de allí desde que todo paso. ─ Tony se quitó la corbata y empezó a desabrocharse el chaleco y la camisa mientras hablaba.

Que Tony se desvistiera enfrente de él no era algo extraño, a lo largo de diez años, el Capitán lo había visto prácticamente con menos que eso y mucho más ahora que dormían juntos, pero Steve sintió su boca secarse repentinamente mientras veía los firmes dedos de Tony moverse por la tela y los botones. Tony tenía unas manos muy bonitas.

¿Y por qué demonios estaba él fijándose en las manos de Tony?

Steve le agradeció a Tony el dato, y salió prácticamente corriendo por la puerta, dejando al pelinegro con una expresión confusa.

Disculparse primero, pensar en qué demonios significaba todo esto, después.

Steve sacudió su cabeza para tratar de alejar dichos pensamientos y concentrarse en como enfrentar a su muy enojada versión del 1610, y tratar de que su disculpa sonara sincera para no

terminar por empeorar todo. Nat lo mataría si fuera así.

Saliendo del elevador, él se acercó lentamente por el pasillo que daba justo a la sala común de la torre, pero antes de entrar, lo escuchó.

¿Gemidos?

Steve ladeó la cabeza desconcertado, eso no podía ser lo que él pensaba que era ¿cierto? Es decir, era tarde, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer lo que sea que los Ultimates estaban haciendo en la jodida sala común, donde cualquier podría verles fácilmente.

Movido por una repentina curiosidad, Steve avanzó los pasos que faltaban y cuidadosamente asomó su cabeza, para dar un pequeño vistazo.

Gran error.

Steve pudo sentir su cara arder de vergüenza, todo su cuerpo (y una parte en específico) ponerse rígido en el alto. Sus estomago se cerró con la imagen frente a él.

Justo allí mismo en el gran sofá de la sala se encontraba sentado Ult Tony, con la cabeza echada hacía atrás y una expresión de total satisfacción en su rostro, su respiración entrecortada, mientras murmuraba incoherencias para sí mismo. Arrodillado en el piso frente a él, estaba Ult Steve, lamiendo y chupando el miembro del pelinegro con insistencia, sus ojos azules ahora oscuros por la lujuria y deseo, mirando fijamente a su novio.

El pene de 616 Steve se movió dentro de sus pantalones.

Steve quería darse vuelta y olvidar esto, tal vez volver más tarde o postergar la disculpa para mañana en la mañana, era lo más correcto. Pero la verdad fue que el rubio no podía apartar los ojos de la escena. El soldado se encontró allí parado preguntándose a sí mismo si a lo mejor tendría un fetiche voyerista que tal vez él desconocía.

Ult Steve le dio una larga lamida a la polla roja y endurecida. Ult Tony dejo escapar un sonido entrecortado de su garganta antes de que el rubio lo tragara entero, quien a su vez rodeo con sus manos el miembro y empezó a bombearlo rudamente.

¡Dios Mio!, Pensó Steve, mientras se mordía con fuerza los labios para evitar jadear.

¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él?

Él no podía estar calentándose por esto. ¿O sí?

Steve se sentía confuso, su cabeza le daba vueltas solo por la imagen de Ult Steve y Ult Tony haciendo semejante cosa a la vista de todos, pero más que nada, Steve sentía su cuerpo arder, por la sola idea de que esos podrían ser Tony y él.

Su polla se endureció más al punto de ser doloroso.

Steve escuchó entonces las respiración de Ult Tony acelerarse más, mientras que sostenía con fuerza el cortó cabello del soldado, y Steve se preguntó tontamente si lo dejaría calvo. Sin embargo Ult Steve no detuvo su atención de la polla de Tony, acelerando el ritmo de su mamada y moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo con más fuerza, lo que al parecer enloqueció al pelinegro hasta el punto de quiebre quien se sacudió con fuerza y gritó el nombre del soldado sin pudor alguno. Tony sostuvo la cabeza de Steve en su lugar, mientras eyaculaba en su boca y 616 Steve observó a su otra versión tragar todo sin derramar una sola gota.

Ult Tony cayó hacia atrás, una sonrisa tonta dibujándose en sus labios.

─ Llama a la OMS*, diles que descubriste la cura del cáncer. ─ Dijo entre jadeos Ult Tony ahora desparramado sobre el sofá. Ult Steve le dio un último beso al ahora flácido eje de Tony y le

sonrió.

─ No iré por allí chupando pollas, Tony.  
─ Es una lástima porque de verdad Steve, eres tan talentoso, deberías dedicarte a ello. ¡Capitán Mamadas! ─ El millonario seguía bromeando mientras se ponía de pie, con los pantalones aún por debajo de la rodilla y ayudando a su novio a ponerse de pie. Steve le dio un pequeño beso en los  
labios a Tony mientras le acomodaba la ropa.

─ Gracias bebé. ─ Respondió Antonio, cuando terminó de abrochar sus pantalones.  
─ Odio esa mierda de bebé. ─ Gruñó Ult Steve rodando los ojos.  
─ Lo sé, bebé. ─ Tony hizo un puchero y le palmeo el trasero al soldado. ─ ¿Quieres que sigamos la función en nuestra habitación?

1610 negó lentamente con la cabeza antes de agregar. ─ No, creo que hay alguien acá que me busca. ¿No es así, Rogers?

616 Steve aun de pie en medio del pasillo, se maldijo internamente, mientras le ordenaba a su pene volver a su estado normal.

Por supuesto, el odio del súper soldado.

─ Sal de una buena vez, Rogers. Sé que llevas allí un buen rato, te escuché desde que saliste del ascensor.

Maldita sea.

Steve totalmente acorralado, no tuvo más remedio que salir de su escondite, no sin antes tratar de ocultar su propia reacción física, revelando su enrojecido rostro a sus huéspedes de la tierra 1610.

Ult Tony le sonrió con malicia y Steve apartó la mirada ─ Bien, supongo que entonces me iré a dormir. Buenas noches, Steve.

El pelinegro hizo un pequeño saludo con la mano antes de partir y desaparecer por mismo pasillo sin mostrar vergüenza alguna. Steve sintió entonces todo el peso de la mirada de su versión Ultimate, caer sobre él. Este estaba aún de pie en medio de la sala, con el cabello revuelto y los labios enrojecidos.

─ ¿Y bien? No tengo toda la noche Rogers. ─ Ult Steve se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada. ─ ¿Quieres morir hoy o qué?  
El soldado del 616 aun avergonzado, negó con la cabeza y susurró lentamente. ─ Quiero ofrecerte mis disculpas… Sé que fui un idiota y no debí decir aquello.

─ Yo diría que fuiste un imbécil.  
─ Sí bueno. ─ El rubio lo miró entonces a los ojos y prosiguió. ─ En verdad fui un imbécil y creo que tal vez podríamos no se… conversar.

Ult Steve dio dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, y quedó pensativo por un instante mientras 616 Steve se balaceaba incomodo entre un pie y el otro. Justo cuando Steve pensó que 1610 se negaría, este se dirigió entonces al ascensor.  
─ Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? sígueme.  
Fue así, como ambos Steves terminaron de nuevo en la azotea, donde la fallida cena aún estaba desparramada en el piso, platos y copas rotas por todo el lugar. Después de todo el alboroto, Natasha dijo que ni loca limpiaría tal desastre, mientras se iba furiosa por las escaleras.

Steve aun si saber exactamente que decir o como iniciar la conversación observó cómo su otro yo,

sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía mientras su mirada se perdía entre la vista de las luces de la ciudad. Steve se posó a su lado, sintiendo la suave brisa de verano sobre sí, mientras admiraban el paisaje.

El primero en romper el silencio fue el soldado del Ultimate.

─ Creo que también te debo una disculpa… No debí decirte aquello. ─ Dijo él dejando escapar un poco de humo por sus labios.

616 Steve casi se cae por la impresión, él no estaba esperando ninguna disculpa de parte del Capitan, es decir, él idiota había sido él, si bien Ult Steve lo provocó, quien dijo aquellas duras palabras fue él y nadie más.

Ult Steve sonrió amargamente ─ Después de todo no dijiste nada que no sea cierto, soy el más consciente de todos que Tony morirá-

─ Hey, no tenemos que hablar de esto, no es necesario, en verdad-  
─ Cierra la maldita boca ¿Quieres? ─ Ult Steve aspiró el cigarrillo una vez más antes de mirar hacia el cielo y reí entre dientes. ─ Tony morirá… y yo no puedo hacer ni una maldita cosa para evitarlo.

Steve sin saber que hacer o decir, se quedó mirándolo.

─ La razón por la que estoy tan molesto contigo todo el tiempo es porque me recuerdas a quien solía ser antes de Tony. Un recordatorio constante del tiempo que perdí por mi idiotez... ─ Los ojos de Ult Steve se llenaron de lágrimas que sin embargo no caían por sus mejillas, su voz entrecortada. ─ No empecé a salir con Tony sino hasta el puto cáncer, porque antes de eso era como tú, siempre recto, tan perfecto.

El soldado del Ultimate, pasó las manos por su cabello y desvió la mirada de nuevo a las luces de la ciudad que alumbraban a lo lejos.

─ ¿Cómo fue que… como fue que empezaron a salir? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que sentías algo por Tony? ─ Preguntó indeciso Steve, él aún estaba muy curioso por saber la historia detrás de los Ultimates, y aunque tal vez Ult Steve lo mandará al demonio, él no podía desaprovechar esta  
oportunidad, no cuando Ult Steve parecía dispuesto a charlar y compartir sus emociones con él.

─ ¿En serio quieres saberlo? ─ Exigió saber Ultimate antes de dirigir su orbes azules hacía su otro yo nuevamente.

─ Sí. ─ Respondió seguro Steve.  
Ult Steve asentó con la cabeza y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa, dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.

─ Bien, pero antes déjame hacerte una pregunta Rogers. ¿Te has puesto a pensar alguna vez que significa Tony en tú vida?

El rubio miró con cautela a 616 Steve y este último se dispuso a responderle inmediatamente pero su otro yo lo detuvo, señalándolo acusadoramente.  
─ Mejor aún, Steve. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez como sería tú vida sin Tony?  
616 Steve se quedó observándolo por un instante y por la expresión en el rostro de Ultimate Steve, este sospecho que la respuesta a esa pregunta podría cambiarle la vida para siempre. De repente Steve ya no estaba seguro si en serio quería saber.


	12. Falling Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bucky en esta tierra nunca se convirtió en the winter soldier, tuvo una vida normal y envejeció.

Steve estaba de pie desde hace más de una hora frente a la tumba que ahora llevaba el nombre de “James Buchanan Barnes” grabado para siempre en la reluciente lapida.

La suave llovizna cayendo sobre él y el frio viento corriendo sobre su piel, haciéndole erizar y temblar.

Steve se sentía desfallecer.

Él aún no entendía como había logrado pasar por todo el funeral sin derramar lágrima alguna y mucho menos como es que continuaría viviendo ahora que la única persona cercana a él se había ido, dejándolo solo y confundido en este nuevo siglo en el cual despertó hace tan solo un año atrás.

Fue el cáncer.

Cáncer de pulmón, para ser más precisos, lo que mató al viejo soldado que en ese entonces fue su camarada, quien fue y sería siempre su mejor amigo, su hermano, la única familia que le quedaba.

Steve sintió entonces el aire abandonar sus pulmones y su estómago retorcerse de dolor. Mirando aun a la tumba, leyó una vez más las palabras grabadas en una delicada letra cursiva:

“En memoria de James Barnes, amado esposo y amigo”

El dolor en su pecho se incrementó y Steve sintió las lágrimas quemarle detrás de sus ojos, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.  
─ Demonios, Bucky. ─ Susurró él con palabras entrecortadas, y jalando su cabello hacía atrás. ─  
Yo ni siquiera conozco a nadie más, no tengo otros amigos.

Como era de esperarse, solo el silencio le contestó. A su alrededor solo se oía el sonido de las gotas cayendo en su empapado traje negro y la brisa de otoño que ahora calaba sus huesos.

El peso de la soledad cayó con más fuerza sobre él. Steve quería gritar, llorar, revolcarse en la sucia tierra ahí mismo y dejarse morir de una buena vez.

Él de verdad creyó que podía encontrar un lugar para sí. Cuando despertó y se dio cuenta de que tenía otra oportunidad para vivir, para recuperar el tiempo que la guerra y posteriormente el hielo le quitó, Steve pensó con optimismo que esto era algo bueno. No se llenó de resentimiento ─  
como era lo esperado─ por lo ocurrido, ni tampoco se sentó a lamentarse porque en realidad su  
sacrificio fue cien por ciento valedero.

Pero la realidad fue que Steve se dio cuenta muy pronto que realmente no podía encajar, que no pertenecía a este raro país en el que despertó. Que no pertenecía a ningún lugar y que ahora estaba totalmente solo.

El soldado en cambio consideraba que su lugar estaba bajo tierra, donde ahora todos sus amigos y conocidos estaban enterrados.

Las únicas personas que lo entendían, las únicas personas con la cual podía desahogarse, sentirse mejor y que le dieron un impulso para vivir fueron Bucky y su ex prometida Gail ─ quien después de la desaparición de Steve, se casó con Barnes ─ No que a él le importará, para ser honestos, a Steve le hizo feliz saber que las dos personas que más quería en ese entonces, lograron construir  
una vida juntos y ser felices.

Sin embargo, ahora ambos yacían muertos. Enterrados uno al lado del otro, como así lo dispusieron.

Gail murió unos meses atrás de vejez y Bucky entristecido, simplemente dejo de luchar con el cáncer pulmonar que lo atormentaba desde hace unos años.

Steve tomó una bocanada de aire y miró al nublado cielo, buscando una respuesta, un consuelo, algo que le ayudará. Pero eso solo logró hacerlo sentir más miserable que nunca, sintió la poca cordura que le quedaba deslizarse como el agua sobre sus dedos. Se sentía sin rumbo fijo, sentía que poco a poco perdía el equilibro y no tenía ni una maldita cosa por la cual aferrarse, por la cual seguir y luchar.

Steve no se lo había comentado a nadie, ni siquiera a Bucky, pero los pensamientos suicidas eran más recurrentes en estos días y temía que pronto encontraría el valor y le daría fin a su estúpida existencia.

Pobre Capitán América, diría la gente seguramente.

Steve estaba ya bastante disgustado de toda esa falsa comprensión que parecían darle todos a su alrededor. Él no soportaría ni un minuto más de esa mierda.

─ Creo que he llegado a la edad donde conozco más personas que están muertas, que vivos caminando sobre la tierra. ─ Confesó con amargura Steve, limpiándose las lágrimas.  
─ Eso no es cierto, Capitán. ─ Le respondió alguien desde atrás.  
Steve se dio vuelta inmediatamente, solo para ver a Tony, caminar torpemente hacia él con una

botella en la mano. Tony le sonrió enseguida, dejando ver su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

Esta ebrio, pensó desinteresadamente Steve.

El soldado había visto al resto del equipo durante la ceremonia, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado ocupado ahogándose en su propio dolor como para prestar atención a algo más, él supuso que todos asistieron por cortesía y al finalizar, ofrecieron sus condolecías y se habían marchado tan pronto como habían llegado. Al parecer Tony se había quedado, seguramente por orden de Fury para asegurarse de que Steve llegará a casa sano y salvo.

Steve no tenía ni un solo jodido segundo de paz, siempre alguien alrededor observándolo, vigilando. Siempre todos buscando obtener algo de él, esperando algo que él no podía dar. El solo era un soldado que dio lo mejor de sí para hacer lo que creyó correcto. Claro el suero le dio una que otra ventaja, pero en el fondo solo era un hombre más como cualquier otro.

Pero ahora solo era un arma y un símbolo que utilizaba SHIELD y el gobierno a su antojo.

─ Largo de acá, Stark. Quiero estar solo. ─ Respondió rudamente él.  
Hace ya un tiempo que se unió a Los Ultimates y vivían juntos en la misma base, pero él aun no podía decidir quien realmente de ellos le agradaba o no. Sin embargo de sus compañeros de equipo, Tony, no era uno de sus favoritos, aunque Steve aun no podía descifrase si tenía una razón válida para pensar así o si simplemente estaba demasiado harto ya como para si quiera hacerse una mejor impresión del sujeto.

─ ¿Y dejarte acá lamentándote todo el día? ─ Contestó el pelinegro, dándole otro trago a su botella. ─ No lo creo, Rogers, es hora de que muevas tu lamentable trasero y regreses a la torre.  
─ ¿Eres sordo o qué? ─ Gruñó Steve y le fulminó con la mirada, Tony hizo una mueca divertida.  
─ ¡No te quiero aquí y no quiero tu maldita lastima tampoco!  
─ Vamos hombre, relájate un poco, la gente muere todo los días. ─ Tony se encogió de hombros y le palmeó la espalda a Steve.

Las palabras y el toque tan descaradamente familiar fueron suficientes para llevarlo al límite. El rubio vio rojo y perdió los estribos.  
Steve empujó a Tony con brusquedad, haciendo que este último cayera sobre la grama, jadeando y evidentemente sorprendido por el ataque. Steve no le permitió decir palabra alguna o hacer cualquier movimiento para levantarse, cuando ya se había arrojado sobre el más pequeño, lanzado el primer puñetazo en la cara de Tony.

El millonario jadeó de dolor, pero eso no detuvo a Steve, quien siguió arrojando un golpe acá y allá en la cara y cuerpo de Tony, todo su ser estremeciéndose por la sensación de adrenalina que le invadía. Steve se detuvo solo un momento para insultar a Tony una vez más, pero este aprovechando la distracción del soldado, estrelló la botella con todas sus fuerza contra la parte lateral de la cara del rubio.

Steve ahogó un grito en su garganta, sintiendo el vidrio enterrarse en su carne y haciéndolo sangrar. El soldado se apartó de inmediato chillando de dolor y sintió a Tony empujarlo y ponerse de pie no sin antes patearlo a un costado.

─ Interesante. ─ Dijo Tony jadeando, tratando de sacarse el barro de su costoso traje de diseñador, y escupiendo un poco de sangre al piso. ─ Así que el gran Capitán América puede enojarse como los demás mortales.

Steve soló gruñó y se arrojó completamente al suelo, dejando que la lluvia le sacara la suciedad y la sangre de encima.  
─ ¿Y bien? ─ Insistió Tony, aun de pie expectante, al parecer la paliza no fue un memo suficiente

como creyó Steve ─ No tengo todo el día para ser tu niñera, ¿De acuerdo? Así que más te vale que no me hagas perder mi preciado tiempo y muevas tu culo de ahí, nos iremos ya.

─ No necesito nada de ti, Stark ¿Por qué demonios no lo entiendes y me dejas solo de una buena vez?

─ Que más quisiera, cariño. ─ Tony frunció el ceño. ─ Pero dado que Fury está sobre mi todo el tiempo, tengo las manos atadas y prometí que me haría responsable. Y por cierto, me debes una botella de whisky.

─ ¡Jodete, Antonio! ─ Steve escupió las palabras con furia.  
─ ¡Buena idea! ─ Tony chasqueó la lengua y miró divertido a Steve. ─ La verdad es que siempre he pensado que soy bastante atractivo, me pregunto que se sentirá joderte a ti mismo, tal vez si creo algún portal dimensional podría... ─ Tony puso una cara sería, llevando una mano a su barba en forma de candado, balbuceando cosas que Steve no entendía y se dio cuenta de que el sujeto  
no bromeaba.

Steve acababa darle una golpiza al tipo, insultarlo y ¿él solo podía pensar el crear seriamente un portal dimensional para follarse?

¿Podría ser este hombre más ridículo?

Steve hizo algo que nunca pensó hacer, no al menos en este día, frente a la tumba de su mejor amigo y mucho menos frente al sujeto más fastidioso de esta tierra.

Se rió. Y vaya que se rió con ganas.

Tony evidentemente confundido y levantando una ceja exageradamente, mientras le dirigía una mirada a Steve que le dio una clara señal de que el pelinegro pensaba que se había vuelto loco.

Steve se rió con más fuerzas.

Y fue así como pasó, fue así como Steve decidió que tal vez Tony no era tan malo después de todo. Y fue así como ─ más que nada por el mandato de Fury─ que ambos hombres empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos.

La compañía silenciosa se convirtió rápidamente en largas charlas sobre cualquier tema, las misiones de los Ultimates, política, cultura general y más que nada sobre lo que Steve se había perdido en todos estos años mientras estuvo atrapado en el hielo y muerto en vida a lo largo de ese último año. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo, era Tony quien llevaba toda la conversación, el sujeto parecía amar el sonido de su propia voz, y a Steve realmente no le importaba solo escuchar, porque el parloteo de Tony pareció ser el remedio perfecto para acallar los gritos en su cabeza, así que lo dejaba ser.

Durante los meses siguientes, Tony y Steve forjaron lo que cualquiera llamaría una amistad, y pronto Steve descubrió que el pelinegro en realidad era una persona fascinante y mucho más compleja que el simple playboy, filántropo, Antonio Stark que por algún repentino deseo de superación personal, había decidido no seguir los pasos de su padre y en cambio trabajar para  
SHIELD, siendo uno de sus agentes con la armadura de Iron Man ─ que él mismo inventó ─ para tratando de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, como decían los reportes.

No.

Steve sabía que Tony era más que solo el hombre de hierro. Steve sabía que a veces Tony no podía dormir porque estaba aterrorizado de que algo malo les pasará a los miembros del equipo, que aunque este último lo negara, le hacían sentir como si fuera su familia, la que nunca tuvo a lo largo de su niñez. Steve sabía que Tony sufría de depresión con episodios maniacos y se ahogaba en alcohol para sobrellevar el dolor. Él más que nadie sabía que Tony era un hombre frágil, lleno de inseguridades y demonios con los que batallaba día a día, buscando ser una mejor persona. Steve sabía que Tony se sentía mejor dentro de la armadura metálica que dentro de su propia piel,

porque el verdadero Tony estaba lleno de defectos ─ como cualquier otro ser humano ─ pero que Tony alegaba eran imperdonables para alguien como él.

Tony era un genio, y eso por el contrario a lo que muchos podrían creer no lo hacían una persona aventajada sobre los demás. La realidad era que Tony veía el mundo de un modo distinto ─ cosa que Steve encontraba emociónate ─ y eso también incluía su manera de relacionarse con otros, lo cual hacía muy difícil crear verdadera conexiones con los demás.

Cualquiera diría que el Tony real, era aquel millonario borracho, que iba de fiesta en fiesta, con una agitada vida social. Pero Steve conocía al verdadero Tony. Aquel que se reía sin control de sus estúpidas bromas, aquel que le encantaba en secreto cualquier comedia romántica de Hollywood, aquel que en medio de la noche lo sacaba de la cama solo con la excusa de que quería mostrarle alguna película, o cualquier loca experimento que se le ocurriría en el momento, cuando en realidad se sentía solo.

Steve en el fondo sabía que Tony valoraba mucho su compañía, y sospechaba que a lo mejor él era el primer amigo real que Tony hizo sin necesidad de tener que pagarle antes para soportarlo, como fue el caso de Pepper y Happy.

Y quién lo diría, pero Tony resultó ser una bendición para Steve, este le daba un toque nuevo y diferente a sus días. Y Steve estaría siempre agradecido de la paciencia y comprensión que Tony le brindó cuando el rubio le contó de sus propios problemas.

No que todo fuera perfecto, Tony lo enfurecía hasta los cojones. Siempre tomándose todo a la ligera, bebiendo sin control, aun cuando Steve le pedía amablemente que lo dejara y actuando como si nada le importara solo para mantener su estúpida fachada ante el mundo que sinceramente no daba una mierda por él. Steve necesitaba todo su autocontrol para no encenderla la puta cara a golpes.

Pero era eso lo que a Tony le agradaba de Steve.

Steve al contrario de los otros se quejaba, Steve discutía, protestaba y no daba su brazo a torcer si creía que él tenía la razón, no importaba si eso haría sentir mal a Tony.

─ Me gusta tu honestidad, Steve. ─ Le confesó una vez el pelinegro, mientras que el rubio lo miró con desaprobación. Ese día Tony casi se hace matar estúpidamente porque simplemente no podía seguir órdenes y Steve estaba en la sala de reuniones de la torre dándole un buen regaño. ─ No cambies nunca, por favor. Es refrescante.

Tony le dirigió una extraña mirada, una que Steve nunca había visto antes, lo que le hizo sentir cosas raras en su estómago. Desarmado, el rubio se encontró allí parado boquiabierto y con el extraño deseo de borrarle esa socarrona sonrisa a Tony con sus labios.

¿Qué jodidos?

Steve pensó naturalmente que su estima por Tony había crecido, es decir, su amistad era más fuerte cada día, era obvio que el respeto y cariño mutuo también lo haría, como era normal en cada amistad. Sin embargo eso no explicó por qué Steve empezó a darse cuenta de detalles en Tony que un amigo normalmente no notaría.

Como la forma particular de Tony de moverse, balanceando sus caderas de un lado a otro, de una manera insinuante, derrochando confianza por todos lados y que enloquecía a Steve al punto de querer arrojarlo contra la pared más cercana y tocarlo por todas partes solo para saber de una maldita vez si la piel bronceada de Tony era tan suave como parecía ser.

Como la simple risa de Tony le hacía estúpidamente feliz y le bastaba para mantenerlo de buen ánimo por una semana. Como le encantaba cuando Tony sin razón aparente le hacía regalos, porque vamos, Tony siempre pensaba que tenía que compensar a sus seres queridos con cosas  
materiales, pero en el caso de Steve, los detalles siempre tenían algún significado emocional, como el tonto casco ─ el cual perteneció a Steve en la segunda guerra mundial ─ que Tony le regaló la semana pasada, lo que lo dejo llorando como un bebé durante una hora entera por que no podía

creer que Tony había hecho semejante esfuerzo en encontrar tal basura solo por él.

O como en las mañanas Tony lucía encantadoramente más joven de lo que era, con su cabello negro revuelto y sus apretadas pijamas que se ajustaban perfectamente a su trasero en forma de burbuja, mientras este arrastraba los pies por la sala común, haciendo pucheros como un bebé porque aun el café no estaba listo.

O como un día, cuando Thor y él esperaban a Tony en la acera fuera de un bar (ellos se citaban de vez en cuando en cualquier sitio para buscar distraerse) y Stark se presentó en un elegante traje Armani negro, con una corbata azul y gafas oscuras que lo hacía ver caliente como el infierno y Steve no pudo despegar sus ojos de Tony durante toda la jodida noche. Cuando por fin se sentaron, Tony enrolló sus dedos en la botella de la cerveza, colocando sus labios contra el frio vidrio y mientras que echaba la cabeza hacía atrás y su manzana de adán bajaba y subía al tragar el líquido y Steve se preguntó a si mismo si Tony sería así de sensual en la cama mientras daba placer a su pareja.

Steve jamás había pensado de esa manera sobre Bucky o cualquier otra persona de su mismo sexo. Y él estaba jodidamente seguro de que nadie jamás lo había dejado duro como el hierro y necesitado, con tan solo un roce casual, un abrazo o cualquier gesto cariñoso que Tony tenía con él de vez en cuando.

Steve estaba confundido, sobre-excitado, pero más que nada furioso consigo mismo. Él rubio no entendía que demonios cambio en él como para que le fuera casi imposible desarrollar un solo pensamiento heterosexual sobre Antonio jodido Stark.

El Capitán América no podía ser homosexual. Simplemente no.

Steve sabía que eso estaba mal, años de educación religiosa por parte de su madre, le habían dejado bastante claro que los hombres que yacían con otros hombres o que tenían ese tipo de pensamientos hacía personas de su mismo sexo se iban directamente al infierno.

Claro que Steve había aprendido que en este nuevo siglo, las personas eran más tolerantes y que en varios lugares gay y lesbianas podían contraer matrimonio, formar una familia y acceder a todos los derechos civiles que cualquier persona o pareja heterosexual podía. Él mismo Tony, incluso le había confesado una vez que él no le importaba con quien compartía cama y en enserio él no tenía ningún problema con que Tony fuera de esa manera, pero Steve no pensaba que eso podía aplicarse a sí mismo o esa basura Bi que Tony le explicó.

Sus valores, sus creencias, era lo único a lo que Steve no estuvo dispuesto a renunciar durante su adaptación a este nuevo mundo. Y Steve pensaba mantenerlo de esa manera.

Así que el soldado llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez lo que él necesitaba era una buena follada, para sacarse esa ridícula idea de la cabeza de que tal vez sus sentimientos hacia Tony eran algo más.

Fue así como Steve empezó a pasar cada vez más tiempo entre misiones con SHIELD y menos tiempo con los Ultimates, en un intento de poner un poco de distancia entre él y Tony para aclarar su cabeza y eliminar tal impuros deseos. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Tony de estar muy al tanto de él, siempre llamándolo y haciéndole invitaciones para que se mantuvieran en contacto como siempre.

La solución bajó del cielo para Steve, cuando Janet Van Dyne se separó por fin de su muy abusivo esposo Hank Pym. A Steve siempre le había parecido muy atractiva la científica y sin desaprovechar oportunidad empezó a salir con ella.

Los meses pasaron y Steve por fin se sentía en paz, sintió que pudo respirar con normalidad otra vez al descubrir que de hecho si se podía excitar aun por una mujer, y vaya que mujer. Janet era perfecta para él, inteligente, divertida y sobre todo una súper heroína, la cual entendía y se ajustaba a su alocado horario combatiendo súper villanos.

Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para el shock que sufrió al descubrir que durante su tiempo alejado

de Tony, este no desaprovechó el tiempo y encontró el amor en nada más y nada menos que los brazos de Natasha Romanova, La viuda negra de SHIELD, quien también disponía de un suero de súper soldado como él corriendo por sus venas. Steve no pudo evitar pensar tontamente que Natasha era básicamente él versión mujer. Los estúpidos celos se apoderaron de él, enfureciéndolo más. Sintiéndose herido y traicionado, cual ex novia celosa y sin brindarle mayores explicaciones al pelinegro, decidió cortar todo lazo con Tony.

Steve decidió dejar los Ultimates por un tiempo, se dedicó entonces al trabajo con SHIELD y a Janet. El Capitán sintió como poco a poco su vida tomaba un rumbo diferente y genuinamente por algún tiempo se creyó feliz.

Pero como todo en su vida, eventualmente todo se fue al demonio.

Janet se percató de que Steve no estaba realmente de lleno en la relación, y que este quería a alguien más, aunque Steve sabía bien que Janet solo quería una excusa que sonará mejor a “decidí volver con mi ex esposo, porque aunque me golpeaba, sé que todavía me ama”.

Agotado y sabiendo que las cosas no tendrían ningún futuro, Steve la dejo ir sin protestar.

La depresión volvió con más fuerza que antes, y Steve se preguntó por qué demonios había sido tan estúpido al pensar nuevamente que podía encajar. Los pensamientos sobre Tony ─ los cuales realmente nunca se marcharon─ volvieron, él sospechaba que tal vez su mente jugaba con él, o trababa de hacerle ver de que necesitaba a su amigo ahora más que nunca.

Steve extrañaba a Tony, extrañaba su estúpida risa, su estúpido y alcohólico trasero y más que nada la presencia de Tony en su vida.

Él solo quería regresar, arrastrarse y pedir perdón, pero sabía que las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

Ya había pasado más de un año y Steve sabía que a lo mejor Tony lo odiaba ahora. Lo último que el rubio había escuchado sobre Stark, había sido que su relación con Natasha era muy seria y que pronto se casaría con ella. La falta de invitación a la boda, le dejo bastante claro a Steve que Tony no quería saber nada de él.

Pero entonces paso.

Gregory Stark, el egocéntrico hijo de puta y hermano mayor de Tony, decidió iniciar una carrera de súper villano y asesinó a Peter Parker, quien resultó ser Spider-man. En medio de la batalla entre Gregory y los Ultimates, Tony mató a su única familia en defensa propia.

Así que Steve tuvo que asistir al funeral y ver como Tony lloraba sin consuelo sobre la tumba de un hermano que nunca lo quiso, rodeado de gente estirada que tampoco se preocupaba mucho por él, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Parado allí justo en el mismo cementerio donde todo inicio, Steve recapacitó. Su tonto egoísmo lo hizo alejarse de Tony sin considerar como este podía estar sintiéndose. Steve no había estado allí para cuando las cosas con Gregory se pusieron tensas, ni tampoco cuando lo inevitable pasó. Steve le había fallado al equipo pero sobre todo a la persona que le ofreció todo de sí y lo salvó de la miseria tiempo atrás.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Gregory se hubiera salido con la suya y hubiera acabado con la vida de Tony?

Steve sintió su corazón arder y llenarse de desasosiego.

Maldita sea, estoy enamorado de él, pensó.

La amarga realidad lo abofeteó como la bastarda que era.

Steve quería a Tony, y no de una manera “amistosa”. Él sospechaba que ya sabía esto desde hace un tiempo, solo que no quería admitirlo o ponerle un nombre a ello.

Es decir, ¿qué más podía ser si no amor este miedo? ¿Qué más podía significar el hecho de que tan solo unos meses con Tony fueron suficientes para erradicar de él todo dolor previo y hacerle tan malditamente feliz como nunca nadie lo había hecho?

Después de la darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos ya no había marcha atrás, Steve se iría derechito al infierno y no habría oración que lo salvase.

Tony por supuesto no lo quería de vuelta, Tony amaba a Natasha.

Así que Steve, como el idiota que era, tendría que callarse sus sentimientos y ver como el amor de su vida, el maldito idiota que lo hizo bisexual, caminaba hacía el altar en pocos meses.

Las cosas tomaron un giró bastante sorpresivo, cuando la muy perra de Natasha, resultó ser una doble espía que trabajaba para Hydra y mató sin piedad alguna a Jarvis y a toda familia de Clint porque pusieron en peligro su fachada.

Steve se maldijo una vez más a sí mismo, por que puso nuevamente su propio bienestar emocional por encima de la persona que decía amar. Y es que Steve no regresó a las Ultimates por que no soportó ver a Tony feliz con Natasha. No soportó saber que la sonrisa sincera en el bello rostro de Tony, no era a causa de él. Él resolvió por seguir poniendo más barreras, más distancia entre él y su amigo, porque estaba malditamente seguro de que terminaría por asesinar a la mujer.

Al parecer Steve no era solo un marica, si no también uno muy posesivo.

Natasha escapó, huyendo a Dios sabrá donde, mientras que Barton sin siquiera perder el tiempo en llorar sobre la leche derramada, se marchó a darle caza a la pelirroja para vengar a su esposa e hijos. Tony, quien no contaba con la misma fuerza de voluntad de Barton, se encerró en sí mismo, volviendo a su vieja rutina autodestructiva de fiestas, sexo y alcohol.

Fue allí cuando Steve decidió dejar de ser un idiota y regresar a vivir con ellos en la torre, puesto que aunque Tony seguramente no lo querría allí y no lo necesitaba para nada, Steve no podía evitar pensar que tal vez él podría devolverle el favor a Tony, hacerlo reír y sentirse mejor como cuando Bucky murió.

Y la verdad era que Steve ─ la quinceañera enamorada Rogers─ creía internamente que esta era su oportunidad de por fin estar con Tony.

Steve no se detuvo a desempacar siquiera cuando se dirigió a la habitación del pelinegro. Encontró a Tony llorando, parado junto a la ventana de su recamara y con una botella de vino derramada en el piso. Steve sintió verdadera pena por Tony y no pudo evitar querer abrazarlo, consolarlo, besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento y decirle que dejara de llorar de una puta vez, que él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo feliz.

Steve se mordió la lengua para acallarse.

Entrando a la habitación, Tony le dio una mirada funesta pero le permitió entrar.

─ ¿Sucede algo, Stark? ─ Preguntó cuidadosamente Steve, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Él había resuelto volver a las formalidades con el pelinegro, puesto que había sido un imbécil y  
estaba seguro de que Tony aún seguía enojado con él, solo que en estos momentos estaba sufriendo tanto como para importarle una mierda.

Tony rió suavemente apoyando el brazo contra el ventanal y ocultando su rostro.

─ Es Natasha… ─ Murmuró él suavemente. ─ Rompió mi estúpido corazón y ahora no sé cómo arreglarlo.

Steve se quedó mirándolo porque la verdad no sabía que otra cosa hacer. Bueno, en realidad él tenía detalladas imágenes en su cabeza de lo que quería hacer, pero no era el momento.

Steve tenía que luchar contra esto, tenía que ser fuerte y enterrar sus malditos sentimientos porque

Tony no necesitaba eso de él. Tony necesitaba a Steve, su compañero de equipo, Steve su amigo. No Steve, y su amor no correspondido.  
Tomándolo del hombro, Steve le hizo dar vuelta a Tony, este se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos pero él pudo ver sus enrojecidos ojos azules y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Steve vacilando un poco rodeó a Tony con sus brazos y lo acercó para finalmente sostenerlo en un fuerte abrazo. Tony lloró desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de Steve, mientras que este le masajeaba la espalda y le decía palabras de aliento al odio.

Sintiendo el cuerpo cálido de Tony estremecerse en sus brazos, Steve no pudo evitar pensar y dejándose llevar por el momento, imaginó que tal vez si él fuera otra persona, no Steve Rogers el Capitán América; sí no tendría tantos prejuicios internos y responsabilidades sobre su hombro; en un mundo donde Tony no sería un Stark, dueño de Industrias Stark, uno de los diez hombres más inteligentes del planeta; en un lugar donde nadie lo heriría y lo usara a su antojo para su propio beneficio, donde Tony pudiera sonreír y ser feliz; donde ambos fueran solo personas comunes y corrientes, tal vez y solo tal vez Steve y Tony estarían juntos sin tantos problemas.

Tan solo con eso, Tony olvidó cualquier rencor que tuvo hacía Steve y le permitió poco a poco recuperar la confianza perdida. Steve prometió no desaprovechar estar segunda oportunidad y decidió que sus sentimientos por Tony tendrían que morir tarde o temprano.

Las cosas mejoraron un poco a partir de ahí. Steve volvió a la rutina de trabajar con los Ultimates, las salidas con Thor, las noches en compañía de Tony ─ quien al parecer nunca podía dormir ─ Barton regresó sin éxito de su misión “matemos a la maldita traidora”, adaptándose poco a poco a su nueva vida como viudo; él y Tony dándose un consuelo silencioso por haber sido burlados y  
cruelmente traicionados por la misma persona. Janet se pasaba de vez en cuando a la torre, pero desde que Hank era mantenido recluido en SHIELD, la castaña prefería permanecer allí. Lo cual Steve agradecía enormemente por que no estaba de ánimos por la manejar la incomodidad de tener que lidiar con su ex. Los nuevos integrantes del equipo Pietro y Wanda, movieron un poco más las cosas, trajeron una nueva dinámica al equipo y un aire más jovial a su día a día, que sin duda a ellos les faltaba. Todos sabían que secretamente los mutantes eran más que hermanos, pero debido a que eso era problema suyo, nadie hizo mención del tema.

Fue una mañana mientras que Steve preparaba el desayuno, que la trágica noticia que cambiaría su vida para siempre le golpeó.

Pietro y Wanda hacían alarde de sus nuevos uniformes como oficiales miembros del equipo, mientras que Clint y Thor discutían sobre cómo mejorar sus técnicas de combate. Steve freía huevos y tocino para alimentar un ejército completo, cuando se preguntó si tal vez sería necesario más condimentos para darle un mejor sabor. El suero del súper soldado le dio al rubio sentidos súper desarrollados, bastaba solo una pequeña olfateada aquí y allá para distinguir el olor característico de cualquier individuo y ciertamente era algo muy útil a la hora de crear sabores perfectos al paladar.

Steve aspiró profundamente tratando de concentrase en el olor de los alimentos frente a él, cuando otro olor muy distinto le llegó sus fosas nasales.

Tony.

El rubio sintió su pulso acelerarse como cada vez que Tony estaba cerca, los días conviviendo con Tony en nuevamente no hicieron más que alimentar sus sentimientos por él, todo lo contrario a lo que él quería que pasará. Sin embargo, Steve no podía evitarlo, aun se sentía incorrecto amar a Tony de esta manera, más cuando Steve sabía perfectamente que Tony solo sentía un cariño fraternal hacía él, pero en el fondo, era ese amor a Tony que lo mantenía de pie.

Bastaba solo con que Tony le dirigiera un saludo, una mirada, o una sonrisa para que Steve sintiera nuevamente su corazón latir de felicidad y creer tontamente que para Tony, él era especial de alguna manera porque nadie era tan cercano a Tony como él.

Steve aspiró nuevamente sintiendo la fragancia de Tony más cerca ahora, cuando notó algo más en su olor. Un olor vagamente familiar. Un olor que Steve recordaba con amargura en sus largas noches en el hospital con Bucky.

Steve sintió el pánico correr por sus venas al instante. Frunciendo el ceño Steve negó con la cabeza. Eso no podía ser, seguro era un error.

Pero en el momento en que Tony ingresó en la sal pálido, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y luciendo horriblemente cansado, Steve confirmó sus terribles sospechas.

Tony olía a muerte. Tony olía a… cáncer.


	13. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escuchen la canción en el momento de la declaración de Steve a Tony. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eadqRczqkq8

Steve escuchó las palabras: Tumor cerebral.

Y quiso vomitar.

Luego vino el golpe final: Inoperable.

Y Steve decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Él escuchó a Tony llamar su nombre antes de salir corriendo de la sala, pero no le dio mucha importancia. El millonario había regresado del médico apenas hace unas horas con los resultados de sus exámenes finales y por su puesto el primero en recibir la noticia fue su mejor amigo; Steve, aunque este ya lo sabía de ante mano. Los exámenes de Tony lo único que hicieron fue reafirmar sus temores, dejarlo tembloroso y sintiendo que el mundo a su alrededor se había simplemente derrumbado.

Steve salió del edificio en busca de aire o al menos para alejarse y llorar en privado.

Respirando profundamente bajo el cielo difuso, Steve sentía que había corrido una jodida maratón. Sentía la vida evaporarse de sí y abandonarle. Steve se concentró en el dolor, el único sentimiento real que podía percibir en ese momento.

¿Cómo demonios fue que no vio esto venir?

Él quien más estaba al tanto de cada movimiento de Tony durante las últimas semanas; quien estaba casi siempre a su lado, prácticamente las veinte y cuatro horas del día; quien lo ayudaba a lidiar con la depresión y la gran mierda en la que se había convertido su vida.

Steve no notó nada inusual, nada que le diera una pista de que Tony estaba enfermando, o de que

Tony estaba muriendo.

Maldita sea.

Tony estaba muriendo.

Steve sintió repentinamente un gran deseo de fumar. Él nunca había sido un hombre de vicios, el alcohol y el tabaco realmente no afectaban su cuerpo, que sanaba de casi todo gracias al suero y por supuesto, después de que Bucky muriera gracias a una vida de abuso con el cigarrillo él nunca pensó en tocar uno. Pero parecía un gran momento para empezar.

Al diablo todo.

Steve fumó una cajetilla entera ese día, lloró sin parar por más de dos horas sentado en un mugroso bar, que encontró caminando sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Nueva York, tomó unas quince cervezas ─ que evidentemente no lo noquearon como esperaba─ y después de pensarlo un poco aceptó la propuesta indecente de una prostituta, a la que se follo rápidamente en el callejón  
de atrás, aun con las lágrimas en los ojos y rezándole a Dios que le dejará tener alguna enfermedad venérea y morir también.

Por supuesto que él no podría contagiarse de nada aun si quisiera.

Sintiéndose desdichado, asqueado y culpable, Steve regresó a la torre esa noche pensando que si tenía suerte tal vez no tendría que lidiar con Tony, al menos no por esa noche. Sus emociones a flor de piel no le permitirían pararse enfrente de él sin derrumbarse, además Steve dudaba que pudiera dar una explicación coherente por su reacción al recibir la noticia.

Pero por supuesto, Tony lo estaba esperando en su habitación donde evidentemente no tenía ruta de escape.

─ ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ─ Tony se levantó de la cama apenas lo vio entrando, restregando su cara exasperado. ─ ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es? ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti!  
Steve sintió ganas de reír.

─ ¿Preocupado por mí? No creo que yo sea el mayor de tus problemas ahora mismo, Antonio. ─ Respondió él alejándose de Tony, arrojándose a la cama y llevando sus brazos a su rostro. Steve no quería que Tony notara que había estado llorando, ni mucho menos que percibiera el olor a  
humo, alcohol y sexo barato sobre él.

─ Si Steve, precisamente por eso. ─ Resopló Tony con hastió, llevándose las manos a la cintura y negando con la cabeza. ─ Porque tú no eres el mayor de mis problemas ahora mismo, al menos espero te comportes un poco.

Steve levantó una ceja en dirección a Tony, apoyándose sobre sus codos para mirar fijamente al otro hombre.

─ ¿Comportarme? ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Preguntó él, sintiendo que el temblor en su cuerpo regresaba ─ ¿Acaso quieres que actué como si nada pasara? ¡¿Acaso pretendes que haga la vista gorda e ignore el hecho de que te estas muriendo?! Porque déjame decirte de una buena vez que  
eso no va a suceder.

─ No quiero que me trates diferente Steve, esto no cambia-  
─ ¿No cambia nada? ─ Steve se irguió totalmente, sentando se en la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener el llanto. ─ Esto lo cambia todo Tony… ellos dijeron que te quedan dos años de vida, por mucho.

─ ¡Y por eso mismo maldita sea, es que necesito que actúes como el líder del equipo y me prometas que no huiras como siempre Steve! ─ Gritó Tony con sus ojos brillando de dolor, sus labios temblando levemente. ─ ¡Necesito que estés acá, para mí, para todos! No quiero tener que

preocuparme de más pensando que el equipo se desintegrará por esto… No lo permitiré. Los Ultimates es lo único que he hecho bien en mi vida y es lo único que espero que permanezca después de irme.

Steve apretó los labios con fuerza, sintiendo toda la bilis de su estómago revolverse y alojarse en su garganta, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.

“Después de irme”

¿Así tan fácil Tony aceptaba la muerte? ¿Así de fácil era dejarlo todos atrás? ¿Dejarlo a él?

Steve solo quería recostarse, cerrar los ojos y despertar de esta maldita pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida. Steve deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguien le dijera que nunca había ido a la guerra, que nunca se había quedado atrapado en el hielo, que no había despertado setenta años después en un nuevo mundo cada vez más confuso donde se enamoraba perdidamente de otro hombre y su mejor amigo, que simplemente estaba en casa con Gail, criando la manada de niños que se supondría tendrían y que habían sido jodidamente felices, muerto el mismo día, enterrados el uno al lado del otro.

Pero desearlo y soñar despierto no cambiaría nada.

Steve estaba acá en el presente, frente al maldito idiota que no tenía ni una puta idea de que él suspiraba de amor por él, conversando sobre su inevitable muerte.

─ Tal vez… tal vez haya una solución. ─ Dijo él lentamente por fin, apartando la mirada de los ojos azules de Tony. ─ Podemos buscar una cura, Reed o Strange-  
─ No, basta. ─ Tony le interrumpió poniendo una mirada muy seria. ─ Escúchame Steve, quiero que pierdas cualquier esperanza que tengas sobre mi salvación desde ya… Esto ─ Continuó Tony señalando a su cabeza.─ No tiene arreglo, se acabó, es el fin para mí. No me pasaré lo que me queda de vida en hospitales, de médico en medico tratando de encontrar una solución, una luz de  
esperanza o cualquier esa basura que te dan en los folletos… Seguiré mi trabajo en los Ultimates, si las cosas se vuelven muy pesadas para mí en Industrias Stark delegaré más trabajo para Pepper, pero no cambiaré mi estilo de vida ¿De acuerdo?

Sintiendo el corazón en un puño, Steve no pudo evitar sentir que se le iba el aliento y mirar a Tony con furia. ─ Así que ¿solo así te rindes? ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto? ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto a mi Tony?!

Steve llevo sus manos a su rostro intentando calmar sus entrecortados sollozos, mordiéndose la mejilla interna para acallar el grito que seguramente saldría por su garganta.

¿Cómo es que Tony no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo?

Ahí estaba él, con el alma hecha pedazos, dándose cuenta que la persona que más quería en el mundo entero no tenía ninguna intención de vivir y seguir, ni siquiera por él. Esto no hizo más que asegurarle que Tony no lo quería, no de la manera en la que Steve le gustaría y la que evidentemente ya nunca pasaría. Steve sintió ese viejo y familiar escozor en el pecho que nunca parecía abandonarle y lloró con más fuerzas.

Tony permaneció en silencio un largo rato escuchando los sollozos del rubio, pero Steve lo sintió por fin moverse y sentarse al lado de él. Tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa Steve sintió la brazos de Tony rodearle, haciéndolo enterrar su rostro en el cuello del menor, Steve se aferró a la espalda de Tony al instante, aprovechando la cercanía para aspirar el aroma de Tony, el aroma que tanto le encantaba y le enloquecía, ahora mezclado con el sucio olor del cáncer que lo estaba matando y que lo alejaría de él.

─ Quimio. ─ Susurró Tony con la voz entrecortada, mientras le acariciaba lentamente el cabello a Steve, en un gesto tan intimido que hizo al rubio temblar de anticipación. ─ Aceptaré tomar la quimioterapia… solo por favor Steve, no quiero hacer las cosas más difíciles para todos y mucho menos para ti. Solo no quiero sufrir más, estoy agotado… Estoy agotado. ─ Tony suspiró

fuertemente, dirigiendo sus ojos llorosos al techo y siguió sosteniendo al soldado con más fuerza.

Steve entre hipos y balbuceos, asentó con la cabeza para hacerle saber a Tony que estaba bien, que respetaría su decisión, aun si no la apoyaba y aun sabiendo que la muerte de Tony lo mataría a él en el proceso.

─ Ya verás que no notarás la diferencia. ─ Le aseguró el pelinegro. ─ Esto solo es un pequeño bache en el camino.

Steve intentó reírse pero lo que salió de su boca fue un sonido ahogado, así que resolvió por cerrar la boca y sostenerse de la frágil existencia de Tony en sus brazos, al menos por esta noche.

Y como Tony lo dijo, las cosas no cambiaron mucho, más que nada por la voluntad de hierro de este al actuar como si realmente nada hubiera pasado. Por un tiempo la enfermedad del pelinegro fue como una presencia fantasmagórica en sus vidas. Por supuesto estaban las secciones de quimioterapia de Tony, a las cuales Steve iba sin falta, a lo cual el menor le aseguró que no era necesario pero Steve se negó a ceder.

Que Stark se resignara no quería decir que él también tendría que hacerlo. De hecho Steve aprovechaba cualquier tiempo libre que tuviera para hablar con los doctores de Tony e investigar por su cuenta sobre tumores cerebrales. Él incluso habló con Reed y Stephen al respecto, cualquier posibilidad ya sea mágica o científica, aun por muy pequeña que fuera, él la quería saber. Aunque hasta ahora no había encontrado nada, al parecer el cáncer seguía siendo un misterio incluso para los dioses asgardianos.

Steve aprovechaba también cualquier oportunidad que tenía para estar con Tony, no por que estuviera contando los segundos en su cabeza sobre el tiempo que le quedaba al pelinegro, sino porque estaba totalmente decidido a que cada maldito segundo valiera la pena. Él quería hacer a Tony sentir especial, hacerle ver que no estaba solo en esto, mostrarle su apoyo y retribuirle todo aquello que Tony hizo y seguía haciendo por él.

Steve le falló una vez, pero eso no se repetiría nunca más.

Las cosas marcharon bien por un tiempo, La fortaleza que demostró Tony al manejar el asunto no hizo más que llenarlo de admiración y orgullo. Tony estaba respondiendo bien a la quimioterapia, aunque a veces lo hacía sentir más cansado y le provocaban nauseas, pero por lo demás todo era normal. Por lo que Steve con frecuencia se preguntaba si tal vez los doctores se equivocaron con el diagnostico.

Claro que eso fue hasta que una noche Steve entró de urgencias al hospital, cargando a un inconsciente Tony ─ quien aún llevaba la armadura puesta─, mientras que Thor hacía estallar la puerta con su martillo y Carol exasperada pedía a gritos que trajeran a los mejores médicos del lugar. Tony se había desmayado en medio de una jodida misión, justo allí en medio de agentes de  
Hydra disparando por todas partes. Steve se maldijo a si mismo por haber sido tan imbécil y permitir tal cosa.

No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, se dijo amargamente el rubio, mientras escuchaba como el doctor personal de Tony le anunciaba que este estaba empeorando en vez de mejorar, como Steve tontamente creyó, enterrando en cenizas su apagada esperanza.

Tony estuvo hospitalizado e inconsciente por tres días enteros. Steve siempre a su lado, negándose a cambiar lugar con algún otro miembro del equipo, alegando que Tony odiaba los hospitales y estaría furioso cuando despertara, así que él querría recibir el primer puñetazo.

Pero en el fondo, Steve estaba aterrorizado, aterrado por solo la idea que Tony no despertará, de que muriera mientras él iba por café o al baño. Así que Steve permaneció allí, observándolo fijamente, escuchando la lenta respiración de Tony, el ruidoso “beep” de sus signos vitales, y asfixiándose por sus propios sentimientos de miedo, amargura y amor.

Cuando Tony por fin despertó, este le sonrió como si no hubiera estado prácticamente en coma por unos días y le dijo casualmente que a lo mejor deberían ir por donas. Steve con lágrimas en los

ojos le susurró un sí y silenciosamente elevó una plegaría al cielo dando gracias por brindarle más tiempo con este idiota que le hacía doler el corazón.

Para ser honestos, Steve no se percató en que momento le abandonó las dudas y los cuestionamientos morales sobre querer a otra persona de su mismo sexo. Él llevaba ya un tiempo enamorado de Tony y la verdad ya no podía recordar que se sentía no amarlo, no desearlo de esta manera, sentirse incompleto porque sabía que anhelaba más de lo que podría tener. Steve estaba casi seguro de que la preocupación del cáncer y el constante temor de perder a Tony cualquier día de estos, fueron suficientes para mantener su cerebro ocupado las veinte y cuatro horas del día y no darle espacio a nada más.

Cruel, pero cierto.

Y era por esa razón por la cual Steve decidió que confesarse no era una opción. Si el anuncio de una enfermedad terminal fue lo que necesitó para estar en paz consigo mismo y sus sentimientos, entonces quería decir que él no era merecedor del amor de Tony (en el caso remoto de que este lo quisiera), es decir, ¿Con que cara podría?

Steve no tenía ningún problema al sufrir por su amor en silencio, este era el castigo que merecía por su descuido y él con gusto lo aceptaría así.

Fue un día, luego de que Tony recibiera la quimioterapia. Este se sentía fatigado y evidentemente mareado después de recibir todos los medicamentos. Steve tuvo que prácticamente arrastrarlo hasta el baño donde Tony inmediatamente se inclinó sobre el inodoro y vomitó con todas sus fuerzas.

─ ¿Estás seguro que estas bien Tony? ─ Le preguntó Steve, arrodillado a su lado frunciendo el ceño.

─ Perfectamente, Capitán. ─ Respondió Tony, limpiándose los labios con la manga de su bata de dormir. ─ Una vida de abuso del alcohol me ha entrenado bien para soportar los efectos secundarios de la quimio. Vomitar, para mí, es como una rutina matutina. ─ Añadió él.  
Steve lo miro severamente, mientras lo sostenía de la cintura y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Tony se apoyó en Steve temblando un poco.

─ ¿Puedo al menos traerte un vaso de agua? ─ Dijo Steve mientras observaba a Tony cepillar sus dientes y lavarse los restos de vomito sobre sí.

─ No, solo necesito que me ayudes a ir a la habitación, Cap. ─ Tony tosió un poco mientras ponía su brazo detrás de cuello de Steve. ─ Mis piernas están un poco temblorosas, pero de resto estoy teniendo el momento de mi vida.

Sin más protestas, Steve suspiró y guió a Tony de vuelta a la habitación, permitiéndole sentarse en la cama. Steve ordenó un poco las sabanas y las almohadas para que Tony se recostara cómodamente, pero al parecer eso no estaba en los planes del pelinegro.

─ He arreglado todo para que después de mi muerte Industrias Stark quede a nombre de Pepper y las armaduras, mi laboratorio y cualquier otra pertenencia de la cual SHIELD pueda adueñarse pasé a tu nombre. ─ Le confesó repentinamente Tony dándole la espalda a Steve.  
─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ Cuestionó Steve sentándose al lado del pelinegro y buscando su mirada.  
─ Hablo de que ya todo está arreglado… mis asuntos pendientes quiero decir, eres la persona en la que más confió y no quiero que mis armas, mis juguetes queden en manos del bastardo de Fury, sé que tú sabrás que hacer o como protegerlos. También te dejaré una gran suma de dinero, vivirá cómodamente por el resto de su vida, Capitán. ─ Tony le brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas de  
playboy.

Steve apretó la quijada y junto sus manos con fuerza por que estaba seguro de que tendría un ataque de ira ahí mismo si no se calmaba pronto.

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que dinero es lo que quiero de ti, Stark? ─ Steve escupió el apellido de Tony sin evitar sonar molesto y herido como se sentía. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Tony como para pensar tan mal de él o de sus intenciones?

Tony soltó una carcajada palmeando su rodilla con diversión.

─ ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer alguien de mí, Rogers? Estoy seguro que en el fondo Pepper me quiere, pero también le gusta mucho el jugoso salario que le doy y no creo que Thor necesite más riquezas de las que tiene pero él es un hippie* así que no cuenta. ─ Tony dejo de sonreír, solo para añadir amargamente. ─ Creo que Natasha solo estuvo conmigo por eso también.  
Ante la mención de la perra maldita, Steve resopló furioso y encaró a Tony, sosteniéndole de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara fijamente. Este pestañó confundido pero observó impasible como Steve respiraba pesadamente mientras dirigía sus filosos ojos azules hacía él.

─ ¡¿Es que acaso el tumor te atrofió totalmente el cerebro?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararme a mí con Natasha Romanova, la sucia espía que mató a la persona que te crió, al que fue prácticamente tu padre?! ─ Gritó él apretando sus dedos sobre la quijada de Tony.  
─ Steve-  
─ ¡No! Cállate y escúchame por un maldito segundo ─ Steve se acercó más a Tony, sintiendo su ira ir en aumento y apretando los labios antes de susurrarle.─ Escúchame bien Antonio, ¿Te has puesto a pensar cómo te ves atreves de mis ojos? ¿Te has puesto, por un segundo, a pensar que tal  
vez disfruto genuinamente de tu compañía sin esperar nada a cambio? ¿O por qué demonios te conozco más de lo que me conozco a mí mismo? ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez y solo tal vez lloró por las noches cuando sé que nadie me ve por qué estoy genuinamente aterrado de verte morir?

Tony negó con la cabeza lentamente mirando con sus ojos asombrados a Steve y con sus labios parcialmente abiertos. Steve se percató entonces que estaba peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Tony y se quedó observando esos tentadores labios por unos instantes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, acortó la distancia entre él y Tony, tomándolo del cuello y estrellando rudamente su boca contra la del pelinegro.

Miles de neuronas y nervios hicieron cortocircuito en su cerebro, estallando finalmente en su miembro. Steve sintió a Tony jadear sorprendido, pero el sonido contrario a apagar sus deseos no hizo más que arrojar más leña al fuego, encendiéndolo.

Steve lamió y besó los labios de Tony, extasiado de sentir por fin esa boca que lo había vuelto loco durante tanto tiempo. La realidad era mucho mejor que todos esos sueños explícitos que lo habían llevado hasta la vigilia gritando el nombre de Tony por las noches. Tony por su parte no respondió al beso, más bien se quedó allí inmóvil dejando que Steve lo saboreará, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que este tomará a Steve de su cortó cabello rubio y abriera más su labios para enredar su lengua con la del soldado. Steve pensó que podría morir ahí mismo y correrse solo por la sensación de la boca de Tony sobre la suya.

El soldado acalló un sonoro gemido en su garganta y se separó del pelinegro totalmente confuso. La realidad de lo que había hecho le golpeó.

Oh Dios, él había besado a Tony.

Esperando un puñetazo que nunca llegó, Steve miró por fin a Tony a los ojos sintiéndose expuesto y avergonzado por haber dejado que sus sentimientos se apoderaran así de él. Tony tenía la respiración acelerada, con los labios enrojecidos por el beso y con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.  
─ ¿Qué demonios? ─ Fue lo único que Tony murmuró.  
Steve rió internamente, por su puesto el estúpido de Tony no tenía idea de su enamoramiento y

jamás se imaginó que el correcto Capitán América lo besaría. Steve se relamió sintiendo el sabor de Tony aun sobré su sí y decidió que ya que su tapadera se había ido a la mismísima mierda, tal vez era hora de dejar de fingir y darle rienda suelta por una maldita vez a todos sus deseos.

Steve arrojó a Tony sobre la cama y se posó encima de él, quitándole rápidamente la bata de dormir, para luego casi arrancarse su camiseta y arrojarla lejos. Steve trabajó desesperado sus pantalones y posó sus manos sobre los pectorales de Tony, sintiendo por fin la apetecible y bronceada piel bajo sus dedos. Steve vio a Tony revolverse debajo de él y querer decir algo pero Steve lo acalló.

─ ¡Cállate Antonio! ─ Le dijo este exasperado. ─ Esto va a suceder ¿De acuerdo? Y si te niegas te juro por Dios que te violaré.

Tony cerró inmediatamente la boca y le dirigió una mirada caliente a Steve que no hizo más que endurecerlo. ─ Solo iba a decirte que el lubricante está en la primera gaveta a la izquierda.  
¡¿Qué?!

Steve pensó que tal vez debería exigir unas cuantas respuestas, pero cuando Tony le acarició la polla por encima de la tela de su ropa interior, Steve se sobresaltó y cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera follar a Antonio Stark ahora mismo, voló lejos de su cabeza.

Fue esta vez Tony, quien se acercó y besó a Steve, sin dejar sus atenciones sobre el miembro del soldado. Steve gimió sin pudor alguno sobre la boca de su mejor amigo, sintiendo su distintiva barba rasparle la piel y se dejó deleitar con todas las sensaciones que le abarcaban en ese instante.

Steve no supo cómo Tony se las arregló para dejarlos a ambos desnudos con una sola mano y sin dejar de besarlo, pero sospechaba que este tal vez era el súper poder secreto de Iron Man. Tony restregó su desnuda erección contra el grueso miembro de Steve y este juró que vio estrellas detrás de sus ojos.

Esto se sentía demasiado bien y más que eso, se sentía correcto.

Separándose un poco en busca de aire Tony empezó a derramar pequeños besos sobre la barbilla de Steve. ─ ¿Él tuyo o el mío, precioso?  
Steve le tomó un momento entender que era lo que Tony le estaba preguntando, es decir, como podría esperarse de él un pensamiento coherente si Tony estaba haciendo cosas maravillosas con su boca sobre su garganta.

─ El tuyo ─ Murmuró Steve, cerrando los ojos y tratando de controlarse un poco para evitar eyacular como un adolescente. ─ Quiero estar dentro de ti.  
Tony se movió rápidamente buscando el lubricante y condones, paseando sin vergüenza con su erección al aire. Steve se tomó un momento para apreciar por fin el cuerpo desnudo de Tony. El pelinegro no era tan musculoso como él obviamente, y la quimioterapia estaba haciendo lo suyo, pero años de trabajo con los Ultimates hicieron del cuerpo de Tony algo digno de apreciar, con firmes y delgados músculos aquí y allá. El miembro de Tony era ligeramente más pequeño que el suyo pero Steve era más grande que el promedio así que en realidad Tony estaba bastante bien. Y ese trasero.

Por Dios.

Steve tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza el pene.

No había ninguna duda, Steve quería esto, Steve quería a Tony.

Tony le arrojó a Steve un condón y este lo puso sobre su eje con rapidez.

─ ¿Sin juegos previos? ─ Bromeó Tony y se posó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Steve para luego morderle los labios.

─ ¡Demonios, no! Te quiero ahora mismo. ─ Steve había esperado demasiado por esto.  
Tony dejo escapar una risita tonta, mientras bañaba sus dedos con lubricante y los llevaba hacía su culo, para prepararse.

─ Calma, cap. ─ Dijo este antes de lamer sin previo aviso el pezón izquierdo de Steve. El rubio soltó un grito entrecortado, casi saltando de la cama. ─ Hace mucho que no hago esto con un hombre.

Steve frunció el ceño. ─ ¿Con quién? No, espera… no me digas mataré al desgraciado hijo de perra y-

Tony lamió el otro pezón del soldado, más lentamente esta vez y Steve solo pudo balbucear incongruencias y apretar las sabanas con fuerza. El pelinegro continuó con las caricias por el musculoso cuerpo de Steve, mientras que este no podía más que hacer que gemir y convertirse en una masa débil bajo las calientes y callosas manos de Tony, las que le recordaban que estaba haciendo esto con un hombre, que estaba en verdad haciendo esto con Tony.

Steve tembló de anticipación cuando Tony por fin dejo de trabajar los dedos en su agujero y se posó sobre la dura polla de Steve, deslizándose lentamente hacia abajo. Steve sintió repentinamente un calor rodearle el miembro y los firmes músculos de Tony apretarle.

─ ¡Mierda se siente muy bien! ─ Gruñó Steve, sin poder evitar balancear las caderas hacia arriba y enterrarse completamente en Tony. El pelinegro gimió sonoramente, abriendo los ojos completamente.

Pensando que le había hecho daño y sintiéndose totalmente inexperto, Steve se quedó rígido en la cama.

─ ¡Vamos que esperas follame! ─ Le alentó Tony y Steve decidió que era su turno de actuar, rodando con Tony para invertir posiciones y enterrarse más en ese calor abrazador.

Steve sintió su cuerpo arder con más vigor y empezó a empujar de ida y regreso dentro de Tony. El rubio sintió como el éxtasis en su cuerpo se incrementaba a medida que los gruñidos y jadeos de Tony hacían eco en la habitación.

La sola imagen de Tony debajo de él, con los ojos cerrados de placer, mientras bombeaba su propio eje, fueron suficientes para llevarlo a la locura.

Steve aumentó el ritmo, chocando sus caderas con fuerzas contra el menor, sintiendo sus bolas golpear y rebotar contra el firme culo de Tony. El soldado observó sin aliento como Tony incrementaba sus movimientos sobre su pene, soltando chorros de semen en su propio abdomen tan solo unos segundos después al gritar el nombre del rubio. Tony estaba con el pelo enmarañado, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada.

Steve se llenó de orgullo al pensar que él le había hecho eso a Tony, él había hecho a Tony correrse así, él había puesto esa mirada satisfecha en su bello rostro.

Steve sintió su pulso incrementarse y su propia liberación muy cerca también.

─ ¡Bésame! ─ Le ordenó apretando los dientes y empujándose dentro y fuera de Tony con fuerza, haciéndole saber a Tony quien estaba al mando aquí. ─ ¡Ahora!  
Tony invirtió las cartas y se hizo cargo de la situación, haciendo a Steve gemir por la sensación de esos experimentados labios rojos recorriéndole. Pero Steve no se quedó atrás, besó a Tony con toda la pasión enterrada que lo había estado atormentando por casi ya año y medio, sintiéndose por fin realizado al poder expresarse como quería. Steve tembló bruscamente y tuvo la corrida más fuerte que podía recordar en años, llenando completamente el condón.

Jadeando y todavía conectados, Steve se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo de Tony y empezó a llorar.

¿Pero qué estúpido había sido? ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? ¿Es que acaso pensó que acostarse con Tony le traería alguna paz?

No.

Steve lo sabía ahora, Steve tenía total conocimiento ahora de cómo era besar a Tony, tocarlo y follarlo. Steve ahora sabía la expresión de Tony al perderse en el placer sexual. Steve sabía ahora la forma en que Tony gruñía y gemía durante el sexo.

Y Steve amó cada maldito segundo de ello.

Llorando inconsolablemente sobre el cuerpo desnudo y sudado de Tony, mientras que este le acariciaba la espalda y el culo, Steve se percató de algo.

Él no amaría a nadie más de esta manera nunca más. Steve estaba condenado.  
─ Hey, si estas arrepentido prometo que no se lo diré a nadie. ─ Le susurró Tony al oído y Steve soltó una carcajada.

─ ¿Arrepentido? ─ El rubio levantó su rostro para mirar a Tony, sorbiendo su nariz. ─ Ha sido jodidamente increíble ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo pensando en esto?

Tony se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia a la confesión. ─ Relájate Cap, todos somos un poco gay de vez en cuando.

─ Esto no se trata de eso Tony, durante más de un año he estado teniendo sueños húmedos contigo, ¿Qué eso no te dice nada? ─ Steve se separó del menor, sacándose el condón cuidadosamente para amarrarlo y arrojarlo al piso. Tony se puso de pie enseguida, limpiándose el  
semen con la bata de dormir.

─ Si te hace sentir mejor te confesaré que lo había pensado antes, es decir, Steve por favor me conoces. Soy una persona muy sexual, me caliento viendo animales follar. ─ Tony le miró divertido pero Steve solo se sentó en la cama mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y sintiéndose  
repentinamente muy desnudo y expuesto.

─ Te digo que no se trata de eso Tony-  
─ Entonces ¿Sobre qué? ¡Vamos habla! ─ Le exigió el pelinegro. ─ Por que créeme, he tenido muchas reacciones después del sexo, pero llorar no ha sido una de ellas.

Steve respiró profundamente, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos y poner en palabras todo lo que sentía por Tony. El último por su parte solo lo miraba expectante.  
─ Te amo. ─ Dijo Steve mirándolo fijamente.  
Tony no hizo ninguna señal de haberle escuchado, así que Steve repitió la afirmación nuevamente.

─ Tony, te amo.  
El hombre de hierro pareció darse cuenta del significado de las palabras y su mandíbula callo hacía abajo, dejándolo atónito. Sin embargo la confusión en los ojos de Tony se convirtió rápidamente en cólera.  
─ ¡No!  
─ ¿No? ─ Preguntó confundido Steve.  
─ No, tu no me amas, solo crees que lo haces por mi condición ¿No es así? ¡¿Crees que soy estúpido?! ¡¿Crees que necesito tu lastima?! ─ Tony recogió la ropa de Steve en un pestañeo y se la arrojó al rubio en la cara. ─ ¡Sal de mi maldita habitación ahora mismo! ─ Señaló este hacía la

puerta.

Steve se quedó mirándolo, sintiendo el rechazo acuchillarle el pecho.

─ Eso no es lastima. Estoy enamorado de ti.  
─ ¿Así que me dices que una buen polvo basto por hacerte gay y repentinamente amarme? ─ Tony le miró con sospecha, entrecerrando los ojos. ─ ¿Tú, el hombre más heterosexual de Estados Unidos? No me hagas reír, Rogers.

─ ¡Eso no es algo repentino Tony, llevó sintiendo esto hace mucho tiempo! No sé qué fue lo que paso…Esto comenzó como una pequeña fiebre que luego me recorrió todo el cuerpo y nunca más me abandonó ─ Steve sintió las lágrimas quemarle los ojos nuevamente. ─ Tal vez es algo en la manera que te mueves, no lo sé, pero me hace sentir como si no pudiera vivir sin ti. Te amo tanto, Antonio hasta el punto que es doloroso, no tienes ni una maldita idea. ─ Tony apartó la vista de Steve y solo permaneció ahí mirando el suelo, de pie, gloriosamente desnudo mientras Steve  
desparramaba los sentimientos que tanto había acallado en todos estos tortuosos meses.

─ Steve… ¿Quién ama con la convicción de que terminará pronto? ─ Tony susurró lentamente con una expresión rota en su rostro. ─ ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? No tengo nada que ofrecerte-

─ Necesito que te quedes, Tony. ─ Steve le aseguró con la voz entrecortada. ─ No quiero que mueras, quiero que te quedes… quiero que te quedes conmigo.

─ No puedo prometerte eso. ─ Dijo Tony frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Steve como si este fuera un niño pequeño.

Steve sonrió de lado, lamiendo sus propias lagrimas que ya caían por sus mejías y labios.

─ Entonces, ámame Tony. Ámame y te prometo que atravesaré hasta el mismísimo infierno por ti.  
─ La voz de Steve le falló e hizo sonar su declaración de amor como una súplica desesperada. No que Steve no se sintiera totalmente desesperado de todas maneras.

Tony no dijo nada, solo se quedó observándolo y Steve sostuvo la respiración esperando ansioso por una respuesta, un sonido, algo.

─ Fuera de mi habitación. ─ Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Tony, y este le dio la espalda a Steve.

Steve obedeció, vistiéndose en silencio y marchándose tan rápido como pudo.

Sintiéndose como una mierda, Steve decidió que tal vez debía tomarse el resto del día libre e ir a buscar problemas en cualquier puto bar de Nueva York. Alguien con quien desquitarse el dolor y la ira. Por fin había tenido a Tony, como tanto había querido pero solo para que este lo mandara al diablo justo después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos por él.

Así que bueno, que se joda Tony, pensó.

¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

¿Quién demonios se creía Antonio Stark para hacerlo sentir de esta manera? Enamorándolo, brindándole el mejor sexo de su vida y luego deshacerse de él cuando las cosas se pusieron un poco serias.

Pues al demonio.

Steve regresó esa noche, sudado, sucio de tierra y sangre (del maldito súper villano que tuvo la mala suerte de a travesársele en el camino), totalmente decidido a que estaría bien, se mudaría lo más lejos posible, metería un poco de sentido a su cabeza y así olvidaría al bastardo sin problemas.

La actitud optimista le duro tan solo cinco segundos antes de ver a Tony, vestido elegantemente,

esperándolo nuevamente es su habitación.

El millonario le dirigió una mirada cuestionadora por el aspecto que tenía. Steve solo resopló cansado.  
─ No estoy de humor, así que-  
Tony no lo dejó terminar cuando ya estaba sobre Steve, besándolo con brusquedad y recorriendo con sus manos todo su cuerpo.

─ Lo siento, fui un idiota, me tomo como dos horas darme cuenta que si quiero esto. ─ Susurró Tony contra los labios de Steve.

Steve sintió su pulso acelerarse y sus esperanzas elevarse.

─ ¿Define esto? ─ Dijo Steve mientras juntaba sus caderas y se restregaba con fuerza contra la ya dura erección de Tony. Los ojos del pelinegro se dilataron de deseo.

─ Dios, Steve… Esto, nosotros dos. ─ Tartamudeó Tony algo indeciso.  
─ ¿Exclusivos? ─ Preguntó Steve sin querer presionar mucho, él sabía bien que era demasiado pronto para poder exigir una confesión amorosa por parte de Tony, pero al menos podría apelar por algo justo para ambos.

─ Si, no quiero compartirte con nadie, eres malditamente caliente y no quiero no tenerte cerca.  
─ Esto no es algo solo sexual Tony, no para mí, así que si solo quieres un folla-amigo es mejor que-

─ No. ─ Tony negó lentamente con la cabeza y posó un suave beso en los labios de Steve, como si la acción fuera muy natural y Steve decidió que podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a eso. ─ Quiero darnos una oportunidad y hacerlo bien… Lo que dijiste allá Steve, me hizo pensar, yo…  
Creo que inconscientemente también he pensado sobre ti de esa forma durante algún tiempo. Steve decidió que por lo pronto eso le bastaba.  
Por Dios, él tendría a Tony para él, podría tocarlo, besarlo y profesarle su amor sin represiones.

Sonriendo genuinamente y sintiéndose estúpidamente feliz Steve asintió con la cabeza, ladeó su rostro para unir su boca con la de Tony en un tranquilo beso, sin ninguna doble intención detrás, solo para poder transmitirle sus sentimientos una vez más.

Steve se sintió en el cielo, la boca más que dispuesta de Tony le respondió al instante y el soldado se deleitó en el suave sabor a mentas y whisky de la boca del pelinegro.  
─ Hay algo más. ─ Tony rompió el beso y le miró fijamente. ─ No quiero que esto sea un secreto  
¿Entiendes? No quiero que te arrepientas y luego te acobardes cuando recapacites al darte cuenta  
que el mundo te mirará distinto. Soy muy presumido cuando quiero Steve, y créeme que le presumiré al mundo entero que he corrompido al gran Capitán América. ─ Las palabras de Tony le aseguraban problemas y cosas que Steve estaba malditamente seguro que le encantaría descubrir.

─ Te aseguró que no pasará, estoy cansado de fingir, Tony… quiero ser quien yo quiera y quiero más que nada estar contigo. ─ La voz de Steve no reflejó duda alguna y Tony le sonrió de lado.  
─ Perfecto ¿Listo para una segunda ronda?  
Y fue así como Steve y Tony empezaron su relación. Relación que no todos tomaron bien, puesto que los prejuicios de parte de la opinión pública no se hicieron esperar. Los demás miembros del equipo solo se encogieron de hombros y le dijeron que secretamente sospechaban que había algo más que una amistad entre ellos. Pero Steve realmente le importaba una mierda, Tony le hacía feliz y él hacía feliz a Tony.

Iron Man Y Capitán América pasaron sorpresivamente sin ningún problema o momentos incomodos a una relación de pareja, la cual realmente no cambió su previa amistad sino más bien añadirle un factor sexual. Lo que le reafirmó a Steve lo estúpido que había sido por haber perdido tan preciado tiempo. ¿Por qué buscar en otra persona las cualidades que ya él sabía de ante mano que su mejor amigo poseía?

Steve ya no podía regresar el pasado, así que se concentraba en vivir el presente.

Pasando sus días con Tony, yendo a las misiones de los Ultimates juntos, acompañando al menor al hospital para su tratamiento, escoltándolo de vez en cuando para atender algún asunto en industrias Stark y pasando las noches haciéndole el amor lentamente.

Steve era nuevamente feliz aunque sabía que cada día que pasaba significaba que el cáncer estaba alejando a Tony más y más.

A veces en momentos de borrachera Tony le decía que él nunca moriría, que a lo mejor algún día desaparecería, pero que siempre estarían juntos de alguna manera, como siempre.

Steve sonreía y le aseguraba que así sería.

Steve sabía que lo perdería, perdería lo único por lo que realmente vivía y la única persona que sentía podía ser para él. Él sabía que muchas cosas podrían cambiar en el día a día. El futuro era algo incierto.

Quien más si no él podía dar testimonio de ello.

Pero Steve sabía que no importará lo que le deparará su vida mañana, él amaría a Tony profundamente para siempre.

Y aunque Tony no lo expresaba con palabras, Steve estaba seguro que al juzgar por la manera en la que Tony lo miraba ─como si fuera su héroe, lo más bello en el mundo─ que este lo amaría por el resto de sus días también.

>>Solo tres meses después el Steve de la 3490 lo contactaría<<

>>Solo unas semanas después, la tierra 1610 desaparecería<<

∞∞∞∞∞

─ ¿Y qué pasó durante la guerra civil? ─ Indagó 616 Steve sollozando, interrumpiendo el relato de su otra versión.

Su versión del 616 había empezado a llorar solo justo después de que Steve le contara sobre la muerte de Bucky. Ult Steve rodó los ojos y se preguntó si este idiota había realmente escuchado todo lo que le acababa de contar.

─ ¿Te refieres a esa tonta disputa matrimonial entre tú y Tony, la cual pudo haberse resuelto pacíficamente con solo conversar?

616 Steve miró hacía el paisaje de la ciudad con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

─ Lo resolvimos con una partida de ping pong.*  
616 Steve le miró incrédulo, casi seguro de que Ult Steve le estaba jugando una broma como siempre.

─ No entiendo… como puedes ser tan valiente. Es decir, aun cuando sabes que lo perderás tú-  
─ Déjame decirte algo Rogers. ─ Le interrumpió el soldado del 1610, mirándolo seriamente. ─  
Después de darme cuenta de que existían otros Steves y Tonys juntos, me di cuenta de algo.

─ ¿Crees que hay otros Steves y Tonys enamorados uno del otro? ─ Preguntó suspicaz 616.  
─ Puedes apostarlo. ─ Bufó Ult Steve, como si fuera la más obvio del mundo. ─ El punto es que me di cuenta de algo… Tony y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero estoy jodidamente seguro que no estamos destinados a ser felices. Pero estoy bien con ello, solo necesito a Tony, después de eso, se acabó para mí. ─Ult Steve se encogió de hombros.  
616 Steve sopesó la declaración en su cabeza, dejando que el sonido de la suave brisa fuera lo único a su alrededor por unos momentos. Inseguro de que más decir, decidió aclarar todas sus dudas de una vez.

─ Así que… ¿estás seguro? ─ 616 Steve hizo un vago movimiento con las manos. ─ Quiero decir… de que lo tuyo con Tony es real.

─ Tan real como que Antonio se aparecerá por esa puerta en cualquier momento inventadose una excusa tonta para que me vaya con él, porque en realidad me extraña y no puede dormir sin mí.

616 Steve iba a decir algo más, cuando casi por arte de magia Ult Tony atravesó la puerta de la azotea, luciendo unas pijamas oscuras y descalzo, como si hubiera salido rápidamente de la cama.

─ Steve, no creerás esto. ─ Manifestó indignado Tony, lanzando sus manos al aire. ─ Estos plebeyos tienen camas con colchones baratos que me están matando la espalda.

Ult Steve le dirigió una mirada de “te lo dije” a 616 Steve, quien seguía aun tocado por todo lo que ahora sabía.

─ ¡No puede ser! ─ Dijo en un tono totalmente sorprendido Ult Steve y 616 Steve pensó que podría morir de risa ahí mismo. El rubio del Ultimate se puso de pie, haciéndose camino al lado de su pareja.

─ Si, lo sé. ─ Agregó Ult Tony negando con la cabeza. ─ Necesito que me ayudes a mover esa horrorosa cosa y quemarla, ahora.

Ult Steve le dio un rápido vistazo a su otro yo antes de decir: ─ Lo siento Rogers, pero los deseos de Antonio Stark son órdenes, nos veremos después. ─ Indicó este antes de guiñarle un ojo al otro rubio.

─ Por supuesto. ─ Respondió 616 Steve divertido, y vio como ambos hombres se iban escaleras abajo, mientras que Antonio seguía balbuceando cosas sobre el endemoniado colchón y Ult Steve le decía que lo amaba y que también lo había extrañado.

Steve miró entonces al cielo estrellado, calmando sus propias emociones y tratando de analizar todo lo que Ult Steve le acababa de contar.  
─ ¿Y ahora qué? ─ Se dijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas aclaratorias.
> 
> *Ultimate Thor de verdad es un hippie, cuida ballenas y tales.
> 
> *No es broma, en el Ultimate no hubo guerra civil, Steve y Tony jugaron un partido
> 
> de ping pong y hablaron sobre el tema.
> 
> *La escena del baño donde Steve le ayuda a Tony, pasó en verdad en los comics.


End file.
